


Redamancy

by woozis_mom



Series: Redamancy [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, And titles, Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Really Character Death, and summaries, it wont be too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozis_mom/pseuds/woozis_mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jimins first shift goes awry, it sets off a series of events- love blooms, truth gets revealed, and hearts get both broken and mended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cinnamon and Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to aff

 

Park Jimin was no stranger to heartache. In fact, he was well acquainted with it. At age six, his parents were killed; he was sent to an orphanage because his mother's sister couldn't stand to look at him and his father's family had disowned his father long ago. He grew up alone, for the most part, preferring to keep to himself rather than get attached to someone he would inevitably lose, the only exception being a boy with lavender hair. The day Kim Taehyung showed up was the day all Jimin's hard earned solitude was blown away by the warm breeze that was Taehyung. 

He immediately recognized the feeling when it starts to creep up on him while the three of them lay in their favorite spot at the abandoned warehouse. He fought it off right until he heard their exclamation of joy at their plan to leave for Seoul. 

Jungkook had been scouted by an entertainment company earlier that day. He and Taehyung had seen the man walk up and hurried to their friends side in case of trouble. Not that Jungkook needed their protection, but still. 

The scout had loved Taehyung's voice instantly. Who wouldnt? Its was deep, way deeper than his looks warrant, and smooth. He quickly included him in his offer to Jeongguk.

Not Jimin though. The man had barely even acknowledged his existence, let alone extend his offer to him too. _ It’s the cheeks,  _ he had thought. Jimin hadn’t taken offense, he was used to being overlooked. He hadn't thought both his friends would consider his offer either.

Without them he’d be completely alone.  Jimin didn't think he could stand that. They were leaving him and it was all his stupid cheeks fault. He was suddenly filled with a self-loathing sentiment that burned his insides with its intensity.

He stood up slowly and started pacing, trying to stay in control of his feelings, but Taehyung and Jungkook were too caught up in their master plan to notice his eyes changing. They kept babbling on happily with each other even when he collapsed in on himself, struggling to fight off his first shift. 

“Dont you think thats a great idea Jiminie?” He barely registered Taehyung's voice turn sick with worry. “Jimin. What's wrong?” Taehyung was suddenly by his side, hands rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

Jimin whimpered, attempting to breathe through the waves of convulsions.

“Taehyung he's gonna change. You shouldn't touch him.” Jungkook’s voice only aggravated his wolf more, causing his shift to speed up. 

He could hear both of his friends bickering through the haze of pain. Jungkook was the one who turned them, he argued, he knows whats best.

“I’m his best friend and i've known him way longer, so I know what he needs,” he shot back, arms crossed over his chest.

Black spots started growing in Jimin's field of vision, effectively blocking out both Taehyung and Jungkook’s figures. 

“Taehyung get out. Right now,” Jungkook warns.

“Oh my god, Jimin,” Was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

 

*** 

 

Taehyung didn't see Jimin change into his wolf- but he heard him. Jungkook had covered his eyes by pulling Taehyung's head into the space between his neck and shoulder. There was only a minute where he could hear Jimin before Jungkook had him out of earshot, but it was a minute too long. His best friends screams will haunt him for years to come, if not forever. 

  
  


***

  
  


When Jimin opens his eyes again, he is alone. At first all he can see are swaying blobs above where he lay.  _ Treetops,  _ he recognizes. 

He smells blood next, lots of it. Then, he feels it. The agony hits him all at once. Sucking in a sharp breath he chokes, on what must be thick blood forcing its way up his throat. 

He panics,  _ I’m going to die  _ flashed through his mind. 

 

***

  
  


Yoongi has been walking around for about an hour and a half trying to find inspiration before he smells another wolf, and alarmingly, fresh blood. They smell amazing underneath the stench of wolf blood. Which was odd, considering he hated the stench werewolfs typically give off. 

He paused, thinking. He heard the person breathing shakily, like there's something blocking their airway, but calmly none the less. They must have passed out. He hadn't seen the poor bastard yet, so he could just turn around and never have to deal with the shitstorm he would undoubtedly be walking into. He could walk away right now, go back home, cuddle up in his king sized bed, and sleep until Seokjin forced him to eat (drink) something (blood). And he's about to do just that, when he heard the person inhale violently, sputtering around the liquid in their mouth. Yoongi jerked forward without a second thought.

The scene is familiar to him, but he quickly pushes the thought away. 

There is a boy crumpled at the base of a tree, retching. Even though the boy is covered in blood, both old and new, Yoongi can tell he is stark naked - _ Must’ve just shifted,  _ he thinks _ \-  _ but that's not what catches Yoongi’s attention. From where hes standing he can see the way the boys chest is caved in awkwardly on the side. His rib must have punctured his lung, preventing the boy from healing; he’d bet his whole hiphop cd collection on that assumption. 

Looking closer Yoongi can tell the kid his attractive, bathed in blood and all. The poor bastards eyes snapped open, barely focused and darting around. Fear overtook him and he begins to choke violently, blood sprayed out his mouth. 

And for some reason it really hurts Yoongi to watch. Ever since that day all those years ago he's been numb to everything; especially death and others suffering. He only allows himself to care for Jihoon. 

_ So why do i feel so protective towards this kid? _ He walks closer to better assess his injury, dialing the pack doctor in one hand. After a good look he moves to step away, locking eyes with the half dead kid. His step falters. The look of pure horror of the boys face causes a rush of empathy and compassion in Yoongi. 

If Yoongi is fast enough, he decides, maybe Yixing could save him.

 

***

 

Jimin vision is blurry, but he's 90% sure he sees a man approaching him. And he knows he's not hallucinating when the man comes so close he can smell him. The stranger smells of cinnamon and spice with a faint undertone of cigarettes; it's strong but comforting. 

He takes comfort in it. The man will save him, right?  

The man starts to move away but stop the instant he sees the look on Jimin's face. His head feels like its stuffed with cotton that's muffling every sound he hears. Still, there's a sense of urgency to the low rumble of the man's voice that reassures Jimin. The pain in his chest is beginning to be too much for him so he closes his eyes in a poor attempt to shut out the feeling.

"Hey. Hey, kid," Someone's touching him but he can't decipher where. "Come on, kid. wake up," The voice continues but he can't piece together any sentences. Instead,  he lets the smell of cinnamon and spice wrap him up, thinking dimly that he likes the low roughness to the voice before he's pulled under again.

  
  


         ***

 

"Fuck," Yoongi feels the smaller boy go limp. He's no longer choking but with each breath he takes Yoongi can hear a little gurgle as his lungs refill with blood. As gentle as he can, he scoops him up and begins the trek back to camp. Its only a 20 minute walk on a normal day, but he cuts the time in half by running. 

The kid gets jostled around more than he should, but they couldn't really afford to take it nice and slow.

The camp is pretty much empty by the time they arrive, everyone having long gone to sleep, but Hoseok is waiting by Yoongi’s tent.

Yoongi barely gives Hoseok a second's glance. He knows that he looks rough by the look on Hoseok’s face. His friend is probably wondering why the hell he is carrying a half dead wolf boy. He hasn't showed interest in anyone other than Jihoon in years, let alone a new wolf. Even then he was always alone; chairs left empty, plates unused, half the bed cold.

“Go get Seokjin,” Is all he does in acknowledgment to Hoseok’s presence.  He hears Hoseok take off behind him as he enters his tents portal. He crosses the threshold to his room and goes straight to his bed. Gingerly, he lays the boy down. Once his hands are free, he pulls out his cell phone and calls Yixing. He smears blood on the touch screen in the process, but he's in too much of a hurry to worry about it now. 

Yoongi moves his weight from foot to foot nervously. 

“I’m almost there,” Yixing says when he picks up. He must be running with how breathy his voice sounds. He had talked to Yixing when he first found the kid and explained the situation.

“I’ve got him on my bed right now. What supplies will you need?” Seokjin walks through the portal as soon as he asks. 

“Is Jin there yet? Let me speak with him.” Yoongi shoves the phone at Seokjin, who wipes the screen on his shoulder before talking, and moves to pull up two chairs to the bedside. 

He tunes out the medical words being thrown back into the phone, and zones out. All his energy leaves him as a sense of deja vu hits him hard. Maybe that's why he cares so much about saving this kid.

Seokjin leaves at some point to gather everything needed. He sits in relative silence waiting, remembering. Minutes pass before Yixing storms in breathing heavy. 

“Took you long enough,” Yoongi greets. He's never been one for niceties even before she- He stops the thought right there; packs its away with all the other things he’d rather forget. 

Yixing is in doctor mode anyway, so he ignores him. He's still taking off his coat and setting his briefcase down when Seokjin comes back, arms full of various items. The two continue their conversations from the phone leaving Yoongi clueless as to what going on. He trust both men, so he just sits still while they prepare to treat the boy.  

 

***

 

The moment Jimin doesn't smell cinnamon he realizes he's been abandoned. For the second time that day. At least he thinks it's still the same day. He can't feel anything. It's just like floating in a vast ocean, but without waves rolling beneath him. 

He can smell two new people around him. One smells of soft lavender, the other of frankincense. Both are calming, but not what he's searching for. 

Jimin feels darknesses cold hands slipping over him. He starts to struggle against it.

But then he thinks: his parents are gone, Taehyung's gone, or soon will be, and even his savior left him. 

_ What am I fighting for? _

He lets himself sink into the tar-like water.

 

 ***

 

“Yoongi! Go get Yoongi,” Yixing calls out to Hoseok, whose hovering by the door . He had been working on Jimin for hours already when Yoongi’s phone rang. He had argued with Namjoon before sighing and telling Yixing he’d return shortly.  

No matter how much effort he put into his healing powers nothing was helping anymore. He had to reset the rib-with help from Jin while Yoongi sat in the corner looking anywhere but their direction- so he could close the hole in his lung, so now it was all up to the magic to finish him up. 

As soon as Yoongi was out of smelling range, the boy gave up. Yixing doesn't know how, or why, but he's sure his patient must have imprinted on Yoongi and that's why he's suddenly failing. He feels the energy around his patient, and sure enough there's the thrum of a bond weakening. 

All he can do his keep the boy going until Hoseok brings back Yoongi. Then at least his patient will  _ want _ to come back. He might have a fighting chance then.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Strangers

Taehyung was determined to find Jimin. He and  Jungkook has been searching all night,  Jungkook nose following Jimin's scent, through the forest that was across from the warehouse. Their was a busy highway that separated the tree line from the warehouse parking lot. They had found a mess of blood on the pavement of the right lane that must’ve been left over from Jimin's collision with a car.  Whoever hit him probably thought they hit deer and kept driving.

Jungkook was tense; his shoulders hunched up a bit and his walk stiff. An hour later, they were still following the scent trail Jimin's blood had left.  

_ Jimin must be injured really badly _ _ ,  _ Taehyung felt his panic increase.

Taehyung couldn't detect whatever Jungkook did, probably because he hadn't had been bitten yet, but he trusted him enough to just blindly follow behind. 

He and Jimin had just convinced Jungkook to turn them both a few days ago, and only agreed on the condition that he would them separately. Jimin volunteered to go first. Now, that Taehyung had heard what Jimin went though, he wasn't sure he still wanted. 

“Someone must have found him,” Jungkook murmured, confused. “With how strong the  pheromones he left behind there's no way he could be moving on his own,” He stopped, his eyes squinting in concentration.  __

“What do you mean? Like someone had taken him somewhere?” Apprehension laced his voice. “Who would even be out in the middle of the forest?”

“A wolf probably, but for some reason I keep smelling a vampire.” Taehyung's sharp intake of air is audible. “I can barely detect him underneath Jimin. There's probably a wolf tribe somewhere out here,” He stops walking abruptly.

“There is,” They both spin around to face the new voice, only to find a group of eleven men staring to form a circle around them. 

“Shit,”  Jungkook grabbed Taehyung's hand. 

 

***

Lee Jihoon should be asleep at 7:15 A.M., and typically he would be crashed out in his recording studio right about now, but he had promised Jin he would stop sleeping on the pull out couch every night. So he's halfway to the tent portal that leads to his room in his brothers Daegu home when he gets a whiff of someone from the past.

_It can’t be._ He stands still for a moment in confusion. Turning around he spots two people surrounded by all eleven of the guard. Jihoon can't see any details of the strangers, but he catches a head of purple hair before they disappear into Namjoon’s tent.

He's curious, sure, but sleep is more important so he continues to his own room letting out a yawn.

People always say Jihoon is just like his older brother, Yoongi. Probably because it's true to an extent. They're the only Vampires in a Werewolf tribe. He's a spitting image of his older brother: short, pale skin, good looks. Even has his quick temper. They share a love for music, producing in particular. But that's where the similarities stop. 

Where Yoongi was dangerously thin, Jihoon was a healthy skinny (probably due to the fact that Jihoon actually listens when Jin nags him to eat properly). Even though they both are considered short, Yoongi is a good three inches taller.  While Jihoon sings like a songbird, Yoongi spits bars. When Yoongi lets his irritability get the better of him, Jihoon takes a breather before continuing. 

So when Hoseok, his brothers best friend, mistakes Jihoon for Yoongi in his panicked state he's not surprised. 

“Yoongi! You have to come back right no-,” He stops abruptly, hand still wrapped around Jihoon’s wrist, where he had begun to pull the younger in the opposite direction. “You're not Yoongi. Is he with Namjoon already?” He doesn't wait for a reply, taking off towards Namjoon’s tent before Jihoon could say anything. 

  
  


***

“What is so goddamned important Namjoon?” Yoongi didn't bother with formalities with the King. He should, he knows, out of respect for authority and all but he doesn't for four big reasons: he is older than Namjoon,  he still remembers when Namjoon was short and had trouble shifting, he technically is not one of Namjoon’s subjects, and he just does not give a fuck. Mostly the fourth reason. Besides, it was seven a.m. and he hadn't had the chance to get coffee after an all nighter with the boy. The one he was busy helping (worrying about) before Namjoon’s call came.

Namjoon, being immune to Yoongi’s rudeness, gets straight to the point. 

“There are two wolves headed our way,” he's jiggling his leg, a nervous habit he'd had for years; Yoongi can feel the vibrations through the desk between them. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me. You made me leave my room for that. What do you even nee-” 

“One of them smells like  Kookie, ” Namjoon cuts him off, frowning. 

“Namjoon-” Yoongi starts. He knows how this will end. 

“I know, okay?” He rubs his temples. “I know it's probably not him, but there wasn't a body. He could still be alive.” When Yoongi doesn't protest he continues. “I had the guard bring them both in just so i could see for myself. But I need moral support. You can at least do that for me, right? I thought of asking Hoseok but he would be too emotional.” He looks up and Yoongi can see how much he needs his presence in the way his face was set. He looked miserable, and ready to be let down again for the hundredth time. 

“Okay, but I really need to get back soon.” They both went through a rough time all those years ago, hell, they still are. Namjoon has been searching for his younger brother ever since his father died two years ago. He didn't even wait til his body was on the pyre before reaching out to the other tribes for assistance in his search. He basically had no leads, the ones he did went cold long ago, because of his father forbidding him from searching.

Yoongi shuffles over to the bed in the left corner of the room. They sit in silence, both boys anxious to see who walks through the door.

Looking at Namjoon now, Yoongi realizes just how much he's grown. His hair is dyed blonde and cut in a stylish fashion. He's thin, and even though he hates to admit it, way taller than Yoongi himself. Namjoons a little worse for wear but still handsome. Even dressed in his pj’s, like now for example, Namjoon still radiates a leadership.  He's grown up well under the unfortunate circumstances.

Once the strangers walk in, Yoongi’s freezes. 

_ No fuckin’ way. _

One of the two boys has  _ pastel purple _ hair, and the other one is  Jungkook. No doubt about it. The kid still looks the same, confused face and all. Bunny teeth and big facial features. He's taller, and has grown into said features, but Yoongi could tell it’s  Kookie  even if he couldn't smell it.  He realizes he's been staring bug eyed and quickly arranges his face to look blank, but keeps staring. 

Yoongi hears Namjoon release a shaky breath. If Yoongi wasn't so shocked himself, he would be laughing his ass off at the awestruck look Namjoon has. 

The other kid looks around the room nervously, wringing his hands. Their eyes meet briefly and the purple haired kid quickly looks elsewhere. Yoongi looks back at Jeongguk, eyes narrowing. 

“W-who are you?”  Jungkook stutters but meets his gaze head on. 

_ He doesn't remember _ . The thought irks him. After all Sohee had sacrificed-

“Why are you looking at me like that?”  Jungkook said irritation creeping up in his voice. 

His own irritation doubles. When Yoongi doesn't reply he swivels his attention to Namjoon, who has finally closed his mouth. He looks over at Yoongi desperately, who just shrugs his shoulders. He has no idea how to deal with this situation. Emotions weren't his thing, they had always been Sohee's.  

“ K-Kookie ,” Namjoons voice cracks over so he has to start over. “You really don’t-”

“Yoongi! Come quick!” Hoseok burst through the door clearly winded, interrupting Namjoon. Hoseok bent over at the waist, his hands resting on his knees when he speaks. “That kid you brought in needs you. It’s real bad,” He pauses, eyes flickering to  Jungkook  then widening in realization. “You’re alive,” he whispers. 

Yoongi had stood up once he heard the word ‘kid’. He doesnt waste anytime on Hoseok, who deserves an explanation as much as he does, just runs out of the room. 

***

 

Jimin doesn't believe it at first. He breathes in cinnamon and spice, and if he listens hard enough he can almost hear the rough voice. He hasn't been abandoned. Or, he has, but they came back for him. Relief floods him and he feels lighter, but the darkness has him anchored in. 

He really wants to hear the voice. Not just whispers, but full on. Determination fills him.

“ _ Come on, kid _ ,”

 

  
***

Never in his 20 years of life has Taehyung seen someone move so fast. The short pissed off looking guy was sitting on the bed one minute then gone the next. He was so taken aback at the speed he disappeared he almost didn't register what the new guy had said. 

“Kid he brought in?” he shares a look with Jungkook before he's running after Short Angry Dude. 

He hears a “Hey! Come back here!” thrown at him but he ignores it. He can't, however, ignore when he's tackled by the guy that had ran in, who he dubs the Newcomer.    

“Let me go! Jiminie needs me!” He thrashes around trying to get away from the male sitting on his chest. He struggles to no avail. Feeling tears gather in his eyes, he slumps to the ground temporarily giving up. 

“Shit, don't cry.” The guy says. “You can't just wander around a camp full of wolves. Besides, I don't even know a Jimin so I can't take you to him.” He keeps his voice soft. 

“Dont lie to me. You said Angry Guy brought back someone and it's real bad.” He sniffs. “That has to be Jiminie.”

Realization dawn on Newcomers face. “You know that kid? What happened to him?” He slides of Taehyung and onto the grass next to him. “Wait. First things first. What’s your name?”

 

***

 

  When Yoongi reaches his portal tent, he notices Jihoon pacing back in forth in front of the entrance. His little brother looks to him questioningly. He doesn't stop- just walks straight past him. He feel guilty for a second, but then his mind is filled with the boy he sees resting on his bed. 

Both he and Yixing look exhausted. Jin is sleeping in his computer chair off to the side, but Yixing in seated next to the bed holding the kids hand, eyes closed in concentration. They snap open once he hears Yoongi. “Get as close to him as you can.” He waves him over immediately.  

Yoongi doesn't ask questions; He just crawls on his bed so he is shoulder to shoulder with the kid. 

The boy -he really need to learn his name- is sweaty, blood caked on his skin, and looks dead already. It scares him a little. 

“Your bonded to each other. Probably mates. Soul or otherwise.” Yixing explains. “I need you to talk to him. He should start responding then.”

_ Mates,  _ his brain echos. That would explain the sudden  _ feelings  _ he's been having. He doesn't like it, the fact he has a mate or that his mate is a wolf for fucks sake, however he can't help but care for the kid.

“ _ Come on, kid _ ,” he starts, leaning over to whisper in his ear. It's not like Yixing or Seokjin- who has woken up and came to lend support to Yixing- couldn't still hear him but for some reason it feels intimate and he's not sure if he likes it. “I didn't drag your heavy ass all the way here for you to just  _ die.” _  Jin raises his eyebrows. He really doesn't know how to do this. Just because he's feeling again doesn't mean he knows how to express said feelings. 

He tries to soften his voice. “You're not allowed to die before I know your name, at least.” 

The other starts responds to his coaxing (more like reprimanding) slowly. His fingers twitch, then he frowns. Without thinking Yoongi smoothes his hair away from his forehead. His face relaxes at his touch and Yoongi's heart aches. 

The kid drifts in and out of semi-consciousness. First time he comes to, he grabs Yoongi and stutters out a weak “Ji-Jimin” before slumping back into slumber. 

***

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is only kinda edited, sorry

Chapter Three

 

_ Reunions  _

 

It’s silent after Hoseok chases after the purpled haired kid, neither of them knowing where to start. He trusts Hoseok to take care of that whole situation though so he focuses of his brother's appearance.

His little brothers not so little anymore, in fact he’s pretty tall and muscular. His hair is light brown, which is weird to see but it doesn't look bad; Namjoon likes it, but he knows Jungkook’s hair is naturally dark. He still has large eyes and the bunny teeth Namjoon always found cute. Just looking at how handsome his little brother grew up makes him proud.   

Namjoon has been searching for his brother for years but now that Jungkook is standing in front of him he doesn't know what to do or how to act. His first instinct is to smother him with all the years worth of affection Jungkook missed out on. However, from the look on his little brother's face he must not remember who Namjoon even is. He had imaged this great family reunion, Jungkook would run to him and Namjoon would comfort him to his best abilities and they would both go home happy to be together again after all these years. 

“Uh, you look confused. Do you know who I am, Jungkook?” Hesitance is laced between Namjoons words. 

“Why would I know who you are?” He frowns, eyebrows scrunched together when Namjoon flinches at his harsh tone. “How did you know my name?”

_ How could he forget us?  _ he thinks at first. Then,  _ Maybe it's for the best. _

“Where's your family Jungkook? Do you belong to a pack?” he skips over his brothers questions for the time being. 

“I don't see how that any of your business, Mr.”

“So you don't know then.”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don't.” Jungkook spits right back. 

“Still stubborn I see,” Namjoon mutters under his breath, amused that he still hasn't changed much. 

“Do you want to know about your family? I could show you, but it would take the use of my powers.” As much as Namjoon wants his brother back, he also knows ignorance is bliss. Jungkook has probably accepted the loss of his family; it would be cruel if he ruined his brothers peace just for his own. “It's not a happy story. So think carefully about my offer. You can stay here while you think it over. I’ll have a room prepared for you and your friend, together, if you prefer.”

His brother look twice as confused as he did when he first came in, but nods. He's studying Namjoon's face intently, as if all the answers will appear on his forehead.

Sighing, he moves to text Jin about room arrangements.

“What about my other friend? What do you want with him?”

“What do you mean? I only saw whoever was with you, the Purple haired one.” 

“I know you have him. I could smell him on the short angry guy, you know.”  

“Oh, the half dead wolf Yoongi brought in is with you?” After sending his text, he continues. “Honestly, I don't have any interest in him. But Yoongi does and if my gut feeling is right, your friend won't want to leave anytime soon if ever.”

“What's your gut feeling telling you?” Jungkook asks apprehensively. 

“That they are mates, or at least imprinted.”

Realization blooms on his little brothers face, then dread.

Jin pokes his head through the door, brows disappearing under his bangs in question.  

“You must be tried, i'll have someone take you to your room. The purple haired kid is waiting for you there.”

***

 

It didn't take Hoseok-as the newcomer had introduced himself as- long to gain Taehyung's trust. After the basic introductions, Hoseok took Taehyung to his own house while  explaining some things. First being how the tents worked.

"Basically we use them to stay close when in reality, we all live around the country. My apartments in  Kwangju  -Yoongi’s in Daegu- but through a portal installed somewhere in our house-mines in my bedroom door- we can come to the camp without actually traveling. It's like in  _ Howl's Moving Castle _ , you know? They have the portal attached to the door that switches depending on how the doorknob is turned? Except ours all goes to a campsite that we use has a homebase for the werewolves.” Taehyung's eyes are wide, and he's nodding as the walked along. 

“It's a recent thing, Namjoon installed it as a safety policy at first. There was an imbalance of power while the old king, Namjoon’s dad, was sick so he used it so everyone would be safe in case of an attack. Other tribes don't have access to this level of magic, don't even know we have it, but we're are home to the king after all. Other species wouldn't want a war between the wolves. We just never moved back after the old king died."

He said all this on the walk to his portal.

Once they were through- Taehyung's eyes wide as saucers- Hoseok ushered Taehyung's into a chair.

   "So about the kid, Jimin, you said his name was?" Hobi sits next to him. "What the hell happened to him?"

   "Yeah," he frowns. "I don't know really. We- Jungkook and Jimin and I-were all hanging out talking about how Kookkie and I were thinking of moving up to Seoul and he started his first shift." He shakes his head. "But I don't get why, it wasn't a full moon or anything"

  "The change can be triggered by a lot of things. Mostly emotions through. Anger, jealousy, fear." Hoseok pauses in thought. “Did you say anything that could have triggers those emotions?"

   "Not that I know of..."

   "Hmm. Well what happened after he shifted? He looked half dead when Yoongi carried him in. I didn't think he'd make it to be honest."

   "I don't know for sure, but we think he was hit by a car"

   "That would explain the punctured lung."

    "What? Punctured lung? Is he okay? " Taehyung started to panic again.

     Sensing that, Hoseok put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, he should be healing up okay now that Yoongi is with him."

     "Why would Yoongi being there have anything to do with his healing process?"

      "They're mates." He said simply. "They are meant for each other. Which is uncommon since Yoongi is a vampire, but i guess makes sense considering…” He starts to trail off. “And if he was scared of being abandoned like I'm guessing, he probably needed to know he had something to come back to."

       "We would never have abandoned him! He's my best friend and there is no way I'd have left him alone again." He was offended Hoseok even thought he could do something like that.

      "I'm not saying you would. But something triggered his shift and that's the most likely possibility." Hoseok smiled kindly. 

      "Whatever. When can I see him?" Taehyung was getting anxious. 

      "As soon as Yixing, his doctor, lets me know i'll take you there. However, Kookie and Namjoon have a lot to talk about, and I can't let a human roam around. So. You can rest up here. Are you hungry?"

      "I’m always hungry. What do you mean they have a lot to talk about?"

       "I'm sure Kookie will tell you everything." Hoseok phone buzzes as he talks. He checks it then says, “Apparently i'm to take you to him right now, so you can ask him then i guess. And I'm sure Jin will cook for you when we get there.”

“Who’s Jin?” Taehyung asks as he follows Hoseok out the portal. 

“Our resident mother.” 

 

***

 

Jimin has been awake for a while but he keeps his eyes closed. He hears at least three other people breathing, one being extremely close to him. The other two leave the room after a while. He think he heard something about ‘rest’ being discussed between the two. He feels a body next to his, their head on his shoulder, but he's not alarmed. He would recognize Cinnamon anywhere. 

His body aches and he feels dirty, like he needs to shower twice. Trying to shift discreetly, he gasps when he uses his chest muscles. 

“I know you're awake, kid” Cinnamon says, but his voice is soft. “You might as well stop pretending.” 

“I wasn't..” Jimin starts. “I just…” He opens both eyes and looks down at Cinnamon. Hes got long eyelashes and is really pale but Jimin thinks he look pretty. “Who are you again? I mean I know you saved me but I don't actually know you. How did you find me? Where are we? What's your name? Why do you smell so good?” Cinnamon just lets him talk, clearly amused. Hes got a smirk on his lips. “Thanks by the way,” He finishes, embarrassed. 

“Are you done?” Jimin nods.

“Good. I found you while I was on a walk. We are currently in my house. On my bed specifically.” 

Jimin feels his face flush at that. He's never shared a bed with anyone besides Taehyung and Jungkook before. The thought makes him think,  _ I'll probably never share a bed with them again. _

“My name is Min Yoongi, and I don't smell good. You just are imprinted with me so you think I smell good. ” He smirks. “And you’re welcome, Jimin.”

“Oh. What's imprinted? How do you know my name again?” He can't remember ever telling Yoongi his name. 

Yoongi sighs. “It's the first thing you said to me. I figured that it was your name. Anyway I’ll have Jin explain everything once you're better.” He finally opens his eyes and looks up at Jimin. “How are you feeling by the way?”

“Like I got hit by a car.”  
“You probably were, kid. It takes a lot to hurt your kind.”

“My kind..? What are you then?” Jimin says, trying to sniff Yoongi discreetly. It doesn't work, unfortunately. 

“Are you actually sniffing me right now?” Yoongi turns his head so he could give Jimin his best i'm-totally-judging-you look.

“Nope. I’m definitely not sniffing you. At all. Why would you think that?” Jimin's pretty sure his cheeks are beet red at this point. His eyes dart around the room, anywhere but at Yoongi. 

“You literally leaned towards me and took a big sniff.” he lets out a little laugh. “Anyway, what kind out of werewolf can't tell the difference between vampires and wolves?”

“You’re a vampire? Jimin's surprised, he didn't know they even existed. “I was only bitten like two days ago.” 

“That explains alot. And yeah. You scared?”

“Not at all.” He says without hesitation.

“Hmm. That's good then.” Jimin's not sure but he thinks he hears relief hidden in his voice. 

He opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it. He does this a few times until Yoongi says “Just spit it out Jimin. I know you want to ask me something.”

“Was I that obvious?”

“Absolutely. Just ask already.”

“Okay...C-can I see your fangs?”

Who meets a vampire and asks to see their teeth? Jimin apparently. Nobody has asked him that before. Yoongi freezes for a second, unsure of how to respond.

So he doesn't. He does however, turn towards Jimin and bare his teeth for him to see. Yoongi doesn't know why he did it honestly.

Jimin lets out an amazed, “woah,”  before Yoongi shut his mouth and turns away slightly embarrassed. 

“Happy?” he grumbles.

“Yeah, they're so cool.” Why Jimin is so enthralled by his fangs, Yoongi will never understand. They are just teeth. Granted they are long and ridiculously sharp teeth, but still. 

“They wouldn't be so cool if they were stuck in your throat.” He's not annoyed, not really. It's just second nature to say mildly threatening things.  

“Does that mean all the movies were right about being bitten? Does it really hurt?” Jimin doesn't seem to find him scary at all. He knew he shouldn't have fallen asleep next to the kid. 

“Wanna find out?” He does his best to be intimidating, lowering his voice menacingly. 

It must work, because Jimin swallows audibly, and switches topics. “Who were the people in here earlier?”

“One was Dr. Yixing and the other was my friend Jin. They're the ones who managed to save you.”

“I’ll have to thank them too.”

“Yixing had to get back to work, but i'm sure Jin will baby you to death soon.”

“He secretly loves my babying, don't let him fool you.” Jin says as he walks in carrying a tray with what looks like soup on it. 

“Speak of the devil,” He can feel Jin eyeing him from the doorway but he keeps his eyes shut. It must be strange to see to see him voluntarily touching someone in a non violent way. 

Jimin giggles and its music to Yoongis ears, but then he feels Jimin's how body tense up next to his as his giggles are cut off abruptly. 

“Jimin?” It's the purple haired kid and Jeongguk. He's just walked in after Jin with this look of relief and confusion on his face.      

Jimin doesn't say anything just curls in on himself, his eyes squeezed shut. Immediately he wraps an arm around Jimin. Yoongi decides he doesn't like Jungkooks friend. At all. 

“Jimin, I'm so glad you're okay. Gukkie and I have been looking for you all night and -” The kids starts out energetically but is cut off by Jimin.  

“Taetae...Can you leave?” Jimin's voice was ice cold. It didn't sound right. 

“Jiminie,” Even Yoongi could hear the hurt in his voice. Taetae, or whatever his name is, steps forward reaching for Jimin before stopping and letting his hand fall in defeat. Jungkook just stands there too shocked to move or say anything, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Jin sets the tray down on Yoongi’s bedside table and ushers the other two boys out without a word.  

He pulls Jimin further into his embrace. The moment he feels tears soak his shirt he decides he  _ really _ doesn't like ‘Taetae’ and the kid better watch his back for making Jimin cry because he's out for blood.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have the next chaper already posted on aff (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1013476) if you want to read ahead but those are only kinda edited too :)


	4. Memories

 

After standing outside Yoongi’s portal Jihoon had decided sleep was way more important and heads home. Yoongi hadn't even acknowledged him earlier so it couldn't have been anything that Jihoon would need to know about, right? Originally he had been too curious to sleep so he had paced in front of Yoongi place until his brother made an appearance. Usually there wasn't any drama when it came to Yoongi. His brother didn't have many friends to have drama with, so Jihoon was extremely intrigued as to what the hell was going on. 

Like, he had witnessed Yoongi  _ running.  _ Yoongi didn't run. Ever. He wasn't called Motionless Min for nothing after all. He hadn't seen such a worried look on his brothers face in ages though, and it reminded Jihoon of the past. 

He didn't remember much because of how young he was at the time, but he knows all three of them had a shitty life back with the vampires. He doesn't know the gritty details about how they left and Yoongi refuses to talk about it. Jihoon does remember Yoongi carrying him when Sohee got too tired and how much he and his sister relied on Yoongi to navigate Seouls filthy back streets. It was a good thing Jin had found them when he did, because at the rate they were going they would have never made it. Yoongi was so underfed (they all were) and emaciated from forgoing whatever blood they could get from street rats that they had to take frequent breaks just so he didn't pass out. 

He will forever be indebted to Jin for saving them. That's why he listens to all Jins nagging and does as he's told even though it can be annoying.      

Just as Jihoon collapses on his bed his phone buzzes.

 

 **From:** **Jisoo**

_ You still need someone to rap for your latest track??? _

_ Read 8:58 A.M. _

 

He lay still for a moment deciding whether it’s worth answering right then. 

 

**To: Jisoo**

_ yeah, you know someone? _

_ Read 9:00 A.M. _

 

**From: Jisoo**

_ kinda. just met him but he says hes a fan of your work so he cant be too bad right?  _

_ Read 9:00 A.M. _

 

**To: Jisoo**

_ fine. im desperate so bring him by sometime later today and we’ll see what he can do _

_ whats his name anyway _

_ Read 9:01 A.M. _

  
  


**From Jisoo**

_ Seongcheol :-) _

_ Read 9:01 A.M. _

 

***

 

Jin has never seen Yoongi act so protective over someone that wasn't his twin or Jihoon. As unsettling as it was to witness, he is genuinely happy for him. Maybe this Jimin kid will help Yoongi to open up and finally come to terms with Sohee's death. 

Jin still remembers when he first met them both. 

It had snowed the day he found the three of them hiding in the alley. Jin smelled them first, and went to investigate instead of continuing on to school like he was supposed to be doing. Thank God he had stopped to look.

       From where Jin stood he could see the three vampire fledglings cuddled together, a girl and boy side by side with a smaller boy squished between them protectively.  The eldest boy had been the worst off in the group; he could barely stay conscious because of malnutrition. The other two were in better shape but not by much. It had been the girl who begged Jin to help her brothers and Jin, being the bleeding heart he was, took them back the wolves. 

Nobody would feed them their blood, so Jin sacrificed his own vital fluid for the starved little vampires until they were healthy enough to be switched to the blood bags he would get from Yixing's dad. He took care of them almost obsessively, like a mother with her newborns, until they were back to normal. 

At first Yoongi didn't talk to anyone besides his siblings. He refused to let anyone who wasn't bearing gifts in the form of plasma to come anywhere near them. 

Jin never really figured out what made him give up and let Jin in; he always assumed it was Sohee who talked him into it. Either way, after three weeks he thanked Jin and even let Jihoon show Jin his big boy fangs (he had been so proud of his teeth and Jin found him to be the cutest little thing).   

Hoseok had been the second person to befriend the new vampires. He fell for Sohee at first sight. 

Namjoon and Jungkook were next. Jihoon had disliked Namjoon because he had accidentally stepped on him, but he and Kookie had bonded over Namjoon’s embarrassment.  

Jin had watched it all with a content look on his face. 

So when Yoongi had just met Jimin and was comfortable enough to practically coddle the boy, Jin was a little offended. It took three weeks for Yoongi to even speak to him for god's sake. 

Taehyung was clearly upset over it too. The poor boy was practically sobbing while Kookie whispered in his ear when he dropped them off at his apartment. He wanted to stay and make Taehyung some hot tea but he knew Namjoon was waiting for him. Besides, it was weird being around Jungkook while he didn't have his memories back. Jin just wanted to snuggle him to death. He had missed kookie so much; it was to hold himself back.  So he let Jungkook take over and made his way over to Namjoon’s place.

 

***

 

“He h-hates m-me!” Taehyung wailed for the fourth time. He had his head buried in Jungkook's chest, his hands fisted in Kookies sweatshirt. 

“No he doesn't, he's just hurt for whatever reason. Didn’t you see it in his face, Taetae?” Jungkook had been very helpful thus far, he had rubbed circles on his back and whispered reassurances while they had an audience. Now that they were alone he spoke a loud and pulled Taehyung onto his lap. “Besides he's extra sensitive right now because of his first shift. Once he comes back to his senses we can all sit down and talk it out.”

“I guess you’re right,” He sniffed out. “But how could he just ask me to leave like that?”

“I don't know. I couldn't believe he did that either. I’m sure he’ll feel horrible about it later.” Jungkook reassured him. “Aren't you glad he's okay though,”

“Of course I am!” Taehyung whipped his head so fast he felt dizzy for a moment.

“Me too,” It's quiet for a few seconds before Jungkook speaks again. “No offense but you stink. I probably do too. You wanna shower first or should I?”

“Do you think Jin would mind?”

Jungkook shrugs. “He told us to ‘Make ourselves at home’ didn't he? I typically shower at home.”

“You go first.” 

After Taehyung showered he curled up with Jungkook in the room Jin had designated as theirs for the time being. It was pretty bare; It only had a king sized bed, a nightstand, and a huge dresser but the bed was ridiculously comfy.

He falls asleep after an hour of staring at the ceiling.  

 

***

 

The second Jimin heard Taehyung's voice, his brain turned off. It was almost like his brain couldn't take anymore so it just decided to stop working correctly. He vaguely recognizes his own voice asking his best friends to leave. His eyes are shut tightly as if to block out everything. 

He feels Yoongi’s arms around him. That's when it hits him fully. He just pushed away his best friend who had followed after him. He's a shitty perso n.

Taehyung as always been there for him. When Jimin was released from the orphanage Taehyung had followed after him blindly. Taehyung had done great in school; he was naturally smart. Even when they both had to get shitty jobs to cover their rent, Taehyung had stayed, his cheery disposition not changing a bit. Taehyung had defended him when they first met Jungkook, who had made fun of Jimin for his height and chubby cheeks at the time. 

Taehyung had  _ always  _ come through for Jimin. He's been the only constant, reliable thing in Jimin's life ever since his parents died. Jimin doesn't know what he'd do if Taehyung wasn't there. Now Taehyung was planning on going a place he couldn't follow.  It was a terrifying thought. 

What he said was just a reflex, Jimin just did it out of self preservation; when you burn your hand you instinctively retract your hand from whatever was causing you harm.

The distress in Taehyung's voice caused guilt to flood Jimin instantly.   _ Taetae probably hates me now. I won't see him again.  _

It was Jimins fault for letting his own insecurities and fears overtake him.

But in Jimin fragile state all he can do is cry himself to sleep while Yoongi hums softly in the background.

 

***

 

Namjoon has broken just about everything in his room at least once. He is constantly begging Yoongi to fix something, from his alarm clock to his closet door. He's a king; he should be poise and confident in everything he does, however, Namjoon has never been either of those things and everyone knows it. 

So when Jin walks in on him fumbling with his bookshelf that has apparently decided to fall apart in his hands he's in the middle of grumbling,  _ God dammit I just wanted to put this fuckin’ book back. Why can't I have nice things _ . 

Namjoon is only alerted to his boyfriend's presence because of Jins adorable giggling. He cranes his neck towards the door where Jin is standing -his hand covering his mouth- with his best please-help-me-I'm-stuck look plastered on his face which only causes Jin to crack up more.

“Jin! Thank God you're here. Quit laughing and help me please.” Namjoon stick out his bottom lip bats his eyelashes in an attempt to be cute. 

“Oh god. Just stop doing that with your face. I'm coming.” Jin confiscates the shelf from Namjoon, who stacks the books -that were previously balanced on said shelf- on his wooden desk nearby. 

“Honestly, how did you even manage to break a book shelf Joonie?” Jin asked, setting the rack down next to the tower of novels. 

“I dont wanna talk about it.” Namjoon falls face down on his bed officially done with his destructive tendencies. “What did you think about Kookie?” 

His voice comes out muffled but Jin must have heard anyway because he answers. “It was so weird. I kept having to remind myself not to smother him with hugs. It would probably just freak him out at this point.”

“I know what you mean. I missed him so much.” It was getting hard to breathe with his face smushed in the bedspread. Turning his head a to face where Jin had sat down next to him he continues. “As much as I want to remind him, I don't know if it would be the right thing to do.”

Namjoon thinks he must sound really pitiful and that's why Jin starts rubbing soothing circles on his back.  

“You did the right thing by giving him the option baby.” Jin's voice is soft, reassuring in its timbre, and Namjoon loves way it calms him. “And if Kookie is anything like he was before he disappeared,  i'm sure he definitely won't leave without finding the truth of what happened. So don't stress too much about it. Once he remembers, he won't want to leave you again.” 

“Will you stay with me while i take a nap?” Namjoon scoots closer to Jin and tugs on his arm so Jins laid out, tangling their long limbs together.

“What about Kookie and Taehyung? They’re staying in my house, remember?”

“Have Hobi take care of it.” Namjoon grunts. He can feel sleep start to drag him under and he knows he’ll be haunted by the past; he doesn't want to face it alone.

Jin just sighs -a sigh of defeat- and snuggles closer, kissing Namjoon’s forehead. 

 

***

 

Hoseok gets a series of texts while he's in the shower but doesn't read it until he's fully dressed.

 

**From: Jin**

_ Can you please watch the children?  _

_ Read 10:30 _

 

**From: Jin**

_ Please hobi i have my hands full at the moment _

_ Read 10:30 _

 

**From: Jin**

_ ill make you dinner _

_ Read 10:31 _

 

**From: Jin**

_ and dessert i promise _

_ Read 10:31 _

 

**To: Jin**

_ Ok but dont forget ur promise _

_ how long do i need babysit?? _

_ Read 10:33 _

 

**From: Jin**

_ ill be there in a few hrs :) _

_ Read 10:33 _

 

Once Hoseok gets to Jin place he's surprised to find the living room, kitchen and bathrooms all empty. He panics for a second before he thinks to check the guests room for the ‘the children’ he supposed to be watching.

It’s cute the way Taehyung and Jungkook are intertwined. Taehyung has most of his upper body on Jungkook's chest, his arms splayed out and legs in between Jungkook's. They both seem so comfortable and content positioned like that. Jungkook even has his arms wrapped around the boy on top of him. 

He feels a pang of jealously just looking at them. He quickly shuts the door.  

Hoseok can't help but think of Sohee and how they used to sleep together like that. Even when asleep Hoseok needed to be in contact with her. She never complained about Hoseoks constant need for affection. Instead, whenever she noticed his hesitance she would grab his hand first and smile brightly at him. If Hoseoks smile was the sun, Sohee's was like fireworks. Her smile awed those who looked upon its sheer brilliance.   

Seeing Jungkook alive and well makes Hoseoks chest ache. On one hand, he had always  regarded Jungkook as a brother. On the other, he resents Jungkook for being the cause of Sohee's death. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So illl start posting weekly now that the story is cought up with the chapters on aff  
> see you saturday :)


	5. Death and the After Effects

Hoseok had been the one to find Sohee. He had on his way to visit Yoongi when his phone rang. He had answered, a smile on his face, when he saw it was Sohee. 

“Baby! I was just on my way to visit Yoongi. Are you still spending the night?”

The line was silent.

“Baby? Sohee?” The smile slipped off his face. 

All he could hear was faint panting like someone was breathing on the phone's microphone. Then, “Hobi..”

“Where are you? What's wrong?”

“Th-the river,” Her voice was getting fainter. Hoseok took off running towards the woods. 

He knew exactly where she was. Sohee always said a kid needed to be outside; on the days she babysat Jungkook she often took the little prince to the river that wasn't but five minutes out from the camp. 

Sohee had been alive but just barely.  He didn't even register the fact that jungkook  wasn't with her, he just cradled her to his chest mindful of the branch that was lodged in her stomach.

Her eyes fluttered, trying to stay open. She reached a hand up to grab Hoseok but stopped midway, her hand crashing down onto her lap.

Hoseok knew then she wouldn't make it.

Carefully, he grabbed his phone and dialed yoongi with shaky fingers.

"Where the fuck are you? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago." Sohee's brother spat at him.

"Yoongi," his words clogged in his throat. "It's Sohee. She's not gonna make it."

"What? What do you mean?" 

Hoseok sniffled and looked down at Sohee whose lips moved like she was trying to say something.

"Wait, Hoseok, are you crying?"

"Hurry and come to the river, Yoongi. Right now."

"I'm on my way." Yoongi hung up without waiting for a reply.

"H-hobi," Sohee managed to croak out. "Kookie-"

"Shh, baby we’ll find him it's okay." Hoseok quickly scan the area and finds a corpse not a few feet away from where he's sat with sohee in his lap. He must have missed the body in his panic.

“Sorry,” she croaks. A single tear slipped out of her right eye.

"Did you kill him, baby?" Sohee didn't answer just coughed, more blood spilling out. "You did good. I'm so proud of you.” Hoseok pushed her bangs away from her face. 

_ She has a hair appointment next week, _ pops in his head.

"Yoon..gi.."

"He's almost here just hold on, aright?"

Teardrops blurred his vision, but he could see her close her eyes and attempt to smile for him. There is blood in between her teeth.

"Stay with me, please. Look at me, okay?" She doesn't.

"L-love you," it come out garbled but Hoseok understands.

"No, no, no, no," Sohee falls limp in his arms, her head dangled at a weird angle.  

He tried to shake her, "Sohee? Baby?" He buries his face in her neck. "Come back,"

It was their weekly date night. They would have gone out dancing and after she would spend the night. But that's not going to happen now. It won't ever happen again.

Yoongi found his dead twin cradled in Hoseoks lap upon his arrival.

He didn't cry. 

Instead he left Hoseok to sob and scream by himself. He searched the deceased man without saying a word. He found a wallet with his ID, credit cards, and  ₩ 20,000 in the pocket. His ID said his name was Choi Seungwoo. He was a vampire too, one probably sent to assassinate the prince.

Yoongi was in denial for a few hours. Yoongi didn't cry or scream at first; he carried on the way he would have if his sister were still alive. Hoseok watched him, silently simmering with hate, without know what to do. Jin decided to let Yoongi come to the realization own his own terms. But when Yoongi asked when Sohee could sing for his latest track, Hoseok lost his temper. 

"She's never coming back, Yoongi. She's dead." Yoongi sunk to his knees, every word from Hoseoks mouth hit him like bullets. "I saw her die. She waited for you! She waited but you didn't make it in time." He watched as Yoongi flinched and covered his ears in refusal of the truth. "All she wanted was to see her brother one last time and you couldn't even give her that. She called out your name-"

Jin had slapped a hand over Hoseoks mouth, effectively cutting him off, and dragged him away leaving Yoongi hunched over on the cold floor alone.

Seeing Jungkook happily sleeping with someone when he the reason Hoseok sleeps alone every night rubs Hoseok the wrong way. He knows It wasn't really Jungkook's fault, but he can't help the negative feeling that pop up everytime he sees the lost prince.

 

***

 

Namjoon wakes up alone to a note next to his head on the pillow.

 

_ Joonie, _

_ I stayed as long as i could. i cant leave Kookie and his friend to eat Hobis food, you would never get the chance to tell Kookie the truth then. Stop by when you have time, i'll have a plate ready for you _

_ Love, Jin   _

 

Namjoon smiles a little at the cute note his boyfriend had left him. He almost rolls off the bed during his stretch but manages not to break anything this time.

He snuggles into the pillow Jin had used and decides to call his boyfriend.

"Namjoon! Did you sleep well?" Jin answers immediately. 

"You left me," he grumbles. He's not really upset, but he wishes he could have woken up to Jin's body heat. 

" _ I had too. Didn't you read my note? _ "

"I did and I get why, but I'm still not happy about it" Namjoon rolls onto his stomach, pouting even though he knows Jin won't see it. 

" _ We'll it's a good thing I leave, it was so awkward when I walked in. _ "

"Why, what happened baby?" Namjoon doesn't think Hoseok would say or do anything that would cause there to be a problem. 

" _ They were all just sitting in the living room. The T.V. was on but the atmosphere was just horrible. Hobi claims it's nothing...I don't believe him though. _ " 

"I'll ask him about it later. How's my brother and his friend?" He wants to visit Jungkook, but Kookie probably wouldn't appreciate a stranger hanging around for no reasons. 

" _ Kookie’s doing fine but his friend has been moping around the whole time. But he cheered up a bit when I fed them, so I think he'll be okay. _ "

"Your food  _ is _ magical..What's he moping for?"

" _ You know that kid Jimin? The one Yoongi brought in? Well something happened between them. Jimin doesn't want to see Taehyung right now and so he's moping about my apartment. _ "

“Give it a few weeks, i'm sure they will work it out. If it's upsetting Jimin, i'm sure Yoongi will help them solve whatever issue is.”

“ _ You’re probably right..You want me to bring you dinner tonight or are you going to stop by?” _

 

_ *** _

 

_ You didn't make it in time.  _

_ Yoongi!  _ Sohee was standing in front of him, her arms reaching out and small hands making grabbing motions. She was dressed in the couple outfit she had bought them last Christmas: oversized white shirt, ripped black skinnies, combat boots, and a black beanie with ‘Zzz...’ printed on it. It was like looking in a mirror, only she had a piece of wood impaling her abdomen. The wound looks horrible; her shirt torn and beginning to stain crimson, splinters from the wood littering her skin, veins on her uncovered stomach standing out black under her pasty complexion. 

_ All she wanted was to see her brother one last time and you couldn't even give her that _ \- "Yoongi!" - _ she called out your name. _

Sohee lowers her arms and glides closer, pouting. She leans over so her lips are almost touching the shell of his ear. She whispers sweet voice low,  _ It should have been you- _

"Yoongi!"

He gasps, choking on all the air rushing into his lungs.

“Are you okay?” Jimin is looking down at him with a worried frown wrinkling his eyebrows.

“Just peachy.”

“You dont sound ‘just peachy’.” Jimin says suspiciously.

“It was just a nightmare Jiminie.” Yoongi tries to brush it off. “How are you? You must not be feeling too bad if you can nag me this early.”

“I wasn't nagging! I just wanted to know if you were okay since you were freaking out. And i'm feeling just fine, thank you. Beside its like one in the afternoon.”

“Yeah, I should still be asleep. Anyway, i’ll have Yixing come check on you. You can't get up and move around too much until then, got it?”  

“Yes sir!”

“You won't die if i go take a shower, will you?”

“N-no. I’m okay now, you can go.” Jimin flushed.

“Great,”He smirks.

Yoongi sits down immediately in the shower and lets the water cascade over his shoulders. He hasn't had a nightmare about his sister in a few months. He thought he was getting past it. She died six years ago, when they were sixteen. He shouldn't still be having guilt induced nightmares.

Even Hoseok had come to terms with her death and the fact that he would be alone forever; wolves mate once and for life, after all.

It had felt strange breathing once Yoongi knew his twin no longer was, like he shouldn't be taking breaths if she wasn't. 

He stopped eating and didn't leave Jin's bed for months. The apartment he shared with his siblings- Sohee - drove him crazy, so he had moved into Jin place.  It was a win-win situation, really. Jin wanted to look after Yoongi and little Jihoon, and he need a place to stay that wouldn't suffocate him with memories of her. 

He wouldn't speak to anyone but Jin, he had to or else Jin would never leave him alone, not even Jihoon.

All his friends let him be until he almost drowned in the bath tub. He had passed out while bathing because of starvation. Jin brought him blood everyday. Yoongi just refused to drink it, or he accepted it but stowed the bag away with the rest of the unopened bags under the bed.  Apparently a vampire can't function on a cup of blood a week.  

After that scare, Jin had been determined to bring Yoongi back from the ledge he had been staring down. Affection was what Yoongi needed, Jin had decided, and lots of it. 

It hadn't worked; there was objects thrown and curses yelled. Yoongi did everything he could to push his friends away, especially the people who reminded him of his lost twin the most. 

Five months after Sohee's death, Jin told Yoongi they couldn't find Jihoon anywhere. They looked in all his favorite spots and he wasn't there, he said. 

The thought of losing another sibling had been too much for Yoongi. For the first time Yoongi willing left the bed. He ran around the whole camp panicked and screaming for Jihoon before running to the place his sister had been laid to rest.

Jihoon had been crouched in front of her head stone crying. “Yoongi wont speak to me anymore. He probably wishes I had died instead, right?” He overheard his baby brother snivel.  

Yoongi felt his heart crack. He calmly pulled Jihoon into his arms. 

“Yoongi?” Jihoon sounded been taken aback. 

“Let's get something straight, brat. I never wished you had died in her place. Ever. I saved you both from our parents only to let her die anyway so if anything it should've been me. Got that?” Jihoon nods. “Good. Now if you’re going to go for a walk or anything, you need to tell someone  so I don't have a heart attack.” Yoongi tightens his arms around his brother. 

“Okay, but I told Jin I was going to visit Sohee before I left.”

“That mother fucker.”

Jin had this self satisfied smirk on display once he was Yoongi and Jihoon walk into his apartment holding hands. Yoongi gave Jin his scariest glare that promised a slow and painful death. 

There's a knock on the door.

“Yoongi, are you okay?” Jimin yells so Yoongi can hear him over the roaring water. “It’s been 30 minutes already.”

“Fuck,” He stands up and hurries to wash up. “Yeah, i’ll be out in a few.”

 

***

 

Jihoon gets a text around noon.

**From: Jisoo**

_ are u awake yet??? _

_ Read 12:01 _

 

**To:Jisoo**

_ No. _

_ Read 12:01 _

 

**From: Jisoo**

_ Great! Seungcheol will be at your studio in a half hour :-) _

_ oh yeah his stage name is s.coups _

_ Read 12:02 _

 

It takes Jihoon ten minutes to shower and another three to get dressed. He's a little grumpy so he just throws whatever he grabs first on. 

He's not expecting much of this ‘S.Coups’ guy. Its an odd name, but he can't really say anything with his own stagename being Woozi. 

When S.Coups walks into his studio, he a little surprised to see how attractive he is. The rapper is tall - he a fucking giant - and thin, with a nice jawline. His ears stick out a bit but Jihoon thinks it's kind of cute. Not that he'd admit to that to anyone, ever.  

Another man walks in after S.coups and this guy has to be a model with how good he looks. The new guy has long shoulder length hair that is ridiculously shiny; it blows back away from his face when he walk through the door.  He’s got a clear face and a nice smile. 

The two stand close to each other while they introduce themselves.

“It’s so amazing to finally meet you Woozi. I’ve been a fan for a while.” S.Coups starts. “Hello, i’m Choi Seungcheol, you can call me S.Coups or  Seungcheol, whatever you prefer is fine really. And my friend, Jeonghan, is just here for moral support I hope you don't mind. ” 

As nice and handsome both of the guys were, there was something about them both that was bugging Jihoon. 

“Nah, it’s cool. It’s great to meet you both. So, Seungcheol, I hear you want to collaborate with me. I won't promise anything til I hear you. Do you have anything prepared or are you going to freestyle it? ”

Seungcheol jumps right into whatever he prepared and it sounds solid. He doesn't miss a beat, but the way he enunciates his words reminds Jihoon of someone. 

_ Yoongi. _

Jihoon pays extra attention to Seungcheol’s mouth.

He wouldn't have seen the pair of fangs if he wasn't actively searching for them.   

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually i put up two chapters every weekend, so ill try to have the next one up sometime tomorrow


	6. Apologies

The past few days were spent just lazing around bed. Jin would bring him food everyday, but other than that he was more often than not alone. Yoongi would hang out when he could, but he was occupied with work; he spent most of his time in the studio now that Jimin was getting better.

Neither of them had really wanted to discuss how Jimin ended up with  Yoongi or the fact that Yoongi and Jimin were connected in some way.  

Yoongi had nightmares almost every night, but he refused to talk about whatever was causing them. It was frustrating to say the least.

Once Dr. Yixing has officially given Jimin the okay to move around after about a week, he goes to visit Yoongi in his studio. He has Hoseok take him to the correct portal and asks if he would like to join them but he declines without hesitation. Weird. Jimin thought they were close friends. Maybe he was mistaken.

Jimin follows the directions Hoseok gave him while they walked to the portal.

He spies Yoongi hunched over himself at a desk with two computer screens. Both has some mixing program pulled up on screen, but Yoongi isn't using either; he's furiously scribbling in a notebook that looks a little worse for for wear.

Seeing Yoongi after a long period of time has his stomach in a knot.

He catches Yoongi’s attention by knocking lightly on the doorframe he just exited. Yoongi’s head snaps up at breakneck speed. His eyes narrow when he sees Jimin.

“Hi,” He raises a hand and waves.

“Who let you in here? It was Hobi, wasn't it?” He shakes his head and motions for Jimin to sit on the loveseat couch against the wall.

“Yeah, I asked him to show me where you work since Dr.Yixing said I could move around.” He bounces slightly on the cushion, gauging how old the thing is. He stops once he feels a spring poke his ass. “I got bored waiting for you to come back. When are you going to be done?”

“I still have work to do on this song. After that we can go home I guess.”

“Okay.” They sit in silence, Yoongi diligently working, for about fifteen minutes before Jimin starts talking again. “Who is that song for? How long have you been working on it?”

Yoongi sighs, spinning around in his chair to face Jimin. “It’s for Namjoon. He’s been have a rough time lately since the three of you got here.”

“Why?” Jimin has never met Namjoon in person. He only knows the name because Jin loves to talk about his king boyfriend and how he manages to break everything.

“Well, this might sound unbelievable, but Jungkook is Namjoon’s brother who disappeared when I was sixteen. Somehow he lost his memories. It's just a coincidence that we all met.  Anyway, Namjoon doesn't know if he should tell Jungkook about his past. It's not a very happy story.” Yoongi’s face darkens and Jimin recognizes griefs shadow, but he doesn't ask. It’s a story for another time.  

“So Jungkook's technically a prince?” Jimin doesn't know how to react. The boy he spent the last four years with is royalty? He supposes the makes sense, Jungkook always had a princely attitude.

“Yeah. Jin tells me Jungkook and that Taehyung kid won't get off his couch as it is. If Jungkook remembers he might have a bad reaction.”  

“They haven't left his couch?” Jimin looks down at his hands in his lap, picking at his nails.

Yoongi hums. “Apparently Taehyung hasn't eaten much.”  

"Oh." Jimin feels twice the guilt pile on his shoulders. He really wants to apologize to Taehyung, but he afraid. He wouldn't know where to start anyway.

"You look like someone just kicked a puppy. Why don't you just talk to him if you feel that bad?" Yoongi shakes his head. "I don't know what exactly happened between you two but I hate seeing you upset."

Jimin smiles a little but keeps his head down in thought. Maybe he should reach out first. Taehyung stayed with Jin for a reason, right? What if he was waiting for Jimin to go to him? 

 

***

 

Taehyung is depressed.

His best friend is hurt but he can't go visit because, for whatever reason, Jimin doesn't want to see him. It hurts to think that Taehyung can't comfort the person he is closest with-other than Kookie; he is different.

Knowing his presence would only make things worse, he chose to steer clear of Jimin and instead became couch potato for a whole week. And because Taehyung was withering away on the couch, so was Jungkook.

Jin kept interrupting his pity party. It was getting annoying to be honest. He would make meals for he and Jungkook, which were delicious and tempting, but Taehyung can't find his appetite. Jungkook takes one for the team -not really Jins creations are always crazy good- and eats both his and Taehyungs plates without Jins knowledge. The oldest sits and tries chatting with the boys and Tae doesn't mind but then Jin would try to bring up Jimin, casually asking how Taehyung was going to make up with him.

Snapping, Taehyung finally says “ _ I don't want to talk about it _ .”

He can actually see Jin deflate at his harsh tone. He mutters a soft “ _ Sorry.”. _

Jin just wants to help and Taehyung knows that, but he is content to just wallow in his misery.

He is in the middle of watching  _ Cast Away _ -the part where Willson gets swept out to sea-  alone when Jin comes back for the fourth time that afternoon wanting to talk.

He quickly wipes his eyes with the back of his hands; watching Tom Hanks lose his best friend  _ might _ have hit a sore spot for him. He makes a note to never take Namjoon’s movie recommendations again.

Jin is wearing the biggest smile he has ever seen. Like he just achieved world peace. “Tae I have great news for you! Jimin wants to see you!”

Taehyung jumps up off the couch.  

 

_ *** _

 

Jihoon can't remember the last time he was in contact with another vampire other than his siblings. Yoongi and Sohee had ran away with Jihoon when he was six; he doesn't remember that much before Jin saved them, just that they all were in a bad place.

He likes Seungcheol the more he sees him, though. He knows Yoongi wouldn't like it, but he agrees to collaborate with the rapper. Before he accepted Seungcheol, Jihoon had brought up the whole vampire thing, wanting to clear that up. Seungcheol had known Jihoon was one. That's the reason he had reached out to him; it would have been hard to hide his vampirism from a human if they worked together closely, he said.

“Us vampires have to stick together, right?” He had said, an easy smile gracing his face.

Over the next few weeks they get pretty close. Jihoon is ruthless when in producer mode, and Seungcheol seems to understand it's nothing personal - Jihoon is just trying for perfection. Their relationship is good, ideal even.

Working long hours with someone is hard, but they managed to not get sick of each other. Usually Seungcheol will come over to Jihoon's for breakfast- a mug of warm blood- after a rough night of recording. The two of them would often take their cups back to Jihoon’s room and relax before Seungcheol had to get home.

The butterflies he got whenever Seungcheol was near is foreign to Jihoon. He grew up surrounded by smelly wolves; nothing against Jin and the rest, they just always carry an unpleasant aroma. Even though vampires didn't have that great of a sense of smell it was still better than a human's, and he swore he wouldn't ever be able to get the foul fragrance out of his things. Jihoon has learned to ignore it, but it was strong enough for him to subconsciously deter any romantic feelings for the wolves surrounding him.

But Seungcheol never reeked of wet dog. The vampire always looked attractive and his voice was pleasant to listen to; Jihoon never got tired of hearing it, even after all the recording they’d been doing.  

Yoongi was busy with other things, what exactly he didn't know, so Seungcheol's presence went otherwise unnoticed. Jihoon was mildly surprised about that fact. His brother had always been adamant about the need to avoid contact with other vampires.

How was it that Yoongi had not noticed Seungcheol’s lingering scent? 

 

_ *** _

 

Jin had mentioned Jimin wanted to take a walk around camp, so the two boys meet at the edge of the forest closest to Yoongi’s tent.

Jimin had been pacing back and forth, hands gesturing mildly, when he first spots him. As he gets closer he can hear his best friend practicing what he was going to say. He listened intently so Jimin wouldn't have to repeat the whole spiel. 

"I'm so sorry, Taetae. I was just so scared and I couldn't control my wolf so I over reacted. I didn't mean to push you away, really. I should have apologized earlier but I was still recovering and  then I started to second guess myself. I'm the worst, and I know-"  he freezes mid-stride when he sees Taehyung standing behind him.

Taehyung pulls Jimin into a hug the moment he stops talking.

"You dummy, of course I forgive you. You're my best friend." Taehyung can feel tears trail down his collarbone as he squeezes Jimin tighter.  "We've been through so much, you really think I'd abandon you so easily? I was so worried about you."

“I'm sorry anyway, I didn't meant it. Hearing you and Kookie talk about moving up to Seoul to take up the scouts offer, I freaked out.” Jimin whispers into his neck.

Both boys are so overcome with emotion they don't see, or in Jimins case smell, the vampires approaching.

 

***

 

Yoongi knew he shouldn't have encouraged Jimin to meet his friend. Jimin had dragged him home yesterday, in better spirits after their talk. They had gone straight to bed since it was 12AM when they reached Yoongi’s portal tent. 

Jimin had been a mess the next day, worrying about how to ask Taehyung to meet him. Yoongi told him to have Jin send him over. 

His hatred of the kid had lessened quite a bit after listening to Jin constantly ramble on about both Taehyung and Jungkook. Someone who was suffering so much because of Jimins reaction couldn't be that bad, he thought, maybe he was just being overprotective of Jimin. 

Jimin had looked so melancholy that past week, it had been hard to look at him. The image of  Jimin when he visited Yoongi at work, head downcast, Yoongi couldn't take it anymore. He suggested they make up just so Jimin would stop being depressed.  

Yoongi had offered to visit Jin if Jimin wanted to speak to Taehyung without him being in hearing range but Jimin insisted he would feel better in a place where his pacing wouldn't be hindered.  

He should have known better than to watch Jimin walk out the door with the intent to walk the forest. Nothing good has ever come from the people he cared for going into the forest. 

He’d felt uneasy all day, putting around his room, but just brushed it off as nervousness for Jimin. 

After an hour with no word from Jimin, Yoongi starts to panic. He calls Jin first to see if maybe the boys had just gone over to eat. That has to be it? Right? The boys were probably just hungry and knew Yoongi can't cook for shit, so they went straight to Jin. 

All he manages to do is worry Jin, who hadn't seen them either, too. 

He catches Jungkook say “What do you mean they aren't with him? _ ” ,  _ before he hangs up and searches the house again. His head has  _ Jimin, Jimin, where is Jimin,  _ stuck on repeat.  

It's on his way past Jihoon’s room that he realizes why he’d felt like something was astray. His brother had brought a vampire to their house. Dread settles into his gut.

“Fuck,” He pushed Jihoon’s door open only to find the room empty, two mugs half full of blood and Jihoon’s phone still on the nightstand next to the bed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt edited OTL sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes


	7. The Lost Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt really edited but then again when are my chapters ever edited lmao

 

Jin calls Namjoon while he's working to talk about how cute Jimin and Yoongi are.

“So, I go over there to give Jimin some soup- like I always do- and they were snuggling Joonie,  _ snuggling.  _ He was practically purring as Jimin played with his hair when I walked in. Yoongi’s face got red as a tomato when he saw me! He tried to hide his face in Jimins shoulder. I'm pretty sure he was mumbling curses at me; it was adorable. Even Jimin was cracking up.” 

“Yoongi was willingly touching someone and, dare I say, enjoying it?” It's impossible for Namjoon to imagine Yoongi all cuddled up with anyone.Namjoon tried to hug Yoongi once...he doesn't like to think about it. Being generally terrifying must run in the family because Jihoon tried to beat someone -Mingyu, he thinks- with a guitar a few years ago. For such small people, they sure do contain copious amounts of rage. 

“Yeah I’d even go so far as to say he was loving it.” Jin paused. “Oh, speak of the devil. Yoongi is calling me. I’ll talk to you later baby.”

He gets back to work after saying his goodbyes to Jin. He’s gotten a good 20 minutes of pure working done when his phone rings again. He answers the call and sets it on speaker. 

“We have a problem.” Namjoon would know it was Yoongi without checking the caller ID; no one else would forgo greeting him properly, even Jin starts out with a warm, ‘ _ Joonie! Are you busy?’. _

“Do enlighten me, Yoongi.” Namjoon has a lot of problems,and doesn't really want to help Yoongi with his at the moment. He busies himself with sorting through the papers on his desk. It's a mess of pack affairs and sheet music for his day job as a producer.  

“Jimin and Taehyung are missing and I think the clan is behind it.” He says, panic beginning to sound in Yoongi’s voice.

“How? You’ve been hidden for years, how did the clan find you?” Namjoon made sure the whole pack knew not to advertise their presence, especially after Sohee’s death. There was no mass service for her, just a small funeral between Yoongi, Jihoon, Jin, Hoseok, and himself. 

“Jihoon had brought home a vampire while I was at the studio.” Yoongi exhales loudly in the speaker. 

“Yoongi-” His hands freeze mid paper shuffle. 

“It’s not his fault. He doesn't know the full story. I should have kept a closer eye on him but I was so swept up with Jimin and the flow of inspiration he brought. Now Jimin, Taehyung and Jihoon are gone.”

“I’ll try my best to find them, okay? I’ll send the guard, but if they took them through the river I don't think we’ll be able to track them, Yoongi. They’ll probably want to trade you for them.” He types a quick text to Suho telling him the run down of the situation.  

“God fucking dammit when I get my hands on-”  

"I want to remember." Jungkook is huffing like he’d run a mile. As they lock eyes, Namjoon sees determination in them and he knows he can't refuse. "I heard you and Yoongi talking and I want to know why they took Taehyung and Jimin."

Namjoon hangs up on Yoongi when Jungkook barges into the room. He’ll probably pay for it later, but he can only deal with one problem at a time and his brother takes priority of Yoongi’s cursing.

"Are you sure? Once you know, you can't go back. " He still feels the need to give warning.

"Yes."

Namjoon sighs deeply, leaning back in his chair, wishing his brother wouldn't get sucked back into the mess that is their lives.

He had Yixing take a look at Jungkook a few days ago to determine what had caused his brother's memory loss. The doctor wasn't 100% sure, but he seemed to think it was  Psychogenic Amnesia; he had then explained that it was probably caused by the severe stress he had experienced. 

Reluctantly he guides his little brother so they are sat on his bed, facing each other, holding hands.

“Ready?” 

Jungkook nods his head.

 

***

 

Jin is uneasy. He had gone over to check on Yoongi only to find his house completely empty. Jihoon’s scent was stale, like he hadn't been home in a while, but Yoongi’s was still relatively fresh. 

He dials Yoongi and gets his voicemail. He starts to call Namjoon too, but then remembers Jungkook wanted to talk with him. He’ll have to handle this by himself.

He's not afraid that Yoongi would do something reckless on purpose, no, Yoongi isn't that selfish. It does however, plague him that Yoongi could do something harmful on accident. Jin has dealt with a grief-stricken Yoongi enough to know how scary it is. Yoongi just disconnects with reality when he has an overload of negative feelings, which clouds his reasoning and decision making. For example: starving himself, taking a bath when he could barely sit upright, and losing touch with his emotions. 

The only thing predictable about his depressive moods are where he goes to think: to visit Sohee. 

Yoongi isn't there when he arrives, doubling Jin’s apprehension. The whole wood is eerily silent- like all the wildlife has abandoned it. A light gust of wind cuts through his thin sweater, late October cold seeping into his skin.The trees cover the sun, his converse crunching on dead leaves. 

Jin stops walking and spins slowly, testing the air to see if he can catch Yoongi’s trail. Now that's he's paying attention, the stink of fresh blood mixed with cigarettes hits his nose hard.

"Oh no," he murmurs, his stomach sinking as he follows his nose further into the woods.  

When he sees Yoongi, his mouth falls open. The smell is too much; he slaps his hands over his nose and mouth, trying to block it out. 

So that's where they all went. 

Yoongi is sitting in a pile of corpses, drained animals scattered around him. He mustn't have been picky about his feeding . Jin spies squirrels, birds,  and deer lay stretched out before him. And is that a badger? He thinks it is.

Jin is facing his backside, but he can still see a cigarette hanging between his lips, ashes falling like snow. 

Yoongi did tend to sneak off during holiday to light up, but Jin never acknowledges it. He never smokes in Jin’s presence; either he doesn't want to be nagged or he thinks he’s slick. Being without a twin is hard, Jin knows, so he lets the occasional cig every once in awhile go. 

"Ah, it's Jin," Yoongi speaks low and rough, his speech slow. "I'm fine, just wanted a smoke, no need to come babysit me," Exhaust spills over his shoulder as he talks to Jin. 

Yoongi looks unearthly under the trees shade. His eyes are still ebony from feeding, his thick lashes and porcelain skin only emphasizing their darkness; it's unsettling how large and sharp his fangs are. Jin has never seen them in use since the vampires had been getting their nutrition from a bag. He is underdressed too, only wearing a thin black T-shirt and jeans with more holes than the weather permits. 

Jin steps around various carcases as he make his way closer to Yoongi. 

His friends chin and arms are smeared red. His clothes are stained for sure, but they’re black so it's hard to see. Jin will have to figure a way to clean him up soon.

"Yoongi," he starts softly. "What happened here?" 

"Well, I needed fresh air but I got thirsty while I was out since I hadn't fed in a while.” He pauses, blowing smoke out through his nose, mist curling up around his face thickly, like a dragon. “It's been so long since I had a fresh drink, Jin." 

  
  


***

 

Namjoon’s gift is Manipulation, like his father. He doesn't like to use it unless it's absolutely needed, like now.

With his eyes shut he rummages around in Jungkooks mind, looking for memories he could salvage. His organizes his thoughts in boxes similar to how Namjoon himself organizes his thoughts so it's fairly easy for him to find the corner where Jungkook’s forgotten memories are stacked. 

The boxes his past are packed away in are rotted, the cardboard discolored and soggy, like water had gotten to them. Fearlessly Namjoon tears into the first box, careful not to inflict more damage to it’s contents, and begins sorting through pictures and random items from Jungkooks childhood; Jungkook’s favorite sweater as a child, a picture of Namjoon teaching him to ride a bike, the blanket he’s had since birth, a photo of the snowman he, Jin, the twins and Jihoon had built one winter when Namjoon was busy, are tucked away at the bottom. 

If Namjoon had any doubt this was his brother, it's all gone now.

The second one reveals the stuffed rabbit Namjoon had gifted Jungkook was he turned twelve as a joke; he had told Jungkook he had found his long lost twin as he handed it to him. Jungkook hadn't thought it very funny, and made sure Namjoon knew it, but still clung to the animal in secret, when he thought Namjoon wouldn't notice.   

The next packaged in taped shut instead of just the flaps folder over each other.

Namjoon thinks he knows what he’ll find inside. 

Ripping through the tape, he finds a single picture. It’s a family portrait; On the left is their father, his arm around Namjoon, with Jungkook standing untouched in front of them. No one is smiling.  Past that, is a journal. Namjoon flips the pages slowly, reading all the nasty things their father had said to Jungkook.

_ Worthless piece of shit. Murderer. You’re brother hates you too, you know, for killing his mother. He’s just too nice to admit it.  _

Tears pool in Namjoon’s eyes just reading it. 

Hidden at the bottom is a picture book documenting bruises and a few scars. Every few pages Jin shows up with his first aid kit to help Jungkook. Namjoon’s heart breaks for his brother; he had known their father had been horrible to Jungkook, he just hadn't realized to what extent. He’s grateful to Jin for assisting Jungkook, but hurt that Jin hadn't informed him of the way his brother had been treated.

 More and more things -good and bad- from the past are uncovered as Namjoon digs through each box and lays everything out in a makeshift timeline, so when he returns to his own mind everything will play out like stop motion video for his brother. 

The last box’s corner is soaked in blood, and it drips in a steady stream as Namjoon holds it. Namjoon is scared to open it, not wanting to unleash any more demons on his brother; the memory of their father was enough.  He takes a deep breath, holds it for a few seconds before releasing it, and proceeds.  

Two things rest in the box: a tape recorder, and a blood-soaked knife.

Namjoon recognizes the knife as the one given to Sohee for emergencies. The day Jungkook went missing it had been found a mile away from Sohee, with another corpse. 

Namjoon tries to piece it together. Jungkook must have gotten his hand on the knife somehow and defended himself from the second attacker. If that was the case, why didn't he find his way home? 

He palms the recorder, thinking. Anything could be on it. It’s likely that it's connected to that day and has the all information Namjoon has been searching years for. 

Is he ready to hear it? 

He presses play. 

Laughter rings out, from Jungkook and Sohee he can tell. It's been too long since he's heard either. He savors their sound. 

“Kookie! Run!” Sohee's voice yells, their giggles cut off abruptly. Namjoon can hear screaming from both Sohee and Jungkook. 

Then, silence. 

He holds the device close to his right hear. It’s faint but he hears breathing and leaves rustling, like something - or someone - was being dragged. 

A yelp sounds, deep voice reverberating in the quiet. 

“You little shit,” More rustling followed by a screech. 

Namjoon listens to  Kookie sobbing over gurgling sounds. Then a thump.

He stops the recorder. He doesn't want to hear anymore. 

After lining the last of the memories out, he step back into himself only to witness his little brother fall apart. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	8. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point do i still have to metion the chapters lack of editing? hope you enjoy anyway~

This is not good. Yoongi has been doing so well feeding by bag. It will take him forever to overcome this relapse. Jin vows to keep a close eye on his friend in the future. 

“Besides, I need all the strength I can get if I want to get Jimin and Jihoon back.” He picks up the hare from his lap and finishes him up, slurping the last of the blood. 

“What about Taehyung?” He asks just to keep Yoongi talking. Jin needs Yoongi to  _ not _ be insane with bloodlust right now. How will they hatch a plan to retrieve the boys if one out of the three masterminds is off murdering little bunnies? 

“Him too,” He grinds the end of his cigarette on his thigh, the burn dissipating as soon as it appeared. Vampire with the ability to heal or not, Yoongi should not be smoking in the first place let alone using his thigh to put cigarettes out. Jin wants to scold Yoongi so bad for his carelessness for his health, but now is not the time.  _ One thing at a time Seokjin _ , he thinks. 

“I’m sure Jimin would appreciate that. Hey, Yoongs? Let's go home, yeah?¨ He tries to divert Yoongi’s attention, hoping to bring him back to himself by using his nickname.

Yoongi raises his eyebrow but is otherwise unresponsive; glances around, surveying the surroundings for his next prey. Licking his lips, his fangs flash menacingly. 

Maybe if Yoongi is distracted by something familiar, Namjoon’s clumsiness, he’ll come back to his senses. ¨Namjoon broke the toilet again and I need your help fixing it.” Jin is right next to him now, crouching down so they are eye to eye. 

“Again? I literally just fixed that a few months ago.” Yoongi scrunches his face up in disgust. 

“You know Joonie, he can barely walk straight. You’ll help right?” Color was starting bleed back into his eyes, the blackness draining away slowly. 

Jin sticks his lower lip out, knowing Yoongi has always had a weak spot for his pout, and casually pushes the animal remains away from them. 

¨What would you guys do without me?¨ Yoongi grumbles, fangs shrinking to normal size. 

He scoffs but doesn't comment. Honestly, what would they do without  _ Jin.  _ He single handedly tamed a blood thirsty vampire. Granted, it was one who loved and cared for him but still. 

_ Crisis averted _ , he thinks once they are safely inside his bathroom, Yoongi leaning over the toilet.  

 

***

 

Namjoon gets knocked over from the force of Jungkook crashing into him. His little brother holds on tight, almost squeezing the life out of him. He doesn't dislodge him though. Namjoon just gathers Jungkook in further and let the boy cry it all out. 

They sit together like that for a while. Every once in awhile Jungkook will apologize for forgetting and letting them be separated for so long. Namjoon will have none of that however, and reassures his brother that it doesn't matter anymore since he returned. 

After they both had dried their eyes, Namjoon goes to his kitchen to get them some warm tea with Jungkook following closely behind.  They sit in the kitchen, Jungkook pressed as close to Namjoon as he can get, chatting about their years spent apart.

¨Dad wouldn't let me search for you at first. I was so pissed. I had the guard working in secret until he kicked the bucket a few years ago.¨ he tells Jungkook.

¨At least you were doing something.¨ he looks down into his mug. ¨I wandered around the forest lost, for hours, before I came across the warehouse not to far from here. It was still open back then, and some of the workers called the police. I was put into the system soon after where i met Jimin and Taetae eventually.¨ 

¨How did you hide the fact that you are a werewolf for so long?¨ Namjoon asks bewildered. 

¨At first I would just run away to the old warehouse for the week that I would shift. It closed a month after I had been found there, so it was a pretty safe place for me to change. But once I became friends Tae and Jimin, they helped me so wouldn't have to leave them.¨

¨They weren't frightened at all?” Namjoon was flabbergasted. What kind of humans wouldn't be scared shitless of a supernatural creature?

¨Taehyung was so enthralled by me. Kept asking all these ridiculous questions.¨ he laughs, shaking his head at the memory. ¨Those idiots fear nothing, I swear to god. Jimin wanted to be turned so bad, but I made him wait a few years just to be sure.¨  

It’s been so long since that smile was directed at him. He takes a moment to relish it.

 

***

 

Yoongi lets Jin walk him back to his house, after fixing the commode of course, and usher Yoongi into the shower once he was certain Yoongi was back to his normal self. 

After Yoongi finishes washing up, he draws a  bath. 

He lay there thinking about how to get Jimin back, but also how to find Jihoon. He doesn't know who to search for first. There is no scent to follow to find his brother, and the little shit had left his phone behind. He was never introduced to the vampire Jihoon had befriended, doesn't even know a name to look for in the forgotten phone's contacts. He plans to have Jin call everyone in the list; it's not that many people anyway, and there is chance one of Jihoon’s friends would know who they should hunt down.

He’ll kill Jihoon, if his brother is still alive that is, for putting himself in danger once Yoongi gets his hands on him. 

He exhales long and loud before submerging himself fully. 

His father will most likely try to strike a bargain, and Yoongi will go along with it just to save Jimin from his fucked up family. 

At least he is positive Jimin is still breathing. His father wouldn't want some of the only leverage in his possession to be damaged; besides, werewolves are hard to kill- like cockroaches. 

He can't say the same for Taehyung. Poor human was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. His body wasn't found somewhere in the woods, which is a good sign; however, Yoongi still isn't optimistic. A human being kept alive within a vampire tribe would only mean one thing: he won't be with the living for very long. Having a human to feed off of with minimal consequences is a rare thing, Taehyung will be treated as livestock, and be passed around the tribe until they are able to rescue him. 

Guilt ridden, Yoongi pulls himself up from the water feeling droplets slide down his back and chest. He wallows for a moment longer before toweling himself off and getting dressed. 

He has work to do.  

He and Jin travel the short distance to Namjoon’s place in relative silence. It's awkward being around Jin after he witnessed another one of  Yoongi’s episodes. He’s embarrassed. 

No one, excluding Jihoon and Sohee who are the same, has seen him feed. It’s something he is insecure about. Jin has seen him drink blood, sure, but that's vastly different than hunting and killing a living thing; that involves his natural -viscous, frightening, savagely apathetic- self to come out of hiding and once that happens, it's nearly impossible to subdue that side of him again.

Even now, he's shaking from the effort of ignoring his instincts. Yoongi scratches the inside of his arms, as if that would soothe the itching in his veins. 

Upon arriving, Namjoon and Jungkook are oddly glued to each other. Jungkook must remember everything, because his eyes are red from crying and begin to fill when they walk in. 

¨Jin! Yoongi!” Jungkook stands, but does not embrace them. His eyes dart around the room, his hands rubbing together absent mindedly. 

¨After not seeing me for years all you do is stand there?¨ Jin teases gently. ¨Get your butt over here and hug me, young man.¨ 

Jungkook grins little and sprints over to where he and Jin are located, clinging to the older of the two swiftly. Yoongi shuffles over to Namjoon, letting them have a private moment. 

¨How are you holding up?” Namjoon asks. 

¨Just splendid.¨ he replies dryly. 

¨Well, you look like shit.¨ He counters, blunt as ever. 

¨Gee, thanks. You sure do wonders for my self esteem.”

Namjoon shrugs, unapologetic. 

Jungkook shuffles over to Yoongi as if afraid to approach him. Head lowered mournfully,  he sniffles. ¨Yoongi, I'm so so so sorry. I know it was my fault we were attacked. That it’s my fault Sohee died.” Namjoon and Jin begin to deny it but Jungkook holds a hand up quieting them both. ¨Don't try to make me feel better. I let her be killed and then had the nerve to forget her. I am sorry.”

¨You moron.¨ Three mouths fall open. Jin gasps. ¨I never blamed you. You were a child. You had absolutely zero control over the situation.” 

Fat crocodile tears streamed down Jungkooks face. He wasn't supposed to make the younger feel worse, shit.  ¨If it makes you feel better to hear it, though, I forgive you.¨   

At that, the younger lurches forward and embraces Yoongi, balling his fists in his shirt. The kid is getting snot and tears all over his fresh clothes, but he doesn't bring that up. 

_ Please stop crying. I don't know how to deal with tears.   _

¨Don't cry, you know Sohee hated when you cried.¨ He whispers as he pats the miserable boys back. It just causes Jungkook break down even more and suddenly he can practically hear his sister scolding him - _ Min Yoongi, you better fix this! _ \- so he does the only thing he can think of. He hums her song. 

It take a few moments, but soon the waterworks subside. Jungkook releases Yoongi from his clutches. They both wipe at their eyes, both pairs of hands coming away wet, and avoid eye contact. 

¨Thank you. I really needed to you to forgive me.¨  Jungkook says in a hushed tone. 

God, he needed a smoke.

The other two, who had snuck away to give Yoongi and Jungkook some space, peak their heads in. ¨Are you guys good?¨

¨Let's just come up with a way to face my father.¨ The sooner they have a plan the sooner they can head out.  

¨What about Hobi?¨ Jungkook speaks up. 

¨It's not his fight.¨ Why would Hoseok stick his neck out for strangers? At least, as far as Yoongi knows they were strangers.    

¨We should still tell him.¨ reasons Jin. ¨Maybe he’ll want to help. He and Jimin got pretty close while you were working, after all.¨

Yoongi frowns. Had they really gotten to be friends? ¨Fine. You call him.¨

The ten minutes it took for Hoseok to come over were excruciating for Yoongi. All these emotions has weakened his morale and therefore damaged his ability to contain his instincts. It leaves him focusing in on his friends heartbeats, head bounding, and teeth aching as they try to elongate against his will. He feels his vision beginning to darken, the color of his eyes draining away. He shuts them tightly and clenches his jaw. 

_ Thump, thump, thump _ . Three accelerated pulses assault his auditory senses. 

He withdraws into himself, folding his hands over his ears.  

¨Uh,Yoongi? Are you alright?¨ It's Jin, perhaps. 

He thinks he catches  _ holy shit _ whispered somewhere.

¨I need blood...and my cigarettes.¨ He huffs out through his labored breathing. 

A bag is promptly thrust into his hands, and he rips into it relentlessly inhaling its contents within seconds. ¨More,¨ he demands. Yoongi consumes three more pouches before he is able to breathe without his lungs burning. 

¨Better?¨ Jin offers his cigarettes and a lighter. His fingers tremble as he lights up; it takes him a few tries before it catches. He sucks the toxic air in, keeps it in his lungs, then he breathes out. The fire in his veins ebbs with each intake. 

Jins face says it all, his worry for Yoongi plainly etched into his frown.

¨How come I’m always left out of the loop?¨ Hoseok barges in. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Broken Hearts and Twisted Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Misguided Ghosts" by Paramore

**** Jihoon forgets his phone on his nightstand. He doesn't think much of it as he walks into  Seungcheol's apartment for the first time. There was no feeling of butterflies in his stomach or tingling in his fingers. Nope, none of that was being experienced.

Seungcheol had suggested they go out, maybe shop around or something. 

He definitely  _ did not _ consider it as a date. It was just two guys -who happen to be single and walking so close their hands brushed -hanging out. 

“Sorry about the mess, I haven't gotten the chance to really pick up yet.” he said as his kicked his front door closed. Jihoon was not comparing his smile to the sun or his eyes to stars or any of that crap.

“It's fine, you've seen how my place is.” He stands in the hallway awkwardly waiting for directions before Seungcheol leads him to the living room. It's a little cramped, but they decorated the space well. 

¨But your place is not even bad.” Jihoon shrugs. He can't argue with that, his place isn't horribly disgusting.

Tinkling laughter ring out through the flat. Jihoon looks to Seungcheol questioningly.

¨Jeonghan must have someone with him in his room.¨ he explains. 

Jihoon has spoken to Seungcheol’s roommate a few times. The boy is ridiculously kind; he was constantly asking if they needed him to bring food or anything to the studio. He would go out of his way if needed, and wouldn't complain either.

At first he thought,  _ it's no wonder, what with the seraph blood flowing through him _ . After Seungcheol told him Jeonghan’s history though, he changed his mind. Maybe it's genetic, but Jihoon doesn't believe so. How could Jeonghan get his angelic tendencies from a mother who let his father disown him just because he aided a half-blood?  

He doesn't know how Jisoo was introduced to Jeonghan, but he's glad it happened. If they hadn't met, Jisoo would never have suggested Seungcheol as a potential artist for him to collaborate with, never would have befriended someone from his own supernatural race or another. 

Seungcheol directs him down the hall and tells him to take a right into his bedroom. The area is dusty, probably due to the amount to time it had sent empty; Seungcheol had practically lived in Jihoon’s studio for the past week.   

¨So, Jihoonie, I have something to tell to and you will probably hate me but I need to get it off my chest first.¨ Seungcheol jumps right in once he closes the door. 

¨What?¨ Seungcheol’s lips were  _ not  _ distracting him, no sir, he just hadn't caught what he said. ¨What did you say?¨

¨Just hear me out first.¨ He hesitates like he was waiting for Jihoon to protest. 

¨Go on with it then.¨ he motions for Seungcheol continue, dread slithering its way into his stomach. 

¨Hurting you was never my intention. I just needed to find closure and revenge seemed like the best way to get it.¨

¨I don't follow. What the hell are you talking about revenge for?¨ Jihoon is muddled. 

¨I-Well. My dad was murdered six years ago while on a mission in your pack.¨ Seungcheol leans his back against the door.

¨What does that have to do with me?¨ He points to himself.

¨Your sister killed my father. That's why I approached you in the first place. My dad never made it back, but his partner did. He told us what happened and why my father wasn’t with him.¨ Seungcheol goes on. 

_ I never even told him I had sister. _ Jihoon shakes his head in denial. He knows there was a body that was found a few feet from his sister but he doesn't want to believe it. 

_ It was all fake. He was never interested in me. He just wanted vengeance. I was just a means to an end.  _

The last butterfly in his belly dies.

***

 

Jimin wakes up to find himself in an strange bedroom. He brings himself to sit upright on the twin mattress and surveys the room. There is one closet on the far wall, a desk, and a standing lamp in the corner, but otherwise it's empty. He spies a door on the far wall, but no windows. The walls are an ugly off white color. There is a familiar order covering everything like an old sheet in an abandoned house. Its dull, barely there, but he can detect spiciness lingering. 

He pats his pockets to see if maybe, just maybe, his captors had neglected to confiscate his phone. Unfortunately, his pockets are empty. He notices dried blood on his white shirt.

Taehyung isn't with him. His best friend could be dead and he wouldn't know it. Taehyung alone with whatever was strong enough to  knock him out frightens him nearly to death. 

Jimins fingers are numb. He shakes them, trying to gain feeling back. Sweat covers his body. His breathing is labored. 

Jimin remembers the feeling of their bodies being cleaved apart, the smell of fear left in Taehyung’s place. He had seen terror flash on his best friend's face before something came down on his head.

_ How could I be so stupid?  _ he berates himself. Jimin should have know they weren't alone. As the supernatural one, he should have gotten Taehyung to safety. Better yet, he should have listened to Yoongi and had Taehyung meet him at Yoongi’s apartment. Who knows whether or not  he’ll see Yoongi again or not. Jimin didn't get the chance to tell Yoongi how he feels- he probably knows, but Jimin wants to say it anyway.

_ Stay calm, stay calm,  _ he chants to himself.  _ You can't help anyone if you break down.  _ Shutting his eyes, he takes deep breathes in an attempt to curb his panic. 

Jimin sneaks out of bed. He investigates the room tentatively, nervously. The atmosphere is leery; he doesn't trust it.

Closer to the door stinks like something rotten was placed on the opposite side of the door. He covers his sensitive nose, frowning.

He snoops through the closet. Mostly it's just black clothing, but something about the outfits reminds him of how Yoongi prefers to dress. Simple, comfortable, dark colors.

_ Yoongi. It smells like Yoongi in here, _ it hits him. He crawls into the closet and pushes his face into a small t-shirt, inhaling. Yoongi’s residual scent soothing Jimins nerves. 

  
  


***

  
  


Jihoon sniffs and looks away from Seungcheol. He messes with the hem of his thermal shirt.  It's two times to big; the sleeves swallow his hands, but it's the most comfortable thing he owns. Seungcheol had told him it looked like dried mustard the first day he wore it to the studio. 

¨At least that's part of the reason. You’re also on the most wanted list.¨ 

¨The most wanted list?¨ Jihoon scoffs. ¨Why would the vampires care about me? I left them when I was like six.¨

¨Exactly. You left. Yoongi really didn't tell you why he and Sohee dragged you away?¨ he asks.  

¨He saved us, that's all I know about it.¨ 

¨Maybe so, but you all were really important to-¨ Seungcheol’s cell phone rings, yet he doesn't answer. ¨Fuck. I have to go.¨ 

¨Go? We are kinda in the middle of something.¨ 

¨We’ll continue, I promise. But, Jihoon, you can't go home.¨  
Jihoon’s eyebrows shoot up at that. ¨Excuse me?¨

¨I don't have time to explain. Just go with Jeonghan, okay?¨  
¨How am I supposed to trust you after you basically just told me how our relationship was fabricated?¨ His temper flairs.

Seungcheol winces. ¨Jihoon, please.”

¨You’re a dick.¨ He puts as much venom as he can muster into it. 

¨I know. You can hate me all you want, I deserve that, but they’ll kill you once they catch you. I can't let you die.¨ He is basically begging at this point, eyes round and pleading.

¨Why do you even care about what happens to me, Seungcheol?¨ After going through so much trouble, why would he blow it all and try to keep him alive? Jihoon doesn't understand. 

¨How could I not? I-¨ His phone goes off again. ¨I’ll try to make sure your brother is safe. Just follow Jeonghan, okay?¨ He turns, opening the door to find Jeonghan waiting in the hallway. 

Those two must have planned this. He doesn't know how he feels about that.

¨We have to leave now if this is going to work.¨ Jeonghan warns.

Seungcheol grabs Jihoon a presses a quick kiss to his forehead, apologizing, then he’s gone. 

¨Hey! What was that?¨ Jihoon yells after him. He presses his cold hands into his cheeks aiming to subdue the pink from  blossoming . Maybe he lied before about the butterflies being dead.

¨Wow, even your neck turned pink. How far does it go?” Jeonghan comments, tugging in his collar as he giggles. Jihoon slaps his friends hands away, blush deepening, and swears he’ll kill Seungcheol someday. 

***

 

Taehyung feels himself moving and cracks one eye open but only sees the wooden floor he is being pulled across. His neck hurts something fierce on the right side.

Taehyung is a pretty optimistic guy. He stayed positive for the hours he was left waiting on the swings for a mom who never came back, sustained his morale when he was sent to the orphanage, and even when he temporarily lost his best friend he didn't completely crumple. Sure, he may have wallowed in self pity for a  _ brief _ period of time, but hey, most people would. He can definitely maintain his demeanor in his current situation too, he thinks.

So what if he is scared shitless and is currently being dragged down a hallway by his armpits? 

¨Where did you stash the mutt again? I have to check on him soon.¨ 

One he two men hauling him around asks over the noise of his sneakers rubbing against the floor. Jimin must be ‘the mutt’ they're talking about. Taehyung doesn't remember how they were separated. He supposes that a good thing. He hates when Jimin is scared or hurt. 

¨I was told to put him in Yoongi’s old room.¨ 

Taehyung pretends to be asleep still, tries to keep his breathing even, and lets his head loll; the muscles all the way down to his collarbones burning from the sudden weight shift. 

¨Hey, Yongguk. You think he’ll leave any blood for the rest of us?¨ One of his captors asks. 

¨I doubt it. When is last time any of us could drink from the vein? This kid’ll be dry by morning.¨  the other replies.

He bites his cheek to keep himself quiet, not wanting attention on him.

¨What a shame. He tasted so delicious.¨ the man tsked.

Taehyungs whole body tenses reflexively. He was fed on.  No wonder his neck is killing him. He hopes Jimin hadn't witnessed it happen. 

Without warning his whole body is snapped up. One of the men pushes his back against the wall trapping him there. Taehyung squirms, weakly attempting to get away. It's no use; the man just slams him against the wall so hard he sees stars. Taehyung cranes his neck as far back as the wall will allow, trying to distance himself from the knifelike fangs protruding from the man's mouth. 

The other, Yongguk, laughs at the struggle, mouth cut in a sadistic grin.

It's dark in whatever hallway they are in, casting shadows on the man's angular face. His eyes are just black holes for Taehyung to be sucked into. Wickedly sharp teeth gleam in the murkiness.  

The vampire’s claws dig into his arms. Sadly his tight hold on Taehyung’s arms is the only reason he is standing upright; his legs are jello beneath him. 

¨Oh no, looks like i’ll have to sedate him again.¨ He pouts. ¨Guess I get to have another taste.¨  

¨Please don't,¨ Taehyung croaks, eyes watering.

The man lunges at his neck.

Pain spreads through Taehyung’s body instantaneously, the already sore skin being ripped into ruthlessly. Screams are torn from his throat. 

The last thing he sees is Yongguk's gleeful expression over the man's shoulder.   

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took me forever to finish for some reasonm ;.;


	10. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little shorter the the other chapters  
> and its not really edited but what else is new

In all the years they had been friends Hoseok has never seen Yoongi all vamped out. He had witnessed Sohee’s feeding form, and to be honest, it's not all that different than her brothers. Yoongi had tried his best to hide himself until he had chain smoked enough to help suppress instincts. 

After he had settled, they all took turns proposing plans. Namjoon wanted to use his power as a council member to retrieve the stolen boys, Jungkook suggested they steal them back, Jin agreed with his boyfriend, and Hoseok didn't know which plan was the worst.   

When Yoongi announces his idea, everyone protests. 

Hoseok has said and heard a lot of stupid things, including the other methods of rescue discussed that day, but the plan Yoongi has come up with tops the list. He should have seen it coming. Not that Yoongi is dumb -he isn't- but because people often throw all caution to the wind and follow where their feelings point them. Hoseok knows that better than anyone; he would kill to have the power to save Sohee. It's just surprising to Hoseok that Yoongi would fall into that category of people, being emotionally void as he typically is. 

¨I don't have any jurisdiction over them. I wouldn't be able to help you if things don't go as planned.¨ Namjoon says. 

¨I know.¨ Yoongi looks Namjoon straight in the eye, determined. Hoseok watches the stare down silently. Namjoon nods morosely and Hoseok knows Yoongi has won. 

¨That's practically suicide! No way am I letting you go!¨ Jin screeches. He crosses his arms over his chest in defiance. 

¨Jin...¨  Yoongi drawls his name out affectionately. ¨You know I have to be the one to get the boys back. He’ll kill them if I don't go.¨ 

¨I know no such thing, Min Yoongi.¨ 

¨It’ll be fine. I promise i’ll make it back.¨

¨Just let Namjoon handle this politically. Even your dad can't go against the whole council.¨ Jins throws his hands up exasperated. Hoseok knows he’s just grasping at straws to get Yoongi to stay. 

¨You’re right. He’d kill Jimin and Taehyung the second he was summoned. Namjoon knows it too.¨ Yoongi argues. Jin glances at Namjoon, who looks away remorsefully, before turning back to Yoongi. Jin looks at him gloweringly and even Hoseok can tell Jin’s beguiling pout won't have any effect on Yoongi this time. 

 

***

 

Jimin wakes to the sound of the door creaking open. His body stiffens. 

Light footsteps sound across the room as Jimin worms his way further back into the closet. 

¨Jimin?¨ It’s Hoseok’s voice. Jimin doesn't respond, too afraid it's a hoax. 

They try again. ¨Jimin, it’s me.¨ 

¨Hobi?¨ Slowly, Jimin pokes his head out of the closet. Now that he isn't surrounded by Yoongi, his nose confirms what his eyes see. Hoseok is peeking under the bed he woke up in on his hands and knees. His head perks up when he hears Jimin. 

¨How are you? You’re not hurt or anything, right?¨ Hoseok rushes over to inspect Jimin. ¨Is this your blood?

¨Yeah, but I'm fine. Where is Taehyung?¨

¨Let's get you home first, then i’ll explain everything. Okay?¨ 

Jimin nods. They navigate through through dark halls fairly quickly. Somehow Hoseok knows his way around. He doesn't ask how or why yet, just follows quietly. 

After a few twists and turns cinnamon clogs his senses. Jimin stops in his tracks. Hoseok turns, eyes wide. 

¨We have to leave right now Jimin.¨

¨But Yoongi is here we can't leave him!¨ 

¨We can and we will. Yoongi told me to get you out first. He can take care of himself.¨ Hoseok wavers on the last sentence. 

Jimin spins on his heel and follows his nose. Leave Yoongi behind? Fat chance that was gonna happen. Sprinting down the barely lit passageways with Hoseok hot on this trail Jimin quickens his pace, urgency racing through him. 

He accidentally misses a turn and has to backtrack before he swings left into another concourse and smacks right into Yoongi. Recognizing him immediately, Jimin attaches himself to Yoongi like a starfish on a rock, arms wrapped tightly around his thin torso. He nuzzles his face into Yoongi’s hoodie. Jimin breaths in deep relishing the feeling of Yoongi in his arms; clinging to old clothes don't even come close to the real thing.

He almost doesn't notice the fact that the hug isn't reciprocated. Yoongi stands there for a second letting Jimin practically glue himself to the other, but does not show any reaction otherwise. Is he not happy to see Jimin? Shouldn't he have been glad Jimin was okay? He had been kidnapped after all.     

¨Jimin? You’re supposed to be home already. Where is Hoseok?¨ Yoongi peels a confused Jimin off and places him arms length away. ¨That bastard is supposed to be with you.¨ Anger drips from his words. 

¨He was, but I came to find you. How could I just leave knowing you were stuck here?¨ Jimin frowns. 

¨I'm not stuck.¨ He shakes his head. Jimin hears his heartbeat skip. Why is Yoongi lying to him? 

Hoseok rushes around the corner and stops cold when he spots Yoongi. ¨Jimin leave him. Let's go.¨ he motions for Jimin to come closer.  

If glares could kill, Hoseok would be long gone. Jimin has never seen opaque eyes before.

¨I don't understand. Why can't you come with us?¨ Jimin stretches his hand out grabbing  Yoongi’s hand, lacing their fingers together and tugging gently. Yoongi backs away and shakes his head, dropping Jimin’s hand harshly as if it burned him, dirty look now directed at Jimin.

Yoongi has never been harsh with him before. He was, more often than not, rough around the edges but he never rejected Jimin so blatantly. Especially if Jimin was being affectionate. Yoongi always let Jimin express his adoration, as embarrassed as he must have felt. And when they were alone, Yoongi would reciprocate it tenfold in subtle gestures. The way he would reach out for Jimin subconsciously in his sleep. The cadence of his voice would change, his Daegu accent coming out strong. How if he noticed Jimin was nervous he would hook their pinkies together. 

¨Leave.¨ Flinching at the intensity of the tone Yoongi used, he backs away reflexively, his vision blurring. ¨I'm not going back with you. Hoseok, get him out of my sight.¨ 

Hoseok blanches, hastily draping an arm around Jimin. Shedding tears as Hoseok drags him abaft. Jimin looks back to see Yoongi turn away.

He doesn't look back once.       

 

***

 

Taehyung only has a vague impression of his surroundings. The walls start shifting around him. Lights blink in and out if his vision. Hands clutch at him periodically. Feeling too lethargic, he lets them manhandle him.

All he knows is agony. His whole body feels aflame. Spots all over his body radiate pain; his neck, arms and shoulders throb incessantly. Too weak to protest, he whimpers when a new spot is added or an old one reopened. 

After a while -weeks or days, maybe even minutes, he can't tell- it stops. 

Taehyung cracks his eyes open. He is laid out on a mattress, on top of the covers. Barely lucid, he is yanked out of the room, by who he thinks is Yongguk, and pushed into a new room. 

Yoongi is seated on the floor in an empty chamber. 

He’ll finally get a reprieve. Yoongi can save him; he’ll get to see Jungkook and Jimin again. Jin will cook all his favorites, even Namjoon will take time to watch a movie with him. Maybe they all can get Hoseok to watch a horror movie with them even though the poor boy is scared of his own shadow.  

Taehyung’s relief is short lived.

Caught up in the pipe dream, he doesn't notice anything amiss with the situation. 

¨Taehyung, come here.¨ Yoongi sounds off, forlorn almost. He looks at Yoongi closer, swaying on his feet.   

The urge to run from Yoongi, whose eyes are like black holes, salient teeth knifelike, shoots through him. 

¨Yoongi?¨ he slurs. His friend brings him in close, face dangerously close to his neck. Taehyung clenches his eyes shut, absolutely petrified. He begins to hyperventilate. 

¨I'm so sorry Tae,¨ he whispers.  

Yoongi sinks his fangs into his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont hate me everything will make sense in the next chapter i promise  
> if you have any questions you really want me to answer you can message me on tumblr (@boozis-mom because its october haha) i dont really check the comments during the week so it'll take me a while to get back to you on here.


	11. First Kill

**** Yoongi literally runs into Jimin while navigating the passageways as he looks for any trace of Jihoon. Fortunately, he thinks, his brother is nowhere to be found. 

The younger knocks the breath from his lungs as they collide. Jimin adheres himself to Yoongi immediately, his face pressed into Yoongi’s chest.

How did Hoseok manage to actually lose a person? Honestly, he had  _ one _ job. Yoongi had mapped out the way for him, all he had to do was drag Jimin out by whatever means necessary. 

He can't bring himself to embrace Jimin, as relieved as he is, for fear he wouldn't be able to let go. He tries to memorize the feeling of Jimin pressed up against him before disentangling their limbs and pushing the boy he wanted to see most away. His hands ache for Jimin immediately. 

¨How could I just leave knowing you were stuck here?¨ Jimin has a determined look on his face; it's adorable, really, and Yoongi wants so badly to give in and escape with him. He knows he can't, but the desire seeps into his bones regardless. 

¨I’m not stuck.¨ Jimin catches his obvious lie, eyes narrowing. 

Thankfully, Hoseok saves him from having to dodge any questions by speeding around the corner.  _ About time that fucker showed up,  _ he thinks.

¨Jimin leave him. Let's go.¨ Hoseok coaxs. He gestures for Jimin with his hand.  

Jimin isn't having it. He intertwined his fingers with Yoongi and tugs, asking for an explanation like a little kid, eyes wide and pleading. 

They don't have time for this. Jimin has to be long gone before his dad finds him. Who knows what his father would do to Jimin if he caught them together, Yoongi would probably be forced to watch whatever sadistic plan his father had concocted play out.

Yoongi can't- won't- let that happen. No matter the cost.

His heartbreaks as he rips his hand from Jimin’s, turning his glare to the one he longs to protect, the distressed look on the others face sending waves of regret through him. 

¨Leave.” It comes out sounding cruel, causing Jimin to recoil. Shock and hurt display on Jimins face but it's not enough to get him to flee, Yoongi can tell. He keeps going, every syllable cutting its way out of his throat. ¨I'm not going back with you. Hoseok, get him out of my sight.¨

Jimin is dragged away by Hoseok, but Yoongi doesn't watch. Yoongi has to be strong this time for everyone's sake. 

If he sees Jimin cry, that be the end of it; he would apologize a million times, plead on his hands and knees if he had to, shower him with little kisses, and beg for forgiveness until Jimin smiled again. They would be at square one all over again. 

Trusting Hoseok to soothe a distraught Jimin, Yoongi continues his search. 

Worried about Jimin, he doesn't espy the shifting shadows. 

 

***

 

_ How the fuck did Seungcheol find this place? _ Jihoon thinks when they pull up to a dilapidated shack. Jeonghan and a new vampire kid- Junhui, he thinks-  were tasked to shoving him into a cramped car and driving him out to the middle of nowhere. Jihoon can't remember that last time he actually traveled by other means than through portal. Anywhere he wanted or need to go was accessible through magic; being a vampire cut down on groceries and going out to eat, and it's not like Jihoon spent time with many people outside of work or family. If he did visit a human friend, namely Jisoo, he would just have Jisoo meet him somewhere within walking distance.   

After what seemed like  _ forever,  _ the car stopped in front of a tiny, rundown, abandoned hut. The wood it was built with was decaying and overgrown with various plant life. 

Who knows if that thing even had plumbing. Gross.

Jihoon is in the middle of fantasizing all the ways he could mutilate Seungcheol when something comes flying from the entrance of the safe house and crashes into Junhui, who switches to his native tongue.

Jihoon is taken aback. Having heard two sentences slip past the boy's lips on the whole trip here, ¨Hello, my name is Junhui¨ being the only thing directed at him, it's odd to see Junhui so animated while speaking in rapid Chinese to the boy who practically tackled him.   

¨That's Minghao. He lives here with Soonyoung.¨ Jeonghan explains. 

Jihoon looks over at the two again. Minghao is a tall guy -maybe a little shorter than Junhui but still tall- with pointed ears and ashy hair. The boy is probably of elven descent. He looks a little young, but it's endearing.   

“Junhui is the only person he can really communicate with right now. Both of them are still learning Korean, having moved here recently, but Jun has lived here longer so he explains everything to Minghao if we can't.¨  Jeonghan says. 

Jihoon makes a little ‘o’ shape with his mouth. ¨Who’s Soonyoung?¨

¨He’s the wizard who is going to help hide you.¨       __

 

***

 

Yoongi slumps on floor, his energy spent. In one laborious motion he yanks the small wooden knife that was lodged between his ribs out and tosses it aside. He tries to calm his labored breathing.   

He had promised himself along time ago that he or his siblings would never be in this position again. Yet here he is at the mercy of his father, his sister is dead and his brother missing. 

_ At least Jimin and Jihoon are safe.   _

Shutting his eyes he tries to anchor himself in the darkness. Yoongi thinks of Jimin and how he must be home now, snuggled up on his side of the bed. Hoseok probably hasn't told Jimin the likelihood of Yoongi making it back on the off chance Yoongi would make home.        

He drags the back of his hand across his mouth catching the blood that drips from his lips.  

¨It’s been too long since I’ve seen you, Yoongi.¨ his father says right in Yoongi’s ear, icy voice light. “It’s a shame Sohee and Jihoon aren't here to join us.”

Yoongi wants to jerk away, but knows better than to give his father a reaction. Fear fuels him. Yoongi is older, no longer afraid of the shadows his father resides in; that's what he tell himself. Still, tremors rack his body. 

“Because Dad missed you so much, I’ll let you choose your last meal before we really get started.” Fingertips skim his shoulders. “How does that sound Yoongi?”       

  
  


***

Taehyung struggles around Yoongi’s mouth; he clamps his teeth down harder, keeps draining the boy through the guilt weighing him down.  

 Yoongi understands why so many vampires fall astray because of bloodlust. Food has no taste, and animal or synthetic plasma is not that flavorful compared to the real thing; he never had a problem with skipping meals, other than the nagging he’d endure from Jin. But  _ this.  _ Yoongi has never had anything so satisfying. Humans are a delicacy many won't ever experience. 

Taehyung takes short, shallow breaths followed by deeper, faster breaths before finally going limp. Yoongi jerks his head roughly back gasping for oxygen. His mouth waters and it take every ounce of willpower he possesses not to tear Taehyung apart; honestly a part of Yoongi wishes he could forget about saving him and devour the human. 

His stomach has never been this full before, he can't help but enjoy the feeling, doubling his shame. 

He lays the other out flat on his back and tilts his open mouth up. Bringing his own wrist up to his lips, Yoongi tears into the soft skin to get to the veins just below the surface then holds the gash so the blood drips between Taehyung’s blue lips.  

Impatient, he squeezes his brachial artery in attempt to speed up the blood flow. Once the cut starts to heal over, he re-creates the wound; it hurts, but if he doesn't, Taehyung wouldn't have enough to come back as a vampire.

“I’m really sorry, Taetae.” he sniffles around his fangs. “It was the only way to save you.” he whispers, the high from feeding gone, remorse suffocating him. 

Yoongi hadn’t murdered just anyone, he turned Jimins best friend. Against his will no less. Yoongi always swore he wouldn't become killer like his father, who had no qualms about taking another's life, no matter their relations. 

When he feels he has given an adequate amount of claret, Yoongi lets his arm drop into his lap. He feels dizzy. Head swaying back and forth on his shoulders, he collapses next to Taehyung on the floor.

His father will be enraged. Yoongi can already picture his father's red face, veins bulging across his forehead. 

First Yoongi stole his heirs, now he ruined his food supply. Yoongi laughs around his tears until his stomach feels ready to burst, a smile splitting his face, relief flooding him. 

His father had donned a shit-eating grin once Yoongi requested his last meal be fresh, as if Yoongi had walked face first into a trap. Of course the barbarous bastard would serve a friend of Yoongi’s for his last supper; Yoongi was counting on that fact.

He knew their was no way his father would release a perfectly good human just because. No, the only way Yoongi could help Taehyung was to turn him. As soon as Taehyung wakes up and drinks, he will be a vampire citizen and therefore cannot be restrained any longer. 

Taehyung will never be preyed on again in his life by another vampire. He can go home to Jimin and Jungkook. 

Yoongi’s happy expression dims. By then, Yoongi will probably be gone. It’s probably a better for Jimin and the rest to hear about it from Taehyung, anyway.  

 

***

 

The next time Taehyung is conscious, a bag of blood is thrown his direction.   

¨Drink this before you leave, fledgling.¨ Yongguk says loudly. He is leaning on the wall opposite Taehyung with his arms crossed. 

Taehyung catches it reflexively, arm snapping out to grasp it, sharp nails puncturing the plastic. Sloppily he slurps the liquid, half of it spilling onto his white shirt. 

¨Welcome to the family,¨ Yongguk leers as Taehyung licks the excess fluid on his hands and between his fingers. 

Thirst quenched, Taehyung realizes what he just did.

His hands are red stained and shaking, nails long and pointed. 

Taehyung covers his mouth in horror only to nick his fingers on mucronate canine teeth. He watches abhorrently as his skin weaves itself back together automatically, not registering the sting.  

¨I’d tell you to thank Yoongi but I doubt he’s in the position to speak right now.¨ he says maliciously. ¨You’re welcome to watch the show, if you like.¨

At the mention of the older memories flood Taehyung: being led down the hall, dropping in front of Yoongi, the rush of hope, and inevitably the betrayal he felt as Yoongi sunk fangs into his neck.  

_ I’m dead. I’ll have to drink blood from now on.  _

It’s hard to for him to fully wrap his head around it. Can he still eat food? He know he won't be able to live without blood, but can he still eat pizza if he wants to?

_ Yoongi killed me. _

How is he going to tell Jimin?  __

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the title didnt scare you haha  
> Ill put the next chapter up tomorrow. i think.


	12. Broken Promises

 

 

Jin welcomes Jimin and Hoseok home with open arms.

They both look worn out. Hoseok’s hair is disheveled like he had run his fingers through it one to many times and his shoes are muddy from walking. He has an arm looped around a teary eyed Jimin. 

Jin expected them to be alone; Yoongi had said he would take longer to return with Taehyung. He hopes Yoongi will keep his promise to be alright. If not for him, than for Jimin.

Jin had gone through Jihoon’s texts, he’s still a little guilty, and called the most messages person. Seungcheol. Jin doesn't know anything about this guy other than what he’s read. The guy doesn't answer any of Jins calls, after the second one he shut his off of because it goes straight to the generic voice recording, so Jin looks at other people Jihoon had been in contact with. 

‘Jisoo’ is a name Jin recognizes. Jihoon had mentions this kid before to Jin a few times over the years and has even brought him to Yoongi’s house. The boy is tall and thin, his hair dyed a light brown color and parted on one side when Jin met him. All in all a very handsome guy with a nice singing voice. Jisoo is a very nice, polite boy as far as Jin knows. He answers on the third ring. 

“ _ Jihoon! Are you back yet? How’s Jeonghan?”  _ Jin doesn't recall the name ‘Jeonghan’. Maybe he missed it?

“Hello Jisoo, this is Jin. We’ve met a few times. Do you know where Jihoon has gone?” Jin uses his ‘parental voice’; that's what Namjoon calls it.

“ _ Oh! Hello, Jin _ .” Jin can practically hear the kid bowing. “ _ Jihoon didn't actually tell me where he went. I just know he and a few of our mutual friends went camping. _ ” 

“If he went with mutual friends, why didn't you go with them? If you don't mind my asking.” Jihoon going on a camping trip would sound believable if Jin hadn't basically raised him; Jihoon hated to be away from his studio for long periods of time, let alone for weeks. Jin doesn't want to alarm Jisoo though, so he picks at the more obvious flaw. 

“ _ Ah, that. I have exams coming up, so I couldn't go. I thought Jihoon would have told you. Did he not tell Yoongi either? _ ” 

“He didnt. I actually wanted to talk to him regarding his brother. Do you have a way to contact him? Maybe the Jeonghan person you mentioned?” If Jihoon is with Jeonghan, who is a mutual friend of Jisoo, maybe Jihoon is safe. It's a nice thought, but Jin still need to be absolutely positive that Jihoon is in good health.  

“ _ If you call the him, he should get back to you when they get a signal. Jihoon has his number in his contacts. _ ” Bless this kid for trying to help.  

“Thank you, Jisoo. Make sure to eat something good before your test. Good luck.” 

“ _ Thanks. Glad I could help. _ ” 

Jin ends up leaving a voicemail for Jihoon in Jeonghan’s voicemail. All he can do now is hope for the best. 

Jimin is still distraught, so Jin cooks his favorite for dinner. It’s as Jin’s plating the food that he hears a commotion coming from Yoongi’s room. 

“What do you mean he knew?” Jimins voice echos through the apartment. “How could you lead me away when you knew the odds?”

The poor boy must be explaining to Jimin why Yoongi isn't home yet. Jin sets the knife he had chopped vegetables with down on the counter and listens. Should he assist Hoseok to clarify the situation? Is there really anything he could say that would make it easier for Jimin?  

He stays put thinking that, no, he wouldn't be of any help. Jin doesn't fully understand why Yoongi hadn't followed his course of action, surely with the whole council against one man would have some pull. Then again, if Namjoon did not argue for the idea, maybe it wouldn't have worked out. 

“So you know how it feels to loose someone and you still assisted him? How could you do that?” Jimin is practically yelling now. Jin fast walks down the hall to Yoongi’s bedroom. Halfway to the door, a loud crash sounds. He sprints the rest of the way. 

Jin pushes the door open so hard it bangs against the wall. Hoseok is sprawled out on Yoongi’s dresser clutching his nose, blood oozing out between his fingers. Jimin stands a few paces away, huffing so hard Jin can see his chest straining with each intake of breath. Jimin turns away from them both, carding his fingers through his brown hair. 

“Oh my god! What happened here?” Jin rushes over to Hoseok and gently peels his hands away from his nose. The bone is already starting to heal, thank god, so Jin leads him to the attached bathroom. “Hobi, let me clean you up.” Jin wets a towel and begins to mop up the blood. As soon as his nose is rinsed Jin can hopefully speed up the process by shifting the bone back to its original place. 

“Jimin, go get fresh air.” he tosses over his shoulder. If Jimin doesn't cool down, he’ll end up changing again. Yoongi’s room isn't that big; Jin would hate to see Jimin break Yoongi’s things, especially if Yoongi doesn't make it, just because of lack of control. A few seconds later he hears the front door slam. 

“Of course Yoongi would fall for someone with a short temper.” Hoseok mumbles. His voice sounds clogged. “I guess I deserved it though. I’d never want anyone to experience the loss that I have.” 

“Shh. Wait til you are done healing before we talk, okay?” 

“Yes, Mother.”

Jin rolls his eyes.

***

 

Too many fucked up thing have happened in such a short period of time for Jungkook: losing Jimin, finding out his past, losing Jimin -again- this time Taehyung with him, and now having to deal with Yoongi’s -and 

Taehyung’s- potential death.

At this point, he is just letting himself stay adrift. It’s easier to live life unanchored to his feelings than be weighed down by all the negative possibilities. He’ll trust in Yoongi and his abilities. If Yoongi promised everyone would return, then Jungkook has no choice but to believe him. Yoongi has never lied to him, why would he start now? 

Making sure Jimin is at least sort of okay is a full time job for Jungkook. The boy has taken to exercising. Which wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, if Jimin worked out a few times a week and ate properly. 

Jungkook understands his need for physical activity though - Jimin still is new to the whole werewolf thing, and doesn't have a handle on his shift yet -  and occasionally joins him on a run. Hoseok, being a dancer himself, has been giving Jimin lessons in the hopes that they will help mend their relationship and sanguinely satisfy Jimin’s athletic quota. It doesn't. Jungkook and Hoseok will be laid out on the floor gasping for breath, but Jimin is still moving rhythmically. How he manages to eat so little and stay functioning is a mystery to Jungkook. 

Jimin has gotten amazingly good at dancing; it's hard not to admire the way he can move his body to any beat. He learn almost every choreography to every  _ Taeyang  _ song that Hoseok could teach him. Pretty soon he’ll be able to give Hoseok a run for his money, if he keeps improving.  

When he's not babysitting Jimin, aka the days Jimin is learning a new dance sequence with Hoseok, Jungkook spends his time with Namjoon. It’s not very often -his brother is a busy man- but Namjoon will clear his schedule for a family night with Jungkook. Sometimes Jin will tag along to, and when he does he repeatedly asks Jungkook if he is intruding on their brotherly bonding time.  

“I can always leave if you want to spend time alone with him, you know. I do see Namjoon everyday after all. It won't hurt my feelings one bit.” Jin says. 

“It's okay, really. I love when you come with us.” He leans in to whisper. “It gives me could teasing material for later.” 

“Joonie is a big softie, isn't he?” Jin giggles and tries to cover his mouth. 

They hear a crash from the direction of the bathroom. 

“I swear he breaks more things when you are around Jin.” Jungkook says. “Yoongi is gonna have a long list of things to fix when he get back.” 

Jungkook swears Jin’s laugh could cure a few diseases.   

*

_ Poor Jin.  _ Jungkook watches as Jin attempts to coerce Jimin into eating more than a few bites. Jimin is stubborn, not quite as stubborn as Yoongi, but still it's ridiculous. At this point, Jungkook would rather force feed him and be done with it.  

“Jin, I’m just not hungry. Thanks for making my favorite though. I really appreciate it.” he gets up to bring his plate to the sink. Jungkook watches as Jimin’s hands starts to shake as he wraps up his leftovers. 

“Fine, but you better eat it all tomorrow.” Jin sighs and looks to Jungkook as if he’d have some sway with Jimin. They both know he won't listen. Taehyung would be be better than Jungkook himself, but Yoongi is probably the only one who could convince Jimin to take better care of himself. 

“Yoongi is going to beat my ass when he see’s how much weight Jimin has lost.” Jin says after Jimin has closed the bedroom door. He get up to finish washing the dishes but stands at the counter for a moment. Jin takes a big deep breath then lets it all out at once, his shoulder dropping.  

Jungkook cracks a smile. “I think we all are dead meat when Yoongi returns.”  

Only, Yoongi doesn't return like he promised. 

Taehyung shows up at Jin’s apartment looking like death while Jin is watching over Jimin. Dark tears spill over his lashes as he stumbles in. Covered in blood and pale, his eyes are filled in black just like Yoongi’s when he lets loose. Oddly enough, his scent is the same as always.  

“Kookie,” his nickname sounds wrong when Taehyung says it around fangs. “I’m so thirsty.” 

Jungkook catches Taehyung in his arms the other weight dragging them both down. 

“You smell so good, Kookie. Like home.” Taehyung burrows into his embrace. “Why do you smell so good?” 

Jungkook gathers the older boy up, his left arm under Taehyungs knees, his right around his shoulders, and carries him to the kitchen. Placing Taehyung on the counter and unwinding from his grasp, Jungkook rummages through Jin’s fridge. He could have sworn Jin kept spare blood bags in case Yoongi forgets to restock his place. 

Almost knocking over the same container of bulgogi twice, Jungkook swears. Why Jin insists on cooking new food -that Jimin won't eat anyway- when his fridge is full of leftovers is beyond him.  Jungkook eventually finds a styrofoam box with six or so pouches left in it.     

He turns around to Taehyung swinging his legs back and forth, his body swaying, as he hums a tune. It’d be adorably cute if not for the blood staining his clothes.  

He hands Taehyung the box and watches has his eyes widen and a smile lights his face.  _ He looks like a kid in a candy shop,  _ Jungkook thinks.

Jungkook’s breath gets knocked out of him while watching Taehyung eat. He knew Taehyung was no longer human, but to actually witness him partake in something so vampiric is something different all together. It's hard to process something as shocking as this when it's twelve o’clock at night.  

Eyes beginning to water, Jungkook clears his throat. “Feel better?” 

Taehyung nods his head vigorously, mouth still occupied with the last of his meal.  

“Let's get some rest. Tomorrow we can go see Jimin, okay?” 

Jungkook know vampires don't  _ need _ to sleep. Yoongi always told him that most did anyway either because it reminds them of their time as a human, or they simply enjoyed it. 

“Okay. You’ll stay with me, right?” he asks, suddenly insecure. Jungkook watches as Taehyung fiddles with the empty plastic in his hands. 

“Of course I will Taehyung.” How could he leave Taehyung after he just got him back?

“You aren't repulsed by me now that I'm a vampire?” Taehyung looks up, frowning.

“Don't be stupid.” Jungkook crosses the distance between them, scooping Taehyung up again so his head fall onto Jungkooks shoulder. Taehyung stays quiet the whole walk to Jin's spare room. Gently placing the other on the mattress, Jungkook lay beside him. Taehyung scoots over to make room. 

Taehyung’s suddenly distant attitude stings Jungkook a little. They’ve shared beds for years, and Taehyung has always clung to him like ivy. Having slept alone the whole time Taehyung was gone, Jungkook was craving the  affection Taehyung brings. Now, he's here but he won't get close enough to remedy Jungkooks longing. 

“I really missed you, Taetae.” Jungkook stares at the ceiling. It's strange, admitting it out loud as they lay under the cover of darkness. Intimate. Like he's acknowledging something more.   

“That's the first time you used my nickname since I got here.” Taehyung rolls over to face Jungkook.     

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this is the last of the prewritten chapters. i'll still post every week but i dont know if it'll continue to be double updates. i'll try my best though. thank you for all the comments, it really does help me to write more often. i hope you guys liked this weeks chapters! see y'all next week :)


	13. Witchery and Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get to meet new characters!

 

A few weeks after returning with Hobi, Taehyung shows up at Jimin -Yoongi’s- door. Jungkook stands behind him, but he is otherwise alone. He is a vampire too.

Jin falls to his knees and cries; ugly, snotty wails reverberating through Yoongi’s apartment. On his knees, Jin is hunched over with his arms encircling his middle as if to shield himself from the truth. He hiccups violently as big tears drip off his chin, fruitlessly trying to catch his breath, his woe to much for his body to keep up with.  

The chances of Yoongi being alive are slim now that Taehyung has returned alone and a vampire.     

Not being able to stomach Jin's gut wrenching wails, Jimin races out of the flat, runs until he can't breathe and his legs give up underneath him. He crumples on the forest floor trying to calm his wheezing. He folds himself into a tiny ball after a minute, and tucks his head between his arms. 

If Taehyung made it back without Yoongi, it was because he had to. Jimin refuses to accept it even though the truth is staring him in the face. Yoongi isn't coming.  Jimin won't hear his low, rough voice in person again. He won't be able to curl up with Yoongi at night, or visit him when he’s at work. After time has passed Yoongi’s spicy scent will fade from memory, his jilted clothing hanging odorless and neglected in the closet.    

Only after the sun sets does he make the trek back. 

There he showers using Yoongi’s soap -it’s the closest to Yoongi he can get- before refusing dinner. For once Jin lets him go without a fight, his wide shoulders slumped, opting instead to crawl into bed with him wordlessly. Spooning with Jin gives Jimin an odd feeling, not bad, just strange. It’s not fulfilling like it is when Yoongi curls his body around Jimin’s. 

The other boys follow soon after, Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok and Namjoon all piling in Yoongi’s King-sized bed for the night. Jimin always thought the bed was to large for him a Yoongi, but it’s a tight fight with all five boys squished together. 

“I'm so sorry Jimin.” Taehyung murmurs so low Jimin almost doesn't hear it. What Taehyung is apologizing for he's not sure. For not returning with Yoongi? Jimin doesn't respond, if he opens his mouth he's sure he’ll start sobbing again, squeezing Taehyung tighter.  

Jimin is glad he won't be sleeping alone, even if the feeling of his friends can't compare to Yoongi.

 

***

 

Soonyoung isn't what Jihoon had imagined. When he heard he was visiting a wizard, he pictured a decrepit old man with a staff who wore long  cloak and spouted off words of wisdom. He may have watched  _ The Lord of the Rings _ too many times with Namjoon, though. 

And while that's how the representative for wizards and warlocks looked like on the council, this is not true of Soonyoung. This wizard is young, handsome and, surprisingly, more than a little goofy. As far as Jihoon can tell, he won't gain any knowledge from the wizard unless it's of the shenanigan variety.   

Soonyoung, or Hoshi, habitually played small pranks on all those in his house (Turns out, yes, there is plumbing. Hoshi has the placed charmed to appear broken-down so anyone who passes will steer clear of it but it's actually really nice inside. Very modern and not wizard-like in slightest.). He’ll tug on Jeonghan’s ponytail with his magic from across the room or just pop into existence next to an unsuspecting Junhui. 

One time, Minghao was tearing up the place looking for a spell book, mumbling about how Hoshi was going to kill me when he found out he lost it. Jihoon had half a mind to help the poor boy out. But he was in the middle of writing a new song and if he didn't scribble down his thoughts, they would slip from his grasp. A few minutes into Minghao cursing his entire existence, Jihoon noticed Soonyoung peeking down through the laufts railing while murmuring something. He couldn't comprehend the words Sooyoung's lips formed at all. Frowning, he turned back to where Minghao was frantically scouring the desk drawers.The apprentice collapsed into the chair with a sigh and picked up a pot of  violets that had been knocked over in his haste.  

“Hoshi is going to  _ murder  _ me, Jihoon. I lost the spellbook he gave me yesterday. I had it one day and I already lost it.” His korean was heavily accented, probably due to stressing out, but Jihoon understood perfectly. 

Jihoon nodded sympathetically before glancing up to the upstairs landing where someone caught his attention. Soonyoung was giggling uncontrollably, his eyes scrunched up. Sensing eyes on him, he snapped his head in Jihoon’s direction. 

Just then Minghao shouted, “Oh my god! Has it been here the whole time? Jihoon! Why didn't you tell me it was right under my nose?” 

Confused, Jihoon looked to Minghao. Spotting the other hugging a thick leather bound book to his chest, he pointed up to the landing. Soonyoung was bent over his waist, his hands stifling his laughter.

“But-” Soonyoung locked eyes with Jihoon and lifted a finger over his lips and shook his head. Minghao hadn't seen a thing, too busy flipping through the pages. Jihoon sighed and cast his eyes back to his own notebook. “Sorry, I didnt know thats what you were looking for.”   

Later, after a dinner that consisted of Chinese food (probably an indirect apology for tormenting the kid), Soonyoung appeared behind Jihoon. 

“Thanks for earlier.” Soonyoung looked down at his feet. “It was kinda mean, but I wanted to see if Minghao could find it after he lost it almost immediately.”

Jihoon didn't say a word, just raised his eyebrows.

“I mean, the dummy forgot he is otherworldly. He could have just cast a locator spell on it instead of ripping my living room a part or just enchanted the books so it was easier for him to look. The incantation I used was ridiculously weak.” Soonyoung bit his lip to keep from cackling. “Besides he shouldn't have lost it. Spellbooks are too powerful to be left lying around.”       

Thankfully, Soonyoung hasn't done anything to Jihoon yet. He hopes that lasts. He’d hate to harm the person who is willing to assist him. 

Another thing Jihoon notices is how Soonyoung dances at every opportunity. He’ll prance all over the house, bewitching objects that need to be cleaned up while moving to whatever song he has blasting through the speakers. It’s enchanting, borderline mesmerising, to watch but Jihoon can't be sure how much of that is because of his talent or the fact that he oozes charm and allure. 

Regardless, watching him fuck with the others seemed to be therapeutic to Jihoon. He welcomed the distraction. Thinking about his brother and Seungcheol was beginning to take a toll on his mental health. How were they? Were they together? Would Seungcheol keep his promise, and if he did, how would he even accomplish it? Just how pissed was Yoongi at him? And even more important, what the fuck is even going on? Seungcheol hadn't exactly explained anything to him before leaving him in the others care and he couldn't exactly ask Yoongi. Soonyoung wasn't spilling the beans either; he didn’t even stop dancing to answer when asked, just shrugged his shoulders to the beat. Jihoon know he was hiding, but from what and why was still a mystery to him. 

Jin, Namjoon and Hoseok, not to mention his brother must be worried sick for him. Jeonghan had explained they weren't to use phones or any other means of communication until Soonyoung had worked his magic - literally. Jihoon didn't really have a choice in the matter so he complied. 

He thought the whole thing was stupid in the beginning. Last week, however, Soonyoung had bulldozed his way down the staircase and ushered them quickly into a huddle and placed circle of candles, four blue and one white, with crystals placed in between each one around them. Soonyoung had a look of concentration on his face as he palmed a few crushed herbs and lit the candles with a flick of his wrist. 

All was quiet as the wizard uttered a spell. Jihoon heard ‘i invoke thee’ and ‘of protection’ followed by a few line in a foreign tongue. He must have made a face because Minghao leaned over to whisper into his ear.

“He’s casting a protection spell. Either the old one was too weak or someone was dangerously close to breaking his glamour. Based on how rushed he is i’d say someone was really close to finding you, Jihoon.”

  
  


***

 

Taehyung has mixed feeling about being a vampire. On one hand, it makes everything ridiculously easy. On the other, he misses food terribly. Other things too, of course, but drinking his meals is such a huge switch. Taehyung used be downright gluttonous what with the way he would shovel in anything edible. 

His grandma liked him chubby, how could he deny her? Having to dine via pouch reminds him of all the times he binge drank banana or strawberry milk as a child before his grandma past.  Until he sees blood in his teeth, that is. 

Waking up from the vivid nightmares is the worst side effect so far, though. Everytime he sleeps, Taehyung is racked with night terrors. Each one revolves around Yoongi. The dreams are so vivid, he's not sure if what he witnesses is real, or just his imagination over acting. He hopes it's not real. If Yoongi is being hurt the way depicted in Taehyungs mind, he would never be able to face Jimin. 

_ It can't be real. When I saw Yoongi he was dead.  _

He has to be sure though, so he seek out someone with extensive knowledge of all things supernatural. Namjoon. 

“Did you experience anything odd other than the dreams?” Namjoon asks after Taehyung had finished talking. 

“Well, now that I think of it, yeah. I guess I did.” He proceeds to tell Namjoon how he had taken Yongguk up on his offer to watch at first, anger and betrayal ringing through his whole body.

All these negative, toxic, thoughts swirled around his head the whole way to Yoongi. How could Yoongi kill him? Yongguk told him about Jimin, and how he was rescued. Why couldn't Yoongi smuggle him out, too? Even if Yoongi didn't particularly like Taehyung, he should have saved him for Jimin’s sake if no other reason. 

He hadn't stayed long, just enough to see a black and blue Yoongi before he ran. 

Namjoon looks disappointed in him, maybe even mad but he continues.

It was sickening how the crowd jeered at their fallen brother, viciously condemning him to his fate. The mass of vampires was so thick he could barely see Yoongi in the middle with another man.  _ Get out right now,  _ reverberated through him. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, having been so focused on escaping, but he felt compelled to leave as if something was physically pushing him from the residence and the the voice sounded vaguely like Yoongi. No one tried to stop him from leaving, either because they were so focused on Yoongi or they just didn't care, Taehyung doesn't know. 

Once out of the house, he didn't slow his pace. He came out of what looked like the back entrance to  a club. Further walking proved his suspicion: he was in the Red Light District. He ducked his head and avoided any contact with the other people lining the street as he walked through the area. He doesn't remember how he navigated his way through the city; he had just followed his feet. 

“Taehyung. Yoongi bit you, right?”

He nods.

“Then he is your sire.” Namjoon pauses, chewing on his lip. “That means he’s kind of like a father to you now. He’s the one who created you as a vampire. You both are bound together by the magic he passed unto you.” 

“Okay, but what does that have to do with my nightmares.”

“They are just nightmares, Taehyung. It’s Yoongi, consciously or not, reaching out to you. He led you - via bond - home on purpose, that’s how you made it through the Red Light District without getting lost, why you felt something push you out and away from the other vampires; Yoongi has saved your ass more times than you can count.” Namjoon was getting upset - had been simmering in his animosity, his hands balled into fists - Taehyung could hear it in the way he spat out the last few sentences.   

“You’ve got to be mistaken; Yoongi killed me. Why would he go through the trouble of taking care of me if I was just his last meal?” Taehyung argued.

“Taehyung. You can be really dense.” Namjoon held his stare. “The only way was to turn you or kill you for real.” 

Taehyung started to shake. How stupid could he be to not see the truth, to believe what Yongguk at told him?  

“Yoongi saved you the only way he know how, Taetae.”

And he left Yoongi for dead. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes. ive been really busy with school that past few weeks so im kinda behind and havent even attempted to edit. But! im more that halfway done with the next chapter so ill try my best to have it up sometime tomorrow. no promises though.  
> how do you guys like hoshi???


	14. Only Dead Men Have Sunk Below This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a quote from William Beebe.

 

Yoongi’s last few days have been spent recovering from starvation. They had withheld any and all nutritious substances until he was left paralyzed. Now he was dragged into the basements open floor space where others of his kind were gathered and place in a chair. His body slumps uncomfortably, still weak but he was fully cognizant. Yoongi was then at the hands of  the person who he had supposedly wronged- his father. Defensively, he could do nothing but take was he was given.  

It's a typical punishment, once he had observed plenty of times as a child; Yoongi wasn't surprised that was his sentence for abandoning his duties. However, the added discipline- for causing his siblings to rebel, attacking his father, and insubordination- was a shock. It was cruel, and customarily taboo.  

It was his father's specialty.  

Jihyuk had ransacked his thoughts relentlessly. Every recollection he visited was now tainted; the last time he saw his sister, spending the holidays with everyone, eating Jin's best dishes, teaching Jihoon how to mix songs, Jihoon’s 18th birthday party, meeting Jimin, all ruined by his father's cheap recaps for the crowd.   

The next memory stolen from Yoongi was his first kiss with Jimin. 

_ Yoongi awoke to to Jimin slipping out of his arms in what felt like the middle of the night. Chilled fingers pried his hands from Jimins slim waist but half-asleep Yoongi just clutched at him avariciously; no way was he letting go of the warmth that was Jimin in that moment.  _

_ “You’re so stubborn, Yoongi.” he breathed, affection brimming in every syllable, as he eased back into Yoongi’s arms  with a soft sigh.  _

_ “I haven't been apart from Taetae since we met. It’s weird. Can you get separation anxiety between friends? Is that a thing?” Yoongi cracked one eye open but Jimin didn't see, too busy watching the sunlight that danced across the ceiling. _

_ Yoongi studied Jimin, his fondness for the other overflowing, as he talked about his childhood with Taehyung (Taehyung always came up with the dumbest ideas but Jimin would go along with it anyway; they often were caught and punished, but it was worth seeing Taehyung light up.). Jimin was breathtaking, really. Yoongi loved everything about him; the slight bump in the slope of his nose, how plump his lips looked, even how full his cheeks were, and hoped to god he never was a day where Jimin felt uncherished or ugly.       _

_ “What if Taehyung doesn't forgive me I when we talk today?” Jimin asked crestfallen. He turned to look at Yoongi eyes droopy. It’s pitiful, and Yoongi can't stand it.  _

_ “Well, then i’ll kick his ass. Go back to sleep, okay?”  Voice scratchy from sleep, he leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Jimins lips before burrowing into his neck. His face was aflame; he was still new to this whole affection thing and it’s proving to be quite difficult but Yoongi loved the way Jimin beamed every time he initiated contact; he’d do anything to keep the other smiling.  _

_ “Yoongi,” Jimin says, voice low.  _

_ He tugged Yoongi up and wastes no time crushing their lips together - _

“Stop,” Yoongi croaks. It’s excruciating having his fondest memories misappropriately examined by way of blood and Yoongi doesn't know how much more he can take. Being fed on by another vampire is agonizing.  Unless permission is giving in a romantic relationship- which isn't the case in this situation.  

_ So this is how mom felt. _

When it had come to light that Jihoon was the product of his mother's infidelity she was handed over to his father, who was allowed to dish out punishment as he saw fit. No one was shocked when she passed. 

Yoongi had walked witnessed her death. Knowing that without their mother acting as a buffer, their father's abuse would only worsen. So he immediately packed a small sack with blood bags and snuck his siblings away while their mother was on the pyre. 

Yoongi lay limp thinking about how Taehyung must be home already. He had tried to be as clear and precise with his directions to Jin's as possible so Taehyung wouldn't have lost his way in the city. He hopes it worked.   

“Does is hurt to know he’ll think you never loved him?” Jihyuk released his neck roughly, his muscles too weak to stop gravity from pulling his head down. 

“You were to harsh with him, Yoongi. I could see how precious he was to you, but you treated him so cold. ‘Leave! Get him out of my sight!’” He mocks Yoongi. “I’m sure he’s gotten over you by now though, seeing as you killed his best friend. It’s not like you were bonded in any way, right?”  

Yoongi keeps his mouth shut. Whether his dad knows his and Jimins relationship at this point is irrelevant, but Yoongi doesn't want give him the satisfaction of knowing just how much he has hurt him emotionally (or physically, but that has kind of gone out the window). 

“If you don't answer i’ll just dig deeper.” He small group surrounding them murmurs excitedly.   

 Yoongi turns his head, baring his neck in a silent challenge. 

“You always were a stubborn one.” Jihyuk sighs. “Well. If that's how you want to play it, fine. I’ll just see what I can dig up about Jimin.” 

 

***

 

Jimin had taken to wearing Yoongi’s clothing. Not all the time, usually only days that appeared to be especially tough for Jimin. Mostly it's Yoongi’s sweaters and black t-shirts, but occasionally Hoseok will see him sporting Yoongi’s pair of ratty sweatpants- the ones Hoseok bought him years ago. Hoseok had watched as Jimin’s weight dwindled down to the point where even Yoongi’s shirts hung off his form.

When Hoseok first met Jimin, the boy was in no way fat, rather he looked healthy; his cheeks were full and his thighs thick. He was adorable, and always brought out Hoseoks protectiveness out. He wanted to preserve the innocence and positivity that shone through Jimin. 

The Jimin of today is a twisted mockery of the past. No tinkling laughter or wide smiles- just pinched expressions and fragile peace. His cheeks were sunken, legs and arms skinny. Sharp angles had replaced everything Hoseok adored.      

He knew how Jimin felt, had experienced losing a loved one himself; Sohee’s death was the worst thing to ever happen to Hoseok. He’ll never be able to forget the misery he went through: the sleepless nights, the lack of appetite, the feeling of abandonment. It physically hurt his heart to see Jimin like that, terribly thin and anguished. More so when he remembered the major role he played in making Jimin that way. 

One thing seemed to help ease Jimins heartache, and that was dance. Hoseok is relieved Jimin has found something to help him cope. It’s even better that Hoseok just so happens to be a dance instructor and can help teach Jimin. He spends all his free time assisting the other. He makes up new choreography and learns routines for pop songs just so he can have new material for Jimin. He also introduced Jimin to his classes and lets him join the groups. 

Seeing how Jimin looks like he would blow away with the wind has Hoseok rethinking things. Jimin can't keep on the path he is on. Eating little is bad, but over exerting himself on top of that is dangerous.

Hoseok decides to start Jimin on weight training and a healthy diet in the name of dance. Some of the dances require lifts and flips so Jimin should bulk up a little so he can actually perform them without getting injured, he reasons. Jimin buys it after a few days of Hoseok’s urging and seems eager to learn knew things. 

It's a step in the right direction, he thinks. 

Taehyung is another matter altogether. Hoseok did not associate with him before - he was a little salty about Jungkook being happy at the time - but know that he came back, Hoseok has been actively seeking him out. For information on Yoongi mostly, but also because he is glad the kid is relatively okay (having your whole way of living upheaved and discarded isn't easy in anyone.).   

On one of the days Jungkook is with Jimin, he goes over to Jin’s place. The elder welcomes him in warmly. The house is immaculate as always; Hoseok marvels at Jin’s ability to keep his place clean with three teenage boys and a job keeping his attention captive. Hoseok only has one (two if you count making sure Jimin is okay) job and he barely finds him or the energy to dust the t.v., let alone wash the dishes (he buy paper plates, thank god) or do laundry (he has more than enough clothes so he’s not wearing dirty clothes or anything in between washes) on a regular basis.  

As Jin leads them further into the apartment, his phone rings. 

“It’s my mom.” he says as he checks the caller id. “I’ll make this quick, okay?” Jin talks to his mother everyday. It’s amazing. Those two are as thick as thieves can go on and on about the smallest things like the latest mario figure she sent him from Tokyo or wherever she visited last to what dish Jin concocted the previous night.    

Hoseok waves him off and takes a seat at the kitchen table as Jin chatters on with his mother (“Mom! How have you been? I tried the recipe you gave me the other day..”). It's the same piece of furniture Jin has owned for years. There are old pencil markings in the wood from years of lead sinking through homework papers. Hoseok runs his fingers over the small ‘ _ hoseok loves sohee’  _ carved into the tabletop in tiny hangul. 

They had etched each others names slowly into the wood instead of studying. Hoseok’s name was perfectly sculpted by Sohee while Hoseok barely chiseled a legible rendering of hers. Jin had been furious when he walked in on them defacing his property and promptly chased after the two of them with his spoon at the ready. 

Apron flapping in the wind, spoon in hand, Jin flew after them, screaming “Hey! Get back here right now you two!”. Hoseok has never seen Jin put those long legs to good use. 

Hoseok at sacrificed himself, out of love, so the girl of his dreams could escape Jin’s wrath in the end. It was all very dramatic; he remembers fondly as he pushed her out the door screaming ‘ _ go on without me’  _ as he faced Jin head on. Sohee had teased him about it for weeks; Jin was not amused.       

Hoseok still remembers the day Jin and Namjoon refurbished the whole place after Jin’s parents went exploring indefinitely. How Jin convinced his parent to leave him behind is still a mystery to everyone - except Namjoon. That fucker knows everything. 

“Sorry  about that.” Jin plopped into tho the chair opposite Hoseok and places two mugs down. Hoseok is blue, the same one he always uses, and Jin’s is pink. “Mom wanted to know my food turned out. So, what brings you by?” 

“I just wanted to know where Taehyung was these days.” Hoseok says. He blows across the cup before slipping the jasmine tea carefully.

“He left early this morning. I think he’s been with Namjoon all day. Is something wrong?” Jin asks, his brow creasing. 

“No, I just wanted to ask about Yoongi.” Hoseok speaks lightly, not wanted to upset Jin but trying to be honest.  

“Ahh.” Jin lets his mouth hang open for a second and nods as he picks at his own mug. “Well, if you hurry you might catch him still with Joonie.” 

“Thanks Jin.” Hoseok envelops Jin tightly before leaving.

Hoseok doesn't have to walk all the way to Namjoon’s portal. Taehyung is crouched in the middle of the walkway, his hands covering his ears, eyes squeezed shut as he talks to himself. 

Alarmed, Hoseok rushed over to the younger boy. Should he get Jin first? 

“No, no, no, no. Not Jimin.” 

“Taehyung! What’s wrong?” Hoseok reaches out to rub Taehyung back.

Ignoring him, Taehyung repeats the same thing over and over again. Hoseok whips out his phone and dial Jin. 

“Hoseok! Did you find him?” Jin answers.

“Yeah, but something's not right. Can you meet us outside?” Hoseok cradles his phone between his ear and shoulder. He uses both arms to try to pull Taehyung up into a standing position but Taehyung tenses and curls into himself more. “He won't move. We are like two minutes from your house, on the path to Namjoon’s.” 

“Is he hurt?” Jin goes straight into parent mode. 

“Physically? Not that I can't tell. You’ll see when you get here.” He inspects Taehyung for wounds just in case he missed something. 

“On my way.” 

“Hey, Jin. It might be a good idea to call Kookie but don't let him bring Jimin.” 

“Got it.”

“He’s dead. Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Taehyung opens his eyes suddenly and clings to Hoseok.  His eyes are clouded over with what looks like a milky sheen covering them. 

“Jimin’s fine, I promise Tae.” Hoseok reassures him, trying to soothe Taehyung. “He’s with-” 

“No!” Taehyung interrupts him. “Yoongi. Yoongi’s dead. He’s dead and it's my fault.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont hate me okay (you can scream at me in the comments if you want though)  
> i finished this today (i had so much school work to do this week) so its kinda rough but all of them are kinda rough tbh one of these days ill go back and really edit all the chapters i swear  
> see you guys on friday :)


	15. Tricks and Pink Hair

 

 

_ This is the only way out.  _

Yoongi drew in a deep breath before letting go. 

 

***

 

Jimin is glad to finally have a moment to himself. 

He loves his friends and is immensely grateful for their support, but it was starting to suffocate him. He could barely take a piss without one of the other boys accompanying him to the bathroom. It was embarrassing. He knows they are just worried for his wellbeing, but it's not like he stayed in bed all day like his body begged him to do. 

Jimin would love to sleep all day if he could get away with it. He doesn't because Jin would constantly peek his head in and try to make small talk, and Jimin wouldn’t be able to handle that. So he tries to keep himself busy for all of their peace of minds - his own included.

He thinks about Yoongi more if he lays around. And he’ll admit that, _ maybe _ , he goes a little overboard with his exercise.  _ Maybe _ he should take breaks more often or actually eat a full meal for dinner. But honestly? Jimin is trying to get buy without crumbling, and this is the only way for him to accomplish it.

It’s suspicious the more he thinks about his arbitrary freedom. Why would everyone leave him alone - unsupervised - all the sudden? Weeks of near constant surveillance and now they trust him to be okay and make perfectly sound decisions? With the flimsy excuse of “ _ I’m really tired. You’ll be fine here, right Jimin? I'm going to head home for the day. _ ”?

No, something must be up. He doesn't know what it is, but he intends to fight out.

He waits a few minutes before trailing Jungkook. 

***

 

Namjoon wishes he didn't have to be the one in charge, that it didn't fall on him to explain things. He hate that everything is his responsibility, but he’d rather shoulder the burden then pass it down to Jungkook. 

Everyone (Jin, Taehyung, Hoseok and himself) gathered in Jin spare bedroom, the one Taehyung and Jungkook where sharing. Hoseok is standing awkwardly in the corner while Taehyung was laid out on the bed with his head on Jungkook's lap. His brother was running his fingers through Taehyungs hair and whispering soothing words into his ear. 

Namjoon would find it adorable under different circumstances. 

“What the hell is going on?”Jin looks to Namjoon expectantly from where he is seated next to him. 

Namjoon sighs and rubs his temples. “Yoongi turned Taehyung, right?”

“Yeah, and?” Hoseok answers.

“Do any of you know what that entails?” No one speaks up. “Basically, Yoongi is tied to Taehyung.”

Jungkook snaps his head up and meets Namjoon’s eyes worriedly. 

“Not physically,” Namjoon backpedals. “Or emotionally like we have mates.”  

His brother relaxes, if only slightly, and glances down at the boy in his lap. 

“I don't follow.” Hoseok says.

“Okay. So you know how we have alphas? And how it's not impossible to disobey them, just considerably harder too because of their influence?” 

Everyone but Taehyung nods.   

“Taehyung feels the pull of Yoongi’s authority because he made Tae. Other things can be transmitted through the same bond. Like how Taehyung made it all the way here without getting lost. That was Yoongi using his pull over Taehyung to make sure he arrived safely.” 

“Why is Taehyung like this then?” Jin motions to the bundle of blankets that was Taehyung. 

“Guilt, mostly.” Namjoon pauses, trying to pick his words carefully. “I don't think Yoongi is doing it on purpose, but he is sucking Taehyung into his head whenever he is at a weak point. I did some research and I think it's a natural occurrence or more of a reflex than anything else. Yoongi is unconsciously calling out for help in the only way he can: through the sire bond. Unfortunately for Taehyung, who had the chance to try and help his sire- ” 

“That’s not fair Namjoon.” Jin speaks up. 

“I’m not saying it to be mean. In Taehyungs mind he could have done something but he didn't and-”

“What do you mean ‘he could have done something’?” Hoseok pushes himself off the wall and whips his glare between Namjoon and Taehyung. 

“Can you guys let me finish a goddamn sentence?” Namjoon snaps. The other boys pretend to look apologetic.  “You’ll have to hear that story from Taetae if he’s willing to tell you. It’s not my place to say. I’m just trying to explain why he is acting the way he is.” 

Taehyung fidgets in Jungkooks lap but doesn't make a sound. 

“God, he’s worse than Jimin.” Hoseok says. 

A loud crash comes from the living room. Every head snaps to the door. 

***

 

Jimin stays back far enough so that Jungkook -or anyone else- won't know they are being followed. From where he is crouched a good few feet away, he can see Jin and Hoseok carrying Taehyung (Which makes him nervous, and he almost blows his cover by rushing to his best friends aid.) and smiles at how little time it takes for Taehyung to be pulled into Jungkooks embrace. Those two need to get together already. Jimin swears those two are too dense for not recognizing the love they each have for the other. 

Once everyone has disappeared though the tent, Jimin slowly and quietly slinks his way to the portal. He is disappointed to find he can't hear anything from outside the tent. 

As quick as he can he runs to Namjoon’s room washes himself up with a wet towel, mopping up as much sweat as he can manage, before redressing in his friends clothes and running all the way back to Jin’s. There, he slips into the living room and crouches behind the sofa. From there he catches their secret conversation.   

“What do you mean ‘he could have done something’?” someone, probably Hoseok from the tone, says.

_ Who could have done what?  _

“Can you guys let me finish a goddamn sentence?” Jimin has never heard Namjoon sound this frayed. It’s unnerving, to say the least. “You’ll have to hear that story from Taetae if he’s willing to tell you. It’s not my place to say. I’m just trying to explain why he is acting the way he is.”

Taehyung knows something. ‘if he’s willing to tell you’ meaning it's not something he would want to admit. 

_ He could have done something.  _ Hoseok rarely get upset. His stage name isn't J-hope for nothing. Jimin only knows of two things that manage to get under his skin: Sohee and Yoongi. 

It clicks in his mind and he gasps, blood draining from his face. 

Taehyung could have done something to help Yoongi. 

Jimin surges upright and crashes into an end table, accidentally knocking over a lamp that smashes on the hardwood floor. 

The boys in the room are silent. Jimin bolts from the small apartment.   

 

***

 

Yoongi wakes up feeling like death warmed over. His chest aches, but his stomach isn't trying to eat itself like as was the norm for the past weeks. Seungcheol and Jooheon must have pulled through as they promised. 

He was apprehensive at first. One of the boys Yoongi recognized as the vampire who hung around his brother. Seungcheol was his name apparently, and he supposedly had hid Jihoon before their father had found him. Yoongi had no choice but to believe him. 

The other was Yoongi’s replacement. With Jihyuk’s family destroyed, he was forced to  create another heir. So he went looking for a young kid that wouldn't be missed. He found what he was looking for in Jooheon, an unwanted orphan, and turned him (against his will). Yoongi was highly sceptical, at first of Jooheon, Seungcheol too but mostly Jooheon.  

Why would either of them assist him?

Seungcheol claimed his reason was Jihoon; he had made some sort of promise he intended to keep. Which is highly plausible. Jihoon would never leave his older brother to suffer if he had the power to help.

Jooheon was another matter. Why didn't he blame Yoongi? If he had stayed, Jooheon would have been alive and could have found a nice loving family instead of suffering under Jihyuk. when Yoongi asked, Jooheon simply said he wanted a way out and that Yoongi was the only who was one able to stay hidden from Jihyuk for so long.  

It wasn't hard to trust them in the end; it wasn't like he had any other option at that point. He could either trust them, or die. 

In his foggy state of mind he doesn't fully comprehend the plan. 

When Jooheon parts the crowd and contributes to the fun they are having, Yoongi’s reactions aren't fake.  In that moment of time, he is truly afraid. He believed Jooheon has just played a cruel trick on a dying man. He struggles against him. He spits curses and managed to jam his knee into Jooheon’s solar plexus, which bought him time but not nearly enough. 

He watched with dread as Jooheon handles the thick piece of wood with expertise.    

Blood spewed from his mouth, sprayed in his attackers face, as Jooheon stabs him. He blacked out from the pain soon after. 

Now, he rubs the closed entry point in his chest and looks around at his surroundings. He is lying on a twin sized bed. He doesn't recognize anything in the room at all. Yoongi’s chest aches so he stays where he is laid out. He is pleasantly surprised to find he’s not thirsty; he actually feels full for the first time in  _ forever _ . It’s strange, though, shouldn't he be ravenous for blood at the point?

 Seungcheol cracks open the door slowly, interrupting his train of thought. 

“Yoongi. Are you awake?” he half whispers, head peeking through the small opening he made.

Yoongi lifts his head off the pillow in acknowledgment.

“Good! I have someone who wants to see you.” he says and swings the door all the way open to reveal his baby brother fidgeting behind him. 

Jihoon awkwardly shuffles into the room but stops a good few feet away from Yoongi, his head down and newly (They could’ve been dye a while ago, but it's the first time Yoongi is seeing Jihoon’s hair anything other than black.) pink bangs falling like a curtain over his eyes. After an uncomfortable silence, he peeks through his hair.

Yoongi shifts so he is sitting in an upright position with his back resting against the wall and his legs straight out. Jihoon steps forward to assist him, but doesn't follow through.

Yoongi sighs. “Come here, Jihoon.”

“You aren't mad?” Jihoon asks apprehensively. His picks at his nails. Yoongi always hated that habit; Jihoon has such pretty hands, long and thin almost dainty, it's a shame Jihoon doesn't take better care of them.

“Oh, I’m fucking pissed.” he starts. He waits, letting Jihoon stuffer for a minute. The boy shifts his weight from foot to foot guiltily. “But I’m exhausted and so relieved that you are okay.” 

“Are you sure?”Jihoon looks at him skeptically, eyebrows raised.

“Yes. Now get your dumbass over here.” Yoongi snaps. He’s been to hell and back, and honestly, he just wants to hug his little brother after spending an indefinite amount of time worrying for him.

Jihoon crawls into the tiny bed and it automatically brings back memories- both good and bad. He dismisses them all quickly and focuses on the here and now, on his little baby brother safe and sound in his arms.

“Hey, Jihoon?” Something has been bothering Yoongi since he first saw the other.

“Yes?” Jihoon looks up at him, his eyes wide. It’s cute. 

“Why the fuck is your hair pink?” 

“I hate to break it to you, but your hair is pink too.” It definitely does not sound like he  _ hates to break it to him.   _ In fact, Jihoon is giggling quietly at his misery. He would’ve though the other would be more sympathetic considering his hair was also destroyed. 

“Who. Did. This.” he demands. 

“Well, you seen, what had happened was,” Jihoon takes a few breaths to calm himself and steady his voice. “Soonyoung infused a cloaking spell into a dye so it would be stronger and last longer. We’ll have to get touch up from him directly whenever it starts to fade, but it's actually really convenient.”

“Why the fuck did he choose  _ pink _ out of all the colors?”  _ That asshole,  _ he thinks.

“Probably to fuck with us.” Jihoon finally shows how much he is bothered by the situation by setting his face firmly.  

“I’ll kill him.” Yoongi seethes.

“ _ We’ll  _ kill him.” Jihoon corrects. “You can't forget about me.”

“Right. Soonyoung’s dead as soon as I’m fully healed. No one fucks with Min Yoongi and Lee Jihoon and lives to tell about it.”  

“It might take awhile, but he’s dead meat for sure.”

“What do you mean ‘ _ it might take awhile’?  _ I feel fine. A little sore, but over all I'm okay.” Yoongi wiggles around to show him how good he is.

“That just the magic talking, unfortunately.” Jihoon elaborates. “You’re still half starved. We tried to feed you animal blood, which did help a lot, but wasn't enough. Seungcheol says you need either human blood or something half human to fully heal. Even better would be someone you are bonded with, but I know there isn't anyone. On the brightside, though, Soonyoung and Minghao managed to kill your pain with some spellwork until we get home and are able to fix you.” 

_ Someone you are bonded with.  _

God dammit. 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halooween!!  
> I literally just finished this so sorry about any mistakes  
> This week im only doing one chapter because ive been really busy writing for my other series  
> anyway hope you enjoy :)


	16. Donor

**** Soonyoung left Jihoon alone with Jun and Jeonghan - he had taken Minghao with him - a few days ago claiming he had “important business’ to attend to. It was a strange week. The house hadn't felt the same; it lacked the warm and playful atmosphere Soonyoung created naturally. Nothing against either Jeonghan or Junhui, but after the first day he was so bored. Usually he was able to watch Soonyoung mess with someone (mostly Minghao and Jeonghan, who was to nice to be mad about whatever Soonyoung put him through.) or Minghao as he practice spells (the first few times were always a disaster and Jihoon loved to watch the unfortunate events unfold), or even follow Junhui’s movements as he practiced his martial arts (The guy was seriously amazing, okay?). 

With the person Jun most able to communicate with gone, he was silent unless asked a direct question. Jeonghan mostly sleeps, but after meals he sings as he cleans up the kitchen and around the house. Jihoon tries his best to write lyrics since Soonyoung isn't there to entertain him.  

Jihoon forgives him though, since he returns with Yoongi and Seungcheol (also another vampire with red hair, but Jihoon isn't interested in him at all). Soonyoung wastes no time bewitching his brother so he won't feel the pain his blood-starved body is in. 

Jihoon gets to speak with and apologize to Yoongi while Soonyoung and Minghao create a portal to Camp Bangtan. 

Minghao, Junhui, and Jeonghan stay behind; the portal is weak and can only transport a select few, so those three volunteered to drive back. 

Jihoon steps through the magical gateway first and face first into Jin. The older yelps and clutches onto him for support. Jihoon steadies them both and quickly greets Jin. 

“Lee Jihoon! Do you know how worried we all were about you?” The elder half yells. He pulls himself back to get a good look at Jihoon, then crushes the smaller boy back into his chest. “I have bad news to tell you Jihoon, but let's get you home and fed first, yeah?”

Jin releases him and starts heading in the direction of home. Jihoon opens his mouth but his train of thought gets knocked out of him via a body - probably Soonyoung - landing on his, then three more adding to the pile of awkward limbs. Jihoon would definitely have bruises if he wasn't a fast healer.

“Yoongi?” Jin exclaims.     

 

***

 

The moment Jungkook hears something slam from the other room, he knows Jimin has overheard their conversation- at least the tail end of it. He watches as Hoseok and Jin rush out of the room. Namjoon lets his head drop into his hands and sighs long and loud. Taehyung looks up at him, his eyes round and terrified.  

“He hates me.” Taehyung says.

Jungkook doesn't know what to say. Jimin probably at least resents him a little. Who wouldn’t?  Jungkook knows he would be if he were in Jimin’s place and it was Taehyung that was left. 

“You aren't saying anything because it's true.” Taehyung studies his face, eyes filling. “Jimin has every right to hate me. I left his mate to  _ die  _ and I didn't even tell him to his face.”

Jungkook watches tears slip down the side of Taehyungs face silently searching for the words to comfort him. 

“I’m sure Jimin will understand, Tae. You were confused and mislead. Jimin loves you. It might take a while but I’m sure he’ll come around soon.” Namjoon supplies. 

“Yeah, you know how much Jimin cares for you, Taetae.” Jungkook adds. “He’d do anything for you and he knows you would never do anything to purposely hurt him.” 

“You must realize how much Yoongi means to him.” Taehyung shakes his head and continues to drone on lifelessly. “Jimin may love me like a brother, but he would be fine without me. We’ve all seen how he is without Yoongi. He’s a mess-”

Namjoons phone interrupts Taehyung's rant, and Jungkook is so thankful. He wasn't equipped to deal with anything at the moment.  

“Jin? What’s wrong?” Namjoon answers. “Bad news first. Well, fuck. Wait.  _ Who’s what _ ?” 

Taehyung flinches in Jungkooks lap when Namjoon practically screeches into the receiver. 

“Okay, I’ll have Jungkook help look for Jimin.” Namjoon sounds too relaxed given the situation in Jungkooks opinion. 

Jungkook tenses a little. Why would his brother even think he would be willing to leave Taehyung was like this? 

“I think he should come too, Jin.” Namjoon flicks his eyes to Taehyung. “It would help him a lot.” 

“Okay, we’ll meet you there as soon as possible.” Namjoon slips his phone back into his pocket. 

“I’m not leaving Taehyung.” Jungkook skips straight to the point. 

“Yoongi is alive.” So does Namjoon. 

Taehyung shoots up into a sitting position, almost knocking heads with Jungkook. 

“He can't be. I saw him die.” Taehyung’s deep voice wavers. 

“He must have survived somehow and you couldn't see it because he wasn't pulling you into his head since he wasn't in danger anymore.” Namjoon says contemplatively. 

“I have to see it. Where is he?” Taehyung attempts to stand on his own but has to sit back down immediately holding his head. 

“What's wrong?” Jungkook inspects Taehyung. 

“Just dizzy, thats all.” Taehyung treasures the younger and pats the arm  that had snaked its way around him.     

“Jin is with Yoongi now. They are headed to Yoongi’s place so we can wait a few minutes until we meet them there.” 

“Do you think Yoongi being so close and probably half dead is affecting Taetae?” Jungkook asks Namjoon. 

“It would explain a lot.” he shrugs. “If that's the case, then Taehyung should not visit until Yoongi is fully recovered.” 

Namjoon sends a brief text to Jin explaining the change in plans. 

 

***

 

Jin still can't believe his eyes, even after hanging up on Namjoon. Is he dreaming, or is Yoongi really being carried between two strangers? Is he really seeing Jihoon and Yoongi with  _ matching pink hair _ ? Jin really needs to stop drinking before bed. 

“Don't say a fucking word, Kim Seokjin.”  Yoongi says. 

Jin bites back a laugh and smothers his smile with his hand, equally relieved and amused at their appearance. 

Both boys supporting Yoongi and a third behind them giggle quietly before Jihoon sends a glare their way, effectively silencing them. 

“You must be Jin.” The blonde boy in the back come forward and addresses Jin in a serious manner. “We need blood for Yoongi urgently.”

“Oh! Of course. Yoongi’s place is a minute away. His fridge should still be full.” Jin leads the small group down the small pathway to Yoongi’s portal. The whole walk Jin listens to Soonyoung, the blonde wizard, explain how they came to be here and how Yoongi survived. Jin instantly likes Soonyoung. It’s hard to dislike the boy when he is exudes a positive energy and smiles often. 

Once Yoongi is seated, he messily tears into all 10 bags he has on reserve in a flash. Jin stays in the room to make sure everything goes smoothly, but everyone else stayed in the living room so he could have privacy. Witnessing Yoongi feed has become second nature to him at this point anyway, unlike most of their friends. 

The last pouch crumples in Yoongi’s fist. It falls from his fingers and  onto the meager pile of empty plastic. 

“More, Jin.”  Yoongi looks to him desperately. 

Jin’s heart tugs at the sight of Yoongi.  Jin can see the immense pain Yoongi is in now that Soonyoung’s spell is starting to dissipate, Yoongi’s body is starting to shut down once more. His movements are starting to slow, but he’s got blood dripping off his chin and boney fingers; blood clogs the crevices between each of Yoongi’s teeth. His eyes are completely filled in an inky onyx color and his veins bulge out across his neck and down his arms.

“Yoongi, I’m sorry but there isn't anymore. Yixing stopped supplying us once he heard of you and Jihoon’s disappearance.” Jin inches toward the door. Maybe Soonyoung has a solution. 

“There has to be more.” Yoongi sways on his bed as Jin closes the door behind him. 

Soonyoung is leaning against the wall in the hallway. He straightens and fast walks over to Jin.  

“How is he doing?” he asks. 

“Not good. There isn't enough blood.” Jin shakes his head. “Do you have any spells to help?”

“No, but I have an idea. He has a werewolf he is bonded to, right? I thought Seungcheol had mentioned something like that.” he says.

“Yes, his name is Jimin.” Jin nods.

“That person's fresh blood should help him heal quicker than normal stale stuff. At least, that's what I’ve read.” Soonyoung twirls a silver ring around his finger. 

“One tiny problem.” Jin says. “We can't find Jimin. He ran off earlier and we sent someone after him, but I haven't heard back from either of them.”

“That’s something I can fix,” Soonyoung smiles brightly. “I’ll need a personal item of Jimins though. It doesn't matter what it is as long as it is often used by him like tooth or hair brushes, or his favorite hoodie.”  

“His toothbrush is right here.” Jin walks to the bathroom, grabs the blue and white brush and hands it to Soonyoung. 

“Okay, I’ll let you know when I have a lead on him.” With that, the wizard poofs out, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. 

 

***

 

Yoongi is dying. Again. 

His body is on fire, every vein dried up and itching to be relieved of the drought brought on by starvation. Movement limited and breaths shallow, Yoongi lay still. His eyes flutter open and closed. One minute he sees on his empty room, the next, Jimin is approaching him. It's suddenly very hard to think but he knows one thing: Jimin has to leave.

“No, no, no, no.” he mumbles, barely coherent. Jimin can't see him like this, at his lowest point, half dead and desperate.

“Yoongi, let me help you.” Jimin’s closer now, but his voice is muffled by the blood rushing in his veins. His brow is creased, eyes drooping, and his lips are set in a pout. He looks distraught and Yoongi hates that he is what made Jimin like that.

Yoongi gathers the last of his strength and shakes his head vehemently. He might have let a tear slip from the corner of his eye, but he honestly can't focus on anything but the boy in front of him. 

As much as he wants to relieve Jimin of his suffering, Yoongi can't allow Jimin to close the distance between them at the moment. It would be dangerous for Jimin to be near Yoongi in his famished state. His need for _anything_ edible would overpower his self restraint and Jimin would be affected. He’ll take anyone else, Jin, Hoseok or even Namjoon, but not Jimin. 

He doesn't want to kill Jimin the way his father killed his mother; he doesn't think he could live with himself if he did. 

Jimin vanishes from his sight, and Yoongi is relaxed thinking Jimin had really left. Next thing he knows, the aroma of Jimin’s blood hits his nose hard. It’s hard enough to ignore his desire to indulge himself in everything Jimin on a regular basis. But in the state he is currently in? He’s fucked. His mouth begins to salivate uncontrollably, his body gravitating towards the food source automatically. 

“Please, let me save you.” Jimin invades his space further, pleading. Yoongi turns his head away in a last-ditch effort. 

Warm, _ fresh _ , blood drops on his lip, splattering over his mouth and cheeks, and Yoongi’s self control snaps like a twig.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been so bad about writting lately omg im not really happy with this chapter, but i didnt want to leave you guys hanging. its a little shorter than the others and unedited though  
> What do you guys think???


	17. Heavy in Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally just finished this so sorry if its really shitty. im sure its riddled with gramatical errors OTL

**** The weight of Jimin’s limp body slumping over his shocks Yoongi enough for him to rip his fangs out of the other boy's neck. He pushes the other back so he is sitting upright. Grip tight on Jimin’s shoulders, Yoongi searches him for any palpable damage. Jimin is cold to the touch and his skin looks abnormally pale in contrast to the bright crimson blood painting his neck. 

“Jimin?” Yoongi breathes heavily around his fangs. 

He is still hungry, but definitely not starving. Surrounded by Jimin only amplifies his thirst, but he manages to restrain himself as he straddles Jimin’s lap and licks the blood pooling in Jimins sharp collarbones, trying to clean him up gently. Jimin’s neck is angry and inflamed where Yoongi fed, the skin slightly raised. He gingerly closes the nasty entry mark his teeth left in their wake.   

“I'm so sorry.” Yoongi instinctively draws Jimin farther into his embrace, encircling him with his thin arms legs and burying his face in the other’s shoulder. 

Before he even knows it, Yoongi is sobbing loud enough to attract unwanted visitors. He despises crying, but he can't help it; the remorse he feels overpowers him.  

“Yoongi? Jimin?” Jin knocks on the door gently. “Is everything okay?” 

Jin pops his head in the door and freezes when he sees Yoongi clutching at Jimin for dear life.

“Yoongi...What did you do?” Jin takes a step forward hesitantly as Hoseok appears next to him. 

Reflexively, Yoongi bares his teeth savagely and twists around so Jimin is cradled against his chest and sheltered by his body. 

Jin makes a shocked sound in the back of his throat. 

“Leave them alone, Jin.” Hoseok tugs on Jin’s arm. “You know Jimin is fine; we both can hear his heartbeat.” 

Yoongi glares until the door shuts with a soft click. Only then does he relax. Taking deep calming breaths, he shuts his eye momentarily before lying Jimin down, making sure his head is cushioned by pillows, and curling his body around Jimin’s protectively. 

Waiting for Jimin to wake up is torturous. His brain supplies horrible things for him to ponder.

_ What if Jimin is scared of me?  _

 

_ *** _

 

Jimin’s whole body aches from his head to his toes. He doesn't remember at first, then it hits him at once: being informed of Yoongi and his condition, rushing to help, burning pain as his teeth sunk in. 

_ No, no, no, no.  _

Guilt washes over him at Yoongi’s broken voice replaying in his head. He knows he shouldn't have forced Yoongi to drink from him, but at the time it was do or die and Jimin couldn't let Yoongi suffer any longer even if Yoongi himself was willing to. 

Sunlight paints the white wall a relaxing cream color.   

The comforting weight pressed against his back shifts. Peeking over his shoulder, Jimin watches as Yoongi slowly starts to wake up. 

Jimin doesn't want to face Yoongi right away. He doesn't think he could stand it if Yoongi decided to leave him. Sure, Yoongi is sleeping next to him now, but who knows what he’ll think once he wakes up and realizes what Jimin did? The best thing, Jimin concludes, is that he should slip out before Yoongi tell him to. 

Carefully, he disentangles their limbs and creeps across the room. He stubs his toe on the desk and almost knocks over the chair, but he makes in one piece, more or less. The door creaks traitorously, and Jimin swears when Yoongi lifts his head off the pillow. 

“Jimin?” Yoongi’s voice is hoarse from sleep. He blinks a few times and rubs his eyes.

Jimin panics. He hightails it out of there so fast without a look back. 

Granted it probably wasn't the best way to react, but then again, Jimin has always been an idiot. 

 

***

 

Taehyung knocks on the door softly. 

There is no response, but he nudges the door open anyway; he knows Yoongi inside. 

Yoongi sits up from his coiled position on his bed, hope shining in his eyes. The crestfallen expression physically pains Taehyung. Maybe he should explain for Jimin. 

He knew Yoongi had drank from Jimin the moment it happened. Yoongi had unconsciously sucked him into his head; he had to witness the whole process. At first he was furious with his best friend, on Yoongi’s behalf, for what he did but once he took time to really think things through he wasn't as mad. He talked with Jungkook about it, who had been there when Taehyung had seen everything so it was kind of hard to just brush it off as nothing. Jungkook had gotten him to begrudgingly admit he would have done the same in Jimins position. It’s hard to be upset with someone if he understands their motives. 

Until, he was almost knocked over by Yoongi’s sadness. Jungkook had caught him, of course, but he still felt every emotion intensely. Only one person could make Yoongi feel that depressed : Park Jimin.

Taehyung stormed out of Jin’s apartment with Jungkook trailing behind him. When he noticed his follower, he stopped and spun around. 

“I need to speak with Jimin alone, Kookie. I need to figure out what happened so I can help.” Taehyung says.

“I don't have a problem with that. But what if you get overwhelmed by his feelings again?”  Jungkook reasons. His arms are crossed over his chest. Taehyung admires his biceps for a moment before refocusing on the conversation. 

Jungkook smirks knowingly at him.  

“I’ll be fine. I think the worst is over, to be honest.” he starts. “I think Jimin ran off anyway. If I can talk to him, hopefully I can help them both.” 

He doesn't know for sure that Jimin ran off, but his best friend has a bad habit of doing so. The only thing he isn't positive about is where Jimin disappeared to.  

“It’s not really any of you business Taetae.” Jungkook counters. 

“What's not my business?” he huffs. “Jimin is my bestfriend and I literally feel any heightened emotions from Yoongi. It’s my business as soon as I’m yanked into my sires head.” 

Jungkook shuffles around for a few seconds. “Fine. For the record, I don't think it's a good idea.”

“Duly noted.” He nods. 

Taehyung followed his instincts and managed to find Jimin in the woods near Yoongi’s portal.  It took him a surprisingly short amount of time, but then again he did know Jimin best.

Jimin was crouched over with his arms resting over his knees and his head tucked down. He looked pitiful, even to Taehyung. 

“Jimin.” He called out. 

“Taetae? What are you doing here?” Resentment laced his words.

Taehyung flinches. He had forgotten that Jimin must hate him still in his rush to remedy the situation. 

“I was worried about you and Yoongi. What happened?”  
“Thats kind of ironic, don't you think?” Taehyung flinches again. “You were the one that left him to die, right?”

“It wasn't like that, Jimin. I was confused and wasn't thinking clearly.” He rushes to explain. “They told me he killed me for sport and I didn't know who to trust and then Yoongi compelled me to leave. I didn't know it was him at the time but he showed me the way home and everything. I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have left if I had known everything.”  Taehyung feels tears run down his cheeks but he doesn't move to wipe them away. Jimin should see how sorry he is. 

“Taehyung.” Jimin rushes over and embraces him once he saw how torn up Taehyung was. “I didn't know all that. I just overheard the tail end of your conversation the other day and jumped to conclusions. I didn’t even think about how you got home.” 

Jimin brushes teardrops off Taehyungs face gently and smiles comfortingly.  

“He’s my sire.” Taehyung explains. “So, whenever he’s feeling any emotion intensely, I experience it too and if it's strong enough I can even see things through his eyes and feel it as if it were happening to me directly.”

“Oh,” Realization dawned on Jimins face and he envelopes Taehyung once more. “How mad is he right now?”

“Mad?” Taehyung asks.

“Yeah, for what I did. You must know about that, right?” Jimin mumbled into his sweater.

“Yoongi Isn't mad at all.” Taehyung retracts from their hug to look at Jimin directly. “He’s devastated.”

“Devastated?” Jimins face twisted with confusion. 

“Yeah. He’s been crying on and off all morning. But don't tell him I told you that. Yoongi’d kill me.” He sticks his pinky out. Jimin hooks their smallest fingers with no hesitation.

“I won't.” Jimin nods his head, showing his resolve. “I’m probably the last person he’ll want to see. You should go calm him down.” 

“I don't know, Jimin. I think it’s something You guys should work out between yourselves.” 

Jimin sticks out his lower lip in a pout. “Please Taehyungie? You’ll help your best friend out, right?”

So that's how he ends up shuffling his way into Yoongi’s bedroom. Once Yoongi knows it’s him he lays back down. 

“Yoongi. What happened?” He starts carefully.

“I’m sorry about before, Taehyung.” Yoongi speaks to the wall. “And I’m sorry if you keep getting involved in my personal business.” 

“It’s okay. I mean you did save me after all.” Taehyung sits on the very edge of the bed.

“You don't have to stick around, Tae.” The fact that Yoongi actually used his nickname shows him just how low the others morale is. He doesn't think Yoongi has ever used any term of endearment with him before. 

“Jimin feels really bad about what happened, you know?” Might as well jump right in, he thinks. “I just talked to him a few minutes ago.”

“He feels bad about running away from me?” Yoongi looks over his shoulder, eyebrows raised. He still had red painting his chin. 

“No, well, that too. But mostly about making you feed off him.” Taehyung messes with the black comforter on Yoongi’s bed. Just him to have black covers and sheets. “He knows you didn't want that to happen.”

“Is that why he left? He thought I’d be pissed?” Yoongi flips over to fully face him. 

“Yeah. He’s scared to face you.” 

Yoongi lets out a drawn out exhale. “But not because he’s scared that I bit him?”

“He didn't say anything like that to me, no.” Taehyung shook his head. 

“That’s a relief. I thought he was afraid of me. I’m just glad I won't have to drink from his ever again.” Yoongi’s shoulder relax slightly. “Where did you say he was? I should probably go talk to him.”

“He’s literally outside the portal.” Taehyung says. “You should take a shower first, you know clean up the blood on your face and everything.” 

“Oh, shit. Thanks.” 

Taehyung runs into Namjoon on his way out of Yoongi’s apartment.

“Is he doing okay?” Namjoon asks. He shifts his weight from foot to foot. 

“I think so. I got him to wash up.” Taehyung sense something strange in the air around his friend. “Why, what's wrong?”

“It’s nothing, really.” He dismisses automatically.

“If it wasn't important you wouldn't be here.” 

“Just - Yoongi drank from Jimin, right?”

“Yeah.” Taehyung waves his hand around impatiently encouraging Namjoon to continue. 

“I'm just worried about Yoongi. I read in the archive that if a vampire drank from their bondmate that they wouldn't be able to drink any other blood.”

“Wait, like he won't be able to drink from anyone? Not even from blood bags?”

“I’m not sure how it works, but I doubt it.” Namjoon collects his thoughts. “Realistically, we don't even know if Yoongi and Jimin are  _ really _ bonded.”

“That’s not reassuring at all.” Taehyung deadpans. 

Namjoon shrugs. 

“It might not affect them right away.” Namjoon reasons.

“What are you going to do?” Is there anything they can do? Taehyung can't think of anything. 

“I’m going to see how he reacts to blood bags for the next few days. There isn't much we can really do. Just make sure they both stay healthy.”     
Namjoon says.

Taehyung nods. 

_ Yoongi is going to be so pissed. _

_ “ _ I’m just glad I won't have to drink from him ever again.” Taehyung remembers Yoongi saying. Taehyung wonders how Jimin will take the news.   

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think???


	18. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!!

**** If Jihoon would have know just how well Jeonghan, Junhui, Minghao and Soonyoung would get along with his werewolf friends, he’s not sure he would have introduced them. He’s glad they are getting along, don't get him wrong, it’s just that his old friends are dumb enough without Sooyoung's added stupidity. 

Seriously, it’s been two days and they have set three things on fire, almost killed Seungkwan (he doesn't want to talk about it), and Jihoon is 100% sure they are plotting against him. Everytime he enters a room they get all quiet and awkwardly meddle with random objects (as if Jihoon can't tell they were talking about him). 

Seungcheol thinks he’s being paranoid, but what the fuck does he know? 

The only good thing about his friends and their shenanigans is the fact that he has been thoroughly distracted from worrying for Yoongi. 

Seungcheol had explained everything from the beginning the night he and Jooheon brought Yoongi back. It was a long and complicated story. Seungcheol realized revenge was not the best way to go, after he achieved it, and tried to make up for it. Jooheon had been game for anything that involved fucking over his sire (Jihoon was mildly surprised by this. But, hey, it's none of his business.). 

All in all, Jihoon couldn't help but find the humor in how ridiculously cliche it all was.  _ Of course  _ he had to fall- erm,  _ like _ , the one whose dad killed his sister and then went on to attempt to kill his brother. Seungcheol hadn't found it as funny, but he just let Jihoon giggle it out. 

“Better to have a laughy Jihoon than a stabby Jihoon.” he heard him say to Soonyoung later.   

That’s not to say that Jihoon wasn't mad. Oh, he was furious at first. He ignored Seungcheol for a while and locked himself in his studio and only left to visit either Jin or his brother. 

Ironically, it was Yoongi who convinced Jihoon to work it out with Seungcheol (Yoongi made it abundantly clear that he didn't particularly like him, but he wanted Jihoon to stop sulking. “I swear to god, if you don't make up with that punk and stop skulking around i’ll kick both your asses myself.”). Turns out, Seungcheol paid regular visits to Yoongi where he would ‘whine and cry’ until Yoongi kicked him out.  

 

***

 

Yoongi doesn't know why everyone has been up his ass lately, but he doesn't like it. He just wants to get caught up on all the work he missed. 

First Jihoon frequently visits him, which he would like if the kid wasn't depressed about his boyfriend (“We aren't dating! I’ve told you a thousand times already!”). His brother just lays on the small sofa and groans about his love life whenever Yoongi actually gets him to speak. Yoongi wishes he had a firm grip on his own emotions, maybe then he could help Jihoon sort out his. Then Seungcheol starts popping in only to act the same as Jihoon did. Honestly, the whole thing is giving him a headache. Finally, he threatens them both. That seemed to get through to Jihoon, thank god, and he hasn't seen either of them since. 

Hoseok is practically stalking him at this point (Which is weird since they haven't been close since Sohee had died. Too painful for them both.). He follows him to the studio, watches him eat, and even tries to hang out with him once Yoongi announces he is dead tired and just wants to sleep. 

Seriously, Yoongi is about to explode. He can't think when someone is constantly looking over his shoulder, or eat when someone is meticulously watching him. It's a miracle his self control has lasted this long.  

It takes a week and a half of constant surveillance before Yoongi has lost all patience with Hoseok. 

The younger had brought him a fresh mug of blood for Yoongi when he showed up today, which is nice he guesses. Certainly not the worst thing Hoseok could do, but Yoongi doesn't particularly want it either. Lately, everything he drinks has taste disgusting.  

He does try to drink it to appease his friend (He takes small sips every once in awhile.). It’s gross as fuck; Yoongi half-heartedly wonders if Hoseok spit in it or something. That would explain why he has been watching Yoongi slowly drink the liquid all day. 

Their eyes meet as Yoongi places the half full cup back down on his desk.

“Did you drink it all?” Hoseok asks. He cranes his neck to see over the rim of the mug. He frowns when he sees how much Yoongi left. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m just not thirsty at the moment.” Yoongi brushes it off. He’s lying, of course he’s thirsty. He is  _ always  _ thirsty. However, it irks him that Hoseok brought his eating habits up  _ again.  _ Seriously, he is doing just fine. 

“You should really finish it.” Hoseok urges. 

“I’m fine, thanks.” 

“No, really. Have some more.” he quickly pushes the cup towards Yoongi, causing some blood to splash out of the cup and splatter on the notebook he was writing in. 

“Hoseok. I’m going to say this in the nicest way possible: fuck off.” Yoongi says icily. “You are banned from the studio, effective immediately.” He folds his arms over his chest and leans back in his comfy leather chair. When Hoseok doesn't move to exit, he flicks his eye between him and the doorway.    

“Jimin gets to hang out in the studio when you’re working! Why can't I?” Hoseok pouts and crosses his arms like Yoongi had a moment ago, only Hoseok shimmies his shoulders and whines while he's at it. 

His cuteness has zero affect on Yoongi, who prides himself on being immune to all forms of aggressively adorable things - other than Jimin and Kumamon, of course. Jimin is his kryptonite and he may or may not have a kumamon plushie next to the speakers on his desk (Jin bought it for him a few christmases ago and he just hasn't gotten around to moving it.). 

“Because I actually like Jimin.” Yoongi has had enough, and finally snaps. “He doesn't bother me when he stops by. Unlike you.”

“Ouch,” Hoseok clutches his chest in mock hurt, eye squinting in artificial pain. “You wound me so.” 

“Get out.” Yoongi deadpans and points to the exit. “Take your mug with you.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll go, but you know I’ll be back.” Hoseok says as he swipes the cup off the desk and waltzes out the door. 

Relieved, Yoongi tries to get something done. It doesn't work. Without Hoseok to distract him, his mind wonders to Jimin and stays there.

_ So much for finishing anything. _

After thirty minutes of fantasising about all the things he could do to Jimin, he is knocked back to reality when Jin slams a decent sized cooler in front of him. 

“Min Yoongi. If you do not drink every last drop, so help me…” Jin cuts off and draws in what Yoongi thinks is supposed to be a calming breath, glaring daggers at him all the while. 

Jung Hoseok is dead meat when Yoongi sees him again    

 

***

 

Hoseok keeps a close eye on Yoongi for as long as he can. Namjoon had shoved the responsibility on Hoseok since he ‘had kingly things to do’. Hoseok is ninety percent sure that's bullshit, he probably just wanted more time to spend with Jin, but whatever. After hearing about Yoongi’s possible rejection of the only thing keeping him alive, it’s not like Hoseok would have sat idly by. 

Not that Namjoon needs to know that. 

Yoongi has been pretty normal for the past week and a half. He’s been in the studio the whole time, but that's nothing out of the ordinary. What Hoseok does find odd is how little Yoongi eats. He doesn't eat much to begin with, so his cut back in nutrition is worrying.  So Hoseok starts bringing Yoongi meals, which kind of backfires on him (Maybe he came on a _ little  _ too strong). It’s okay, though, he calls Jin and tattles on Yoongi for skipping more meals than usual. 

_ Take that, Min Yoongi! _

Realizing he won't get anywhere with his old friend and deciding to let Jin handle it, he moves on to monitor Jimin.  The other has been strangely fine.

Hoseok can't find anything wrong with him, symptom wise. Sure he still dances like a madman, but Hoseok suspects that Jimin has just fallen in love with dance and maybe his new figure too. Who wouldnt? Jimin has always been cute, but now he is  _ hot.  _ He’s all sharp jaw, prominent cheekbones, thick thighs, and abs. No to mention his  _ arms. _  Thanks to Yoongi for making him eat all his meals (It's incongruous, Hoseok knows.), and praising him for healthy habits (Hoseok does not want to know to what extent they go with the rewards.) Jimin has been doing really well.  

He just hopes everything stays good with both of them.

 

***

 

Jin is the ultimate power within their friend group. The trump card, if you will. He knows this well. It’s kind of funny in his opinion, how everyone just skips over Namjoon, literally  _ the king _ , and goes to him.

Queens have always controlled the king, he supposes.

So, of course, Hoseok reports Yoongi’s meal pattern or more accurately his lack of one, to Jin. As soon as he hangs up with Hoseok, Jin marches straight to Yoongi’s studio with a small cooler filled with fresh pouches. He storms into the recording room expecting Yoongi to start protesting as soon as he see him, but Yoongi is silently staring off into the distance. 

“Yoongi?” No response. He tries again, louder this time. “Hello? Yoongi?”

Nothing.

He smacks the cooler on the desk. Yoongi jumps and whips his end to Jin. 

“Min Yoongi. If you do not drink every last drop, so help me…” He pinches the bridge of his nose and take a deep breath. 

“Jin, I’m not-” Yoongi starts to protest. 

“Get started.” Jin points to the white box on the desk. “I wont take no for an answer this time.”

“Fine.” he grumbles.

Yoongi removes the lid and rummages around the bags before picking one. He raises the small sac to his lips and rips it open viciously. Downing it all in one go, Yoongi shudders as he crumples the plastic. 

“Happy?” He looks pointedly at Jin. 

“Not yet.” Jin jerks his head towards the rest. 

Yoongi sighs long and loud. Then, he chugs two more. He looks to Jin. 

“How long has it been since you had a proper meal?” Jin knows; Hoseok told him on the phone, but he wants Yoongi to admit it. Maybe then he’ll realize how bad he’s gotten. 

“About two days.” he shrugs. 

Jin raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms.

“...A week and a half.” He avoids eye contact and rubs his elbows.  

“That what I thought-” Jin starts but everything he planned to say flies out his head the second he sees Yoongi hunched in on himself.

Yoongi grabs his mouth as he gags, shoulders quaking with the force of each hurl of his stomach. 

“Yoongi! What's wrong?” Jin rushes over to his friend, pushing the empty chair out of his way as he goes. He rubs soothing circles on his back. “Was it the blood?” he asks, concerned. “It was fresh, though. Yixing brought it in this morning.”

“Should I call someone? Jimin?”

Yoongi shakes his hand vehemently and jolts away from Jin. He stumbles toward the bathroom across the hall, blood leaking from between his fingers. Jin follows closely behind, arms stretched out, ready to catch Yoongi if he falls.

Yoongi careens off-center a few feet from the bathroom, side sliding down the wall as he  collapses. Jin gets anchored down by his dead body weight. He chokes once, then spews blood over the carpet. Red splatters everywhere, on the white walls, Yoongi’s shirt and some of his pants, his own arm that was wrapped around Yoongi’s mid section.  

“Don't tell Jimin.” Yoongi cranes his neck to beg Jin, clutching at his pink sweater as he does.     

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorrry im late OTL  
> I just finished this so you know the drill by now.  
> Are you guys still alive after the teasers????


	19. Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while hasn't it? I've was super busy with exams and everything but the good news is Christmas break started today! I have a whole two weeks of nothing to do so i should be writing more often.  
> Did you guys miss me??

****

Jin doesn’t tell Jimin, but he does tell Namjoon. Which is why Namjoon is currently stressed and overworked. Jin would have his head if he realized how little Namjoon has been taking care of himself (He honestly can't remember the last time he had a full meal), but it’s not like he is able to just ignore his responsibilities. There’s still a pile and a half of paperwork to do on his desk, and no reprieve in sight.

He welcomes the distraction his brother brings when he visits him out of the blue, thinking this will be more of a pleasant social call, maybe he can finally get out of his office and eat something, than a ‘my boyfriend looks like death, do you know why?’ call.

It's a touchy subject, he doesn't know if he should share the gory details or not, and he almost would rather do the paperwork. At least paper won't, or can't, decapitate him if he shares too much.

They exchange pleasantries. Namjoon directs him into the chair in front of his desk, and offers him water. Jungkook declines, and asks the million dollar question without preamble.

Namjoon stews in his thought for a moment.  

On one hand, Jungkook is just worried about Taehyung, and he does deserve to know what's happening to his boyfriend (Namjoon isn't sure, but his brotherly instincts point to their relationship being something more than platonic.)

On the other hand, Yoongi might be weak as fuck at the moment but as soon as the elder is up to par, Namjoon will surely be #1 on his shit list if he oversteps his boundaries. The elder has always been particularly closed off; it's a miracle Namjoon knows as much as he does about him; it took a whole lot of effort on his part. Also, he doesn't want his best friend privileges revoked and handed back to that bastard Hoseok.

“Look, Kookie, I can't say much since it's not really my business.” Namjoon shoots his brother what he hopes is a sympathetic look. He’d rather owe Jungkook an apology later than deal with Yoongi on a rampage, he decides.

“But you do know what's going on.” Jungkook pauses, nodding sagely.  “I guess i’ll just have to ask Jimin then.”

 _Shit._ He should have said he didn't know either. Jungkook won't let it go now.  

“What makes you think he’ll know?” Namjoon asks, too quickly for it to not be conspicuous, and cringes, knowing he has been caught once Jungkook raises an eyebrow.

You’d think he’d have a better poker face, being in such a high position as he is.

Jungkook smirks, triumphant. He crosses his arms and leans back in his chair.

Namjoon can see Hoseok gloating about his newly elevated status as Yoongi’s best friend now.

“So he doesn't know what’s going on with his own soulmate?”

Oh, no. He can’t have Jimin find out prematurely. Yoongi will assume Namjoon had a hand in it; the only other person who knows how bad Yoongi has gotten is Jin, and he has a lead tongue. Namjoon has enough stress already, he can't deal with hiding from his best friend or a scolding from his boyfriend.  

“I never said anything about Yoongi being the reason!” Namjoon sputters. He waves his arms back and forth dramatically, knocking over the water bottle perched his desk over in the process. “Fuck!” He scrambles to mop up the water before it soaks even more sheets.

 _Smooth, Kim Namjoon, smooth_.

Jungkook sits tight and watches him fumble about (Seriously, he’s 18. How does he manage to look so condescending? It’s times like this when Namjoon questions whoever raised his brother.) before speaking up once more.

“So, it won't matter if I ask Jimin why Yoongi is practical dying?” Jungkook bats his large eyes at his brother, the perfect picture of innocence. What bullshit.

“He doesn’t know anything!” Namjoon is grasping at straws and they both know it.

“Huh, I guess I should at least take pity and let him know about his soulmates approaching _death_.” Jungkooks stands up, but takes his time making his way to the door.

Namjoon protests, but then it hits him. If Jungkook brings it to Jimin’s attention, it’ll force Yoongi to quit his useless endeavor. He might not make the connection that Jungkook came to Namjoon first and if he did, Namjoon did technically keep his mouth shut. Yoongi wouldn't have probable cause to brutally murder him. Jungkook on the other hand...

Maybe he’d better stop Jungkook anyway - to spare him from Yoongi’s wrath.

“I’ll tell you - on one condition.” he whispers, knowing Jungkook will hear him anyway.

Jungkook pauses halfway to the exit, sensing his brothers hesitation. He turns and raises an eyebrow. “What's the condition?”

“You have to keep this information from everyone - Taehyung too, unless he finds out from Yoongi himself.” Namjoon stares Jungkook down, hoping his seriousness is getting across.

“Alright.” he nods slowly, processing what Namjoon has requested. “As long as Taehyung isn't in any real danger, i’ll keep it to myself.”

Jungkook gets situated in the chair once again, hooking his ankles around the legs of the seat.

“You especially have to keep it from Jimin, no matter your personal opinion on the matter. He is not to find out, under any circumstances, until Yoongi tells him.”  

“I’m not going to like this, am I?” he says, blunt as ever.

“Probably not. Still want to know?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Because Yoongi drank straight from Jimin, he can no longer consume other blood; it holds no taste nor nutrition lest he bites Jimin.”

“How is that even possible?” Jungkook tilts his head questioningly.

“It has something to do with them being bonded. They need blood, but also the magic that seeps into it once a pair is bonded. They can survive on just blood prior to ingesting the magic, but once they are exposed to the magic their body denies regular plasma.   

I looked into it and for vampires, who have soulmates rather than our mates, it's not uncommon for one to drink only from their counterpart. Apparently, it’s also used for intimacy too, between younger couples, but mostly it’s how they determine who is bonded. Questions so far?”

“Yeah. Why doesn't Yoongi just drink from Jimin? I don't see the problem. I doubt Jimin would mind that much.” he says.

“He won't for a few reasons. First being that taking that much blood from Jimin wouldn’t be good for him. Sure, Jimin is a werewolf with healing abilities, but the fact is it’d weaken him immensely if Yoongi drank from him regularly, like he needs. Second, it’s that Yoongi has only ever let Jin and his siblings see him feed, other than the recent slip ups. Lord knows Yoongi must have been so embarrassed about those; any form of intimacy is a no-go for him.” he crosses his arms, left wrist over his right, in an ‘X’ shape for emphasis as he explains.

“Oh,” is all Jungkook says.

Namjoon waits for a second, dropping his arms, then continues on once he thinks Jungkook has digested the info enough.

“Yoongi is searching for an alternative with one foot in the grave. I’m not surprised it's affecting Taehyung. He should be okay, though. He might feel like he’s dying, but it's only the effects of the sire; his body is fine.”  

“Good - I mean it's not, but i’m glad it’s just in Taetae’s head.” voice low and eyes downcast, Jungkook fiddles with the hem of his hoodie.

 

 

 

***

 

Jimin hates being insecure. He spent his whole childhood second guessing everything and he decided once Yoongi chased after him, with reassurances and lovely words, that he would never do it again. It’s a toxic way to live, and Jimin never wants to feel that way again.

Only, it’s not that simple or easy. About a week and some change later, he is right back to his old habits. This time, though, it’s justified - at least he thinks it is.

Yoongi has been acting strange. Not really when he’s with Jimin, but when he thinks Jimin isn't looking (Which is dumb on his part because Jimin is always looking for Yoongi). Even weirder is that Hoseok has been hanging around Yoongi for a while. Jimin can tell how annoyed and frustrated Yoongi gets on days when Hoseok was particularly stubborn. He tries his best to help with cuddles and kisses, but even that doesn't seem to assuage Yoongi like it should. Yoongi never eats around Jimin, which isn't new, but Jimin suspects Yoongi hasn't been eating at all. He’s thinning gradually, bones becoming more prominent through skin, and his hands shake whenever Jimin is around.

Jimin feels bad; Yoongi has spent so much time and energy getting Jimin back on track with his meals and correcting the unhealthy habits he picked up during Yoongi’s absence. Jimin wants to be useful to Yoongi too.

It’s strange how ill Yoongi seems to be. Can vampires even get sick? Is there a virus for vampires or something?  A vampire flu - is that a thing? Yoongi has been more lethargic than usual, and Jimin is sure he has been skipping meals; he’s done it enough to recognize the signs.

As awful as Yoongi being suddenly sick is, it’s the way he meets with someone that really worries Jimin.

Last Tuesday, for example, Jimin stopped by the studio to drop off lunch for Yoongi but found it deserted. Thinking it odd, Jimin went on a hunt for Yoongi. He searched high and low for him, even asking Namjoon, Jin, and Hoseok if he was with them, but never discovered where he went.

Later, when Jimin asked Yoongi about it, he just shrugged and said he ‘was visiting a friend’.

Since when did Yoongi have friends that weren't Jin, Hoseok, and Namjoon? Honestly, Jimin would absolutely love to meet whoever broke through Yoongi’s walls so easily. Even Jimin still had to work for Yoongi’s trust and he is 100% sure they are mates.

A few days after his first attempt, Jimin tries to bring Yoongi lunch again and finds the studio empty but this time his scent lingers pleasantly in the otherwise stale air. Jimin follows it at once, not thinking of the consequences.     

It leads him to a tent he’s never entered, or even seen, before. He rushes in blindly, not even pausing to wonder where the portal would take him. Admittedly, that isn't the smartest thing he could’ve done.

Jimin steps into a relatively small library, all four walls lined with ceiling to floor bookcases, each shelf stuffed with volumes and volumes of old, dusty books. Tables and more slightly shorter bookshelfs create a maze like effect instead of an open floor. The room appears to be empty, but Jimin knows better.  

Through the musk of long forgotten books, cinnamon, along with another unfamiliar scent, is glaringly obvious.  

Something like fear seeps into his bones. Jimin isn't sure why he feels so apprehensive. Must be his instincts. He contemplates leaving and forgetting he ever followed Yoongi to this place, but his desire to check on Yoongi’s well being overpowers him.

As stealthily as he can manage with two blood bags pressed to his chest Jimin tiptoes further into the room, shelf after shelf mantling his form but not the scuffing of his shoes across the carpet.

With each step he takes, the stronger each boy’s aroma becomes. His feet stop on their own accord once he reaches an intersection. He stops at the corner, half afraid of what he’ll find.

Jimin tries to convince himself that he is being ridiculous. There is no reason he should be alarmed. Nothing about the situation calls for fear or panic of any caliber.

Yoongi simply made a new friend, and they happen to like a nice quiet, isolated spot to hang out. Never mind the fact that Yoongi hasn't been producing much lately and has been lowkey avoiding him. It isn't weird how Hoseok suddenly stopped speaking to Yoongi again or the fact that Namjoon and _Jin_ have given up on making Yoongi eat properly.

Jimin centers himself, takes a deep breath, then turns the corner.   

 

 

  
  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes but other than that, how was it?  
> If you have any questions feel free to ask me!


	20. The More Time Passes By I Keep Breaking More and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *finally posting an edited version*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!

 

 

Jimin freezes. Muscles tensing to the point of hurting, the moment he sees Yoongi. He sucks in a breath and holds it in his lungs, afraid that if he exhales, the sound might stir a sleeping Yoongi and alert the red-headed boy Yoongi is currently resting on to his presence.  

The red-head sighs and closes the book that lay open on Yoongi’s outstretched legs. He takes the time to carefully zip up Yoongi’s jacket and lay him down so Yoongi’s head is pillowed on his thighs, instead of on his bony shoulder, a small smile revealing deep dimples.

Jimin sucks in a sharp breath, the concern and affection the new boy is using with Yoongi suddenly becoming too much for him to process. Yoongi’s lunch slips out of his hands and hits the carpeted floor with a heavy _smack._

The new boy’s head snaps up at the sound, small eyes zeroing in on Jimin. Slowly, he brings a finger up to his lips in the universal ‘ _shush_ ’ motion and then flicks his wrist at Jimin, mouthing ‘ _go_ ’.

Shocked, Jimin actually listens. His feet stumble over themselves, unable to catch up with the speed Jimin is going.

Jimin doesn't stop for anything; he skips going home to an empty apartment in favor of running through his typical route in the woods. He already ran the circuit once today so his muscles resist at first, still fatigued, but he pushes through the discomfort. Exercising in jeans isn't ideal, he realises twenty minutes into it. His thighs chafe irritatingly and he keeps having to tug the waist up every few steps.He is pretty sure he’ll have bruises on the bottoms of his feet with how often rocks stab him through his thin shoes.  However, Jimin thinks the silence it provides his brain, is worth it.  

The situation doesn't fully register with him until after his second shower for the day, when he is curled up on Yoongi’s and his shared bed. He aches all over, but he finds it strangely pleasant.  

Fire ignites his veins remembering why he ran in the first place, possessiveness being the catalyst. Yoongi looked so peaceful in the red heads lap.

_He’s gotten tired of me already._

Rolling over, Jimin shoves his face into his pillow and hollars.

 

***

 

Min Yoongi hates asking for help. He doesn't like owing anyone anything; he’d rather work twice as hard to get it done by himself. However, this isn't something he can just power through with only his will and determination so before he knows it, he has a whole support system. He and Jin approach Yixing, but he's just as clueless as they are. The only bit of advice Yixing could give was to see if the vampires had anything to contribute. It takes Yoongi a while to convince himself, but he finally asks Jooheon for his assistance.

Jooheon lived with vampires longer than Yoongi had, he was bound to be a fountain of knowledge, right? Wrong. While Jooheon had more experience in all things vampirism has to bring, he had never encountered someone bound to another species, or anyone willing to resist said bond. It was something to celebrate and cherish, not kept a secret and feared, he said.

He was willing to help, though, for a reason that Yoongi is still unsure of. The two spend most days in the tribe archives scouring each book for a similar occurrence. Yoongi and Jimin can't be the only two who had encountered this problem. There has to be something documented that can help him.

As the days go on, Yoongi gets weaker and weaker. Jooheon ends up shouldering the brunt of the work because Yoongi frequently falls into dreamless sleep. The more he moves around the longer it takes for him to recover. It’s his body's way of shutting down to protect itself and Yoongi can't help but compare it to the time he recently spent with his father; He is starving, and he misses Jimin. This time it's better and easier, because he’s without the added torture of his father's presence, and he has people actively helping him (As much as he dreads what he’ll have to pay them back, it still warms his heart.)

Honestly, Yoongi doesn't know what is harder, being with Jimin or being without him. If Jimin is near, all he can think about is how empty his stomach is and how easy it would be to just have a little drink. When he avoids Jimin, he suffers emotionally. Jimin has a way of lifting his spirits, intentional or not, so not seeing him often is almost agonizing. He hears about how Jimin asks for him frequently and it only pains him more to know that Jimin is being hurt too.

But, he thinks, a sad Jimin is better than a dead Jimin.

After a particularly long, coma like sleep, Yoongi wakes up to someone shaking him.

“Yoongi,” a voice coaxs.

He cracks an eye open and immediately regrets it. Jooheon is looming over him, inspecting his face for signs of life. He smiles when he sees Yoongi glare up at him.

“Why the fuck am I on your lap?” Yoongi clearly remembers dozing off seated upright and the shelves digging uncomfortably into his back.

He tries to push himself up but stops once his head begins to spin, opting to slump back against Jooheons thighs.

“You ended up on my shoulder and I couldn't work with you breathing on my neck. But forget about that. I remembered something.”

“Go on.”

“I remembered hearing whispers about a female vampire who was bounded with a human when I was just a fledgling. I don't know much about what happened with her and the human, but Seungcheol probably knows. It might not be of any use but-”

“At this point i’m desperate for anything that can help us.” Yoongi cuts him off. “Help me up.”

Jooheon gingerly sits Yoongi up, rests him against the shelves, and then stands up before stooping down low to loop one of Yoongi’s arms around his shoulders. Jooheon heaves Yoongi to a standing position and sets about towards the exit, making sure to keep pace with Yoongi.

“You’re like a grandpa these days,” Jooheon snickers. “It’s cute.”

Yoongi’s face is already burning from how much he needs to be taken care of these days, and Jooheon’s statement only deepens the pink in his cheeks. He clears his throat and continues on, ignoring both the comment and the knowing smirk Jooheon shoots at him.

“I'm sure Seungcheol is with Jihoon. We should head to his place first.”

 

***

 

Jihoon has been too worried about his brother to work these days. Instead he lays around in his bedroom with Seungcheol, who practically lives at the Min/Lee residence (It’s surprising to Jihoon that Yoongi hasn't brought it up, but then again Yoongi has been a little occupied lately. And there is the fact that Jimin has been a permanent fixture in their household ever since he arrived. Not to mention Jihoon is a grown man, dammit.).

Today Jihoon is laying face down on his mattress next to Seungcheol, who is laying on his side, one hand supporting his head and the other rubbing soothing circles on his back. It’s a nice attempt at a distraction and Jihoon welcomes it, even though he usually isn't too keen on casual displays of affection.  

“Babe, you know Yoongi will be fine.” Seungcheol murmurs into his ear. “Yoongi wouldn't let something like his overcome him. He’s too stubborn. Besides, the worst case scenario is that he’ll goes into a coma until he gets enough blood again.”

“You say that like it’s not that a bad thing.” Jihoon keeps his eyes closed and tries to focus on the drag of Seungcheol’s fingers on his bare back. It’s calming and he can't help but feel sleepy.

“He’s been through it before, and that time was way worse. Trust me on that one.” Guilt tints Seungcheol’s voice. Jihoon doesn't have to roll over and look at his face to know he’ll find remorse on his boyfriend's face.

Jihoon hums. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. You made up for it when you brought my brother home.”

“I guess.” Seungcheol stills his hand. “This whole mess is kind of my fault, though. If I hadn't been so obsessed with revenge, Yoongi wouldn't have tasted Jimin’s blood.”

“That’s true. What's done is done. There's nothing to do about it now. Besides, you acknowledged your faults and are actively doing things to make up for it.” Jihoon pauses, wiggling his back for Seungcheol to continue massaging him. “If you hadn't been hung up on revenge, then you wouldn't have met me. So don't regret it too much or i’ll take offense.”

“Yessir,” Seungcheol chuckles and places a kiss against the nape of Jihoon’s neck.

Jihoon hunches up his shoulders, whining at the ticklish feeling of lips on his skin. When his boyfriend doesn't move or say anything, Jihoon turns his head and peeks at him through his lashes.

“You’re adorable.” the other says fondly, eyes shining.  

Jihoon scrunches up his nose and bares his fanged teeth, trying to look fierce. It must not work because Seungcheol outright laughs at him. His face crumples up as he does, and Jihoon decides not to be too salty about it since he’s no longer upset.

Jihoon hears someone out in the hall, and assumes Jimin just got back. Probably from a workout, like usual.

“Oh my god, you look like a little kitten with your fangs out.” Seungcheol says around another laugh.

Jihoon spoke too soon... about not being salty.

“I do not look like a cat!” he argues.

“You do so! You’ve got small fangs, cat eyes and your hair is so soft and fluffy. Even your nails are long like claws!” he continues to yuck it up while Jihoon practically bores holes into his skull with the intensity of his glare.           

The door to his room begins to open and Jihoon panics when he sees pink as it does. Instinctively he pushes Seungcheol off the bed so he is hidden from view, his body hitting the floor with a solid _thunk_ . Which is quickly followed by an _ompf_ as the breath is knocked out of him.

Sympathy zings through Jihoon, but then he remembers the kitty comment from a moment ago and all feelings of contrition evaporates.

Jihoon sits up, his comforter pooling around his petite waist, and arranges his hair so it's not sticking up in every direction just in time. His heart feels like it’ll burst out of his chest, but he keeps his cool (or at least he thinks.).

His brother walks in lethargically and he starts to get up to help, but Yoongi raises a hand to stop him. It takes him a minute, each hand on the armrest as he lowers himself, but he sits in the leather chair Jihoon stole from the recording room months ago.

They sit in silence.

Jihoon opens his mouth to say something, but promptly closes it once he realizes he doesn't know what to say or where to start.

“Joon and Jin told you, I’m sure,” Yoongi says. He waves a finger over his body, from head to mid-torso.

“Yeah,” Jihoon says. “They told me weeks ago.”

“Good. We can jump right in then.” Yoongi nods once.

“Jump into what?” Jihoon asks, confused.

“First thing first.” Yoongi nods towards the bed. “How long is Seungcheol going to lay on the floor?”

Jihoon freezes, unsure of what to do.

At the mention of his name, Seungcheol pops up and leans his chin on the edge of the mattress. Jihoon definitely doesn't find it cute. Not in this situation.  

“Uh, huh, well,” Jihoon brings a head to scratch the back of his head. “About that, Yoongi.”

“I’m dying, not an idiot Jihoonie.” Yoongi laughs airily.

Jihoon’s chest warms at the use of endearment. If Yoongi is using it, he knows his brother is not upset. Then Yoongi’s admittance to his failing health strikes him, the warmth turning to ice.   

“Anyways, I need to talk to Seungcheol.” the smile slips off his face, somberness setting in.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****


	21. Cruel Hope

 

As much pain as Taehyung is in, he knows Jimin must have it 10x worse. Taehyung wants to see Jimin. He wishes he could curl up on the couch with his best friend and reassure him, via red bean ice cream and back rubs, that Yoongi will be okay and that Jimin won't lose another person. 

Only now, Taehyung is a vampire and it’s hard for him to be around anything with a pulse on a good day. With Yoongi being as starved as he is and how much that is seeping through the sire, Taehyung has no chance at control. Therefore, he is banned from seeing Jimin (He was outnumbered 4:1.). 

The only person he can really tolerate being around is Jungkook. He’s not sure exactly why; maybe it's Taehyung’s steely resolve to not harm him, despite his many attempts, or the way Jungkook seems so at ease around him even with a vampire gunning for his neck. It’s almost comical the way Jungkook handles Taehyung, with stern words and slightly harsh rejections.  

“Kookie,” he singsongs deliriously. “C’mere,” Taehyung makes grabby hands at Jungkook, his face set in with what he hopes is an irresistible pout. 

Jungkook stays put where he is leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his broad chest, expressionless. Taehyung’s eyes wander for too long on his arms, loving the way the his bicep muscles bulge. He’s got an icy air surrounding him, but Taehyung hasn't been affected by the cold since he was human.   

Seeing how unaffected Jungkook is, he drops his arms and readjusts the blanket. 

Taehyung is seated on the bed, the comforter wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. His hair's a mess from rolling around the mattress for days -  or weeks, he doesn't know which  - and he can't seem to retract his fangs or change his eyes back to normal so he's stuck with a mouth full of sharp teeth and black eyes.

Every bone in his body  _ aches  _ as another wave of agony crashes over him, snapping him back to reality. He slumps forward without a care for how he lands, face smushing into the mattress. After a few minutes of hiding himself, he hears Jungkook step closer. 

“Taetae?” Another two steps towards him. “Are you okay?” 

Taehyung doesn't trust his voice, so he stays silent as he writhes in pain. 

“Should I go get Jin? Or Namjoon?” he says, concern evident in every word. 

Taehyung slips a hand out from between his chest and the mattress and waves it back and forth in a ‘no’ gesture, pleading with his eyes when he shifts so he can see Jungkook. Tears clump his eyelashes together, blurring his vision, he keeps his head down low on the bed; Taehyung knows how much Jungkook hates to see him cry.

Another wave hits him,once he fully looks at Jungkook, it makes his gums throb with the need to feed. Frightened for Jungkook’s safety, he clutches at his hair and tugs hard enough to draw tears. 

“Fuck this,” he hears Jungkook say. Then he’s gone. 

Taehyung stays in place, before another swell of thirst propels him up and out of bed. He stumbles down the hall to the kitchen, knocking down picture frames from Jin’s walls.

Entering the kitchen, he opens the refrigerator door at full force, almost ripping it off the hinges in his haste, and scours the many shelves and drawers for any blood enriched product he could devour. He finds a package of raw beef in the third drawer and wastes no time in draining every drop he can from it like a starving animal, but is left unsatisfied. 

Slumping against the nearest counter, Taehyung stares straight ahead, thinking of his options. He could do two things: leave the apartment in search of sustenance, and probably attack someone he cares for, or stay and endure the physical suffering that comes through the bond.    

Turns out he doesn't get to make a choice; the front door opens. Jimin storms his way across the living room, armed with a plastic bag that rustled noisily with each step. He seemed without any care for his own safety. 

“Hey! Kim Taehyung!” he hollars. He rounds the corner fearlessly and comes face to face with Taehyung. 

The sound of rushing blood hypnotizes him.

Taehyungs vision darkens.

 

***

 

The wizard is dancing on the kitchen table, music blaring, when Yoongi and Jihoon enter his house.

The other members of Jihoon's group of friends, a mix of some boys from the pack and the boys Soonyoung introduced who are random supernatural creatures. Dot the rest of the open space; Seungkwan, the cambion, is sitting on the couch and ignoring everyone but Hansol, the gumiho. Mingyu and his mate Wonwoo are cuddled up next to them, bickering back and forth: a baby dragon named Chan chatters with Jeonghan on the other lounge.    

 

Soonyoung had linked a portal from the camp to his hideout, not wanting to say goodbye to his new friends and unwilling to leave the others behind. As a result, Jihoon’s social circle had been drastically expanded. Yoongi was glad, the kid was way too similar to him and it frequently made him worry for his little brother. 

Jihoon waves to all the boys in the house. A chorus of ‘ _ Hello’s _ ’ and one ‘ _ What’s up? _ ’ can be heard over Taeyang’s voice coming from the speakers. Catching Sooyoung's eye, Jihoon beckons the wizard to them.

Unfortunately Soonyoung runs on his own time. He holds up two fingers in their direction, but keeps up with the beat of the music.  

Yoongi and Jihoon stand there (Yoongi leans against the wall for support, too stubborn and prideful to receive help from his little brother.) for a moment, just watching Soonyoung dance around. The wizard is irritatingly talented. Soon the song ends and Soonyoung hops down, covered in sweat and slightly smelly, approaching them. He drags an arm across his forehead, effectively mopping up the sweat that drips down his temples. 

“One moment, please.” he says before vanishing. Yoongi looks to Jihoon, who shrugs, before Soonyoung pops back into existence, water bottle in hand. He gulps half the drink before starting, Yoongi and Jihoon were waiting patiently despite the urgency of the situation.  “Okay, what can I help you with?” 

“Can we talk in a more private place?” Jihoon says. He glances pointedly to the others in the room. 

“You don't trust us, Jihoon?” the cambion calls out. Hansol smacks his arm in warning. 

“Maybe Jeonghan and the meanie couple but certainly not you, Devil’s Brat.” he sneers.   

Seungkwan gasps and slaps a hand over his chest. “I’ll have you know, Mama Boo was a beautiful woman who would have never even thought to do such a horrendous thing! My father was perfectly civil!” 

Yoongi rest his eyes for a second, letting the exhausting wash over him fully. The kids bickering is giving him a headache but he’s way too tired to snap at them. 

“Sure thing, incubus-baby.” Jihoon nods exaggeratedly before turning back to Soonyoung, paying no attention to Seungkwan’s rebuttal. “So?”

  Without a word of warning the wizard touches each of their shoulders and murmurs something he didn’t quite catch, spinning Yoongi and Jihoon’s world and leaving them dizzy as he transports them all. Opening his eyes, Yoongi see’s they are no longer at Soonyoung’s house, but instead they were in the studio. 

“Fuck,” Immediately collapsing on the small couch against the wall, Yoongi watches the walls circle him. Blackspots hinder his vision, but he preservers. He needs to finish this first. 

“You want me to help Yoongi, right?” Soonyoung jumps straight in. His playful and free spirited aurora from earlier is long gone, it is now replaced by somberness.  

Jihoon affirms this while Yoongi adjusts to being in a different room. 

The wizard takes a seat in Yoongi’s producing chair, the black leather almost swallowing him whole, and sighs. 

“Have you heard of Hyuna before?” Yoongi asks, testing the waters. Seungcheol had told him about a vampiress that his father knew who was bounded to a human before Yoongi’s father had her and her soulmate killed. Supposedly, she had a plan that would enable her and the man she was bounded with to live without one or the other suffering, but all her possessions had been burned with her so they only had what Seungcheol’s father remembers her talk about. Which isn't much, and since Seungcheol can't ask his father for more information they are fucked; the man had died with Sohee.     

“The vampiress who was bounded to a human?” Soonyoung picks at a loose seam in the hem of his left sleeve. “Sure, I’ve heard of her tragedy. Hasn't everyone?” 

“Do you know about her plan to siphon the magic out of Hyunseung's blood instead of drinking from him?” Jihoon prods.  

The wizard's head snaps to Yoongi, then to Jihoon who is standing propped up by the mixing board, and then back to Yoongi. 

“It may have been mentioned before.” he admits grudgingly. 

“You can do something similar for me and Jimin, right?” Yoongi shoots forward his seat, eyes searching Soonyoung’s face, his elbow digging into the plush area of his thighs. With his weak state, he’ll probably end up bruising.  

“See the problem with this is how much time it will take. Making a spell is like…it’s like producing a song. The possibilities are endless as long as you know what you want and what to use to help you conduct it. Weaving such a complicated spell as this will take a long time. I’ll have to find ingredients and experiment and I’ll need a lot of Jimins blood to do that- which kind of defeats the purpose, right? Anyways, it will be tough, but not impossible. Magic is in everything, whether you can feel it or not. I might have an idea on what to use and I could ask the spirits or demons on what could help, but only experimentation will tell. Even if we overcome all that, Jimin could be hurt from the trials.”

With his hope effectively crushed, Yoongi’s body gives out. All the running around he’s done in the last hour has finally caught up to him and without sanguineous to keep him functioning, he gives into the sleep that has been weighing him down.  

  
  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is a mess, but i didnt want to not post anything and leave you guys hanging until next week. Hopefully (haha) its not to bad even though its kinda short and unedited. Ive been inspirationless lately and when it hits, its mostly for my new jicheol story. Seriously, i have written like 5k for that in a few days bc im trash.  
> anyway, comments help me write faster!  
> I'll see you guys next week!


	22. The Truth and Realizations

 

 

For some reason, Hoseok has developed a soft spot for Jimin and Taehyung. 

He's not sure when it happened or why; he suddenly couldn't stand to see the younger boys in pain. Maybe it's because he knows that's what Sohee would want. For him to look after her brother and his significant other. Or maybe it's because, after watching Jimin deal with everything that has happened lately, Hoseok has come to the conclusion that Jimin is literally an angel. What is weirder is his compulsion to take care of Taehyung. It could be his guilt over his best friend being the cause of his suffering, or that he sees himself in Jungkook, and doesn't want the pattern to continue.

Either way, it happened and now Hoseok is stuck worrying for Jimin and Taehyung. At this point, he’s almost as bad as Jin.

Naturally, Hoseok jumps at the chance to try and soothe Taehyung when Jungkook comes asking for help. He drops the onion he was helping Jin chop for dinner and follows Jungkook across camp, with Jin staying behind to make sure all the appliances are turned off before he joins them. 

It takes maybe five minutes for them to run back to Jin's apartment where Taehyung was quarantined- five minutes too late. When they enter through the portal, Jimin’s scent covers the apartment. 

Hoseok and Jungkook stand frozen for a second staring at each other, fear reflecting in their faces.

Yoongi is going to kill him if Jimin got hurt.

“T-Taetae, why are you-” a crash, then, “Hey!”  

The noise snaps him out of his state of disbelief, and spurs him into motion. Following his nose to the kitchen, he skids to a halt and Jungkook collides with his back. The first thing he sees is blood. It's everywhere, covers the floor and it’s splattered across the lower counters. For a moment, his heart falls, thinking it's all Jimin’s blood. Only, the smell is off. it’s foreign and slightly clinical but Jimin is still standing. He doesn't let his guard down however, because Jimin’s blood is still tainting the air, as small as the amount was.        

Taehyung is staring Jimin down with one hand clamped are his wrist, his nails cutting into the fleshy part of Jimin’s arm. Jimin hisses and tries to take his arm back, but Taehyung is unwilling to let go. More red drips onto the floor. 

Hoseok jerks forward as Jungkook pushes him out of the way and charges forward fearlessly. 

“Kim Taehyung!” Jungkook speaks informally. “Get off,” He grabs onto Taehyung’s hand, the one still on Jimin, and roughly yanks the nails that are embedded out. Pushing Jimin behind him, he glares at Taehyung. “Honestly, I leave you for ten minutes and you try to kill your best friend!” 

“Move,” Taehyung tries to sidestep Jungkook, who blocks him easily. “Jungkook, I'm so thirsty I could die. Please. Just move.” his voice cracks and sounds muffled from his fangs. Tears slip down his cheeks, some catching on his chin, but he doesn't move to wipe them away.  

“Tae,” Jimin whispers, bewildered. 

Hoseok has never seen Taehyung like this, pleading and broken. It’s scary and he feels the need to look away, but his body won't move. He decides right then and there that he never wants to see him like that again. 

Taehyung shakes from being restrained, the effort clearly taking a toll on his body. Hoseok watches as Taehyung grapples for control over his body, muscles tensing and hands clenching so hard his own blood runs through his fingers.

“Hoseok!” Jungkook barks, not taking his eyes off Taehyung. He must shove Jimin because the boy stumbles back into Hoseok. “Take Jimin and leave.”  

He jolts at the tone, unused to being spoken to so harshly, but he’s grateful Jungkook has taken charge. Hoseok manages to manhandle Jimin out of the apartment without much protest. He hears a small scuffle behind him, but he doesn't look back. He has trust in Jungkooks ability to take care of himself.  

Once they stumble out of the portal, their feet crunching on dead leaves, Jimin whirls around him. 

“What the fuck is going on, Hoseok?” When he doesn't answer, Jimin continues on. “Why was my best friend like that?” 

“Didn't Jungkook tell you to stay away for a while? Something about Taehyung not wanting to see you?” Hoseok skips over Jimin’s questions; he can't address them without telling Jimin everything. Technically, Hoseok could lie but he knows he's bad at it and then he’d have to get everyone else to play along and he's not trying to get caught up in a web of deception just because Yoongi is being a stubborn asshole. 

“ He did, but who is he to tell me what to do? I've eaten 2130 more grains of rice than that punk! How dare he order me around!” Jimin is furious now, his chest puffed out and his breathing labored as he spits words out like venom.

Hoseok doesn't point out Jimin’s lack of honorifics at the moment. It may or not be because sharp claws have replaced Jimin’s small fingers. 

“Besides, I've known Taehyung way longer and I owe it to him to keep our friendship intact. I've been so shitty to him lately: I ran away because I was scared he would leave me, I let him get kidnapped, I didn't even tell him how relieved I was when he came back alive, I was so caught up in my own pain I forgot to see his pain when I thought Yoongi died.” Jimin snarls, deadly teeth gleaming in the sunset's dying rays. 

Hoseok notices the way Jimin’s petite frame vibrates with pent up frustration. His face is turning a violent crimson from speaking so fast. If Jimin keeps this up, he’ll shift again. Hoseok braces himself, meeting Jimin as a wolf will definitely not be pleasant. New wolves never were. 

_ How can someone so small get so angry?  _

“Even when I ran for the hills and turned him away when he chased after me, he still persisted and accepted me with open arms. How could I not do the same for him now?” Jimin’s voice finally breaks, his anger fizzling out. His shoulders slump, his wolfish appearance shrinking. 

Sympathy and relief crashes through Hoseok. He relaxes, grateful that Jimin was able to control himself. It was Jimin’s inexperience as a werewolf that led him to Yoongi, he was expecting history to repeat. 

Proud of how far Jimin has come, he opens his mouth to speak but gets cut off before he could get a word out.

“Jimin! Oh my god, are you okay? Where are you hurt?” Seokjin buzzes around Jimin, worrying over his wrist that is halfway healed.  

Hoseok smiles a little watching them interact. Jin is so much better at handling touchy situations and as much as Hoseok would love to help, he's not adequately adapt to. 

***

         The second Jimin is pulled out by a shocked Hoseok, Taehyung loses his mind.  He lunges forward, motions frantic in his intent on hunting down his prey regardless of the consequences. Jungkook catches Taehyung around the waist and pushes all his weight onto him, trying to keep him in place. They struggle for a moment, Jungkook is sure he’ll have bruises later, before Taehyung ceases his fruitless efforts and collapses. Jungkook holds him up awkwardly. 

“Thirsty...so thirsty,” Taehyung whines. His breath tickles Jungkook’s neck, but he keeps Taehyung firmly against his chest. 

Jungkook winds a hand up to the back of Taehyung’s head and slides his fingers through silky strands. He buries his face into the crook of Taehyung’s neck, subconsciously rubbing his scent off on him. His heart cracks at the feeling of tears rolling down his skin. 

“I know, baby.” So focused on comforting Taehyung, Jungkook lets the term of endearment slip out and affection seep into his voice. He wishes he could offer his blood, but if his hunch is correct, they would be in the same boat as Jimin and Yoongi and he’s not willing to put themselves in that situation. 

 

***

 

Jin has seen to it that Jimin is properly showered and fed before he answers any of Jimin’s questions. 

He tells him the truth, not having the heart to lie or ignore the boy. Jin explains everything: why taehyung is acting out of character, why Yoongi doesn't eat and is avoiding Jimin lately, who the boy Yoongi spends so much time with is, and the major role Jimin plays in everything.

It's hard to get it all out; Jin finds himself pausing periodically to make sure Jimin is still okay and following what he’s saying. 

Jimin had taken it suspiciously well. He acted normal, if a little quiet, as they ate dinner with Hoseok, who tried to lighten up the mood by telling shitty jokes. Then, he shuffled out of the apartment after thanking Jin for dinner. 

Honestly, Jin didn't think it was right for Jimin to be kept in the dark. Jimin should have a say in whatever happens with Yoongi since he's partly the cause. It takes two to bond, after all.  

_ But nobody listens to little ‘ol me. _

Jin shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. He looks down at the dish in his hands. Loosening his grip on the plate, he continues to scrub off the remnants of their dinner. After finishing the rest of the dishes, he scrubs the counter and table clean. 

Done with post dinner clean up, he sits down in the living room and turns on the t.v. Not really paying attention to the drama he flipped to, he replies to Namjoons text, explaining the events of the day. They talked back and forth about it, Namjoon saying he’ll prepare an eulogy for Jin’s funeral. He laughs out loud at that, typing out a quick retort. 

Jin knows Yoongi will be furious at him for telling Jimin, but he also knows Yoongi will probably just ignore him for a few days and that will be the worst of it. If it was Namjoon and Hoseok who spilled the beans, then there would have been hell to pay, but since Jin is older he’s safe from Yoongi’s wrath (He’s 90% sure of this). 

His phone vibrates in his lap once, then again a second later.

 

**From: Joonie** **❤**

_ tomorrows the full moon _

_ Read 6: 13 _

 

**From: Joonie** **❤**

_ Jimin will probably shift this time, if what hobi said was true _

_ Read 6: 13 _

 

Jin thumps his head against the cushion behind him and squeezes his eyes shut. The thought hadn't even occurred to him before now. He doesn't know if he can handle Jimin’s wolf form at all, but this month he’s especially tired.  

It could be a good thing for Jimin, though. He hadn't shifted last month either because he was too distraught over Yoongi. Maybe this time he’ll get some frustration out and find some peace. Jin and Hoseok will be with him, so hopefully he won't be too wild. Then again, it's only his second shift; Jin remembers how awful the first few times as a wolf was. 

As a child he was a fast learner,  _ thank god _ , and he was able to control his shifts easily after his fourth or fifth time. He smiles fondly, visiting his memories as a kid. Namjoon took forever; the younger boy was constantly switching between forms when he was little. Jin can still hear Namjoon's mother scolding him for trekking mud into the house. 

It’s different for Jimin, he knows. Namjoon and Jin were born wolves and had to learn it when they were young. They had seen their parents and friends switch forms and had all the time in the world to learn for themselves. For Jimin, who was a human until very recently, it’s harder without any sort of reference. No one around him shifts, they all have a handle on it and choose to keep their human skin. With how volatile the vampires have been, Namjoon decided to have the others in their pack relocate temporarily for the sake of protection- which means Jimin can't even learn from the young pups. 

 

**To: Joonie** **❤**

_ Don’t worry too much about it, Hobi and I will take care of it.  _

_ Sent 6:15 _

 

Jin hopes he’s not lying. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished this, sorry for any mistakes. I've been so bad about writing lately OTL  
> What did you guys think though??


	23. One Last Desperate Plea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> So I wrote this in a few hours since inspiration struck and because I was told this story made someone feel better I decided to post it now :) 
> 
> Title from 'A Broken Jar' by La Dispute

 

 

Jimin doesn't go straight home. 

His head is full of doubts and misconceptions and he can't shake them off. 

Not bothering to head home first to change out of his jeans, he runs through his typical circuit. Jimin cuts it short though, unable to take the chaffing of his pants against his thighs any longer.  

The lights are on in Yoongi’s flat when Jimin gets there. He can hear  _ Running Man _ reruns playing on the television before he even reaches the living room, but no one is there watching the cast betray each other.  _ The Monday Couple _ team up once again. Jongkook and Kwangsoo bicker, and Jaesuk teases them all, especially the eldest Sukjin. Jimin stands there and watches for a few minutes before the sticky feeling on his skin gets to him. It’s hilarious. He has always loved the show,  but Jimin can't bring himself to laugh this time.     

Jimin feels strange; the place is usually dark nowadays with Jihoon and Yoongi both out and about. It's lonely, but he never complains. For he fears that Jin would have none of it and demand Jimin move in with him and Hoseok until he feels better. Now that he’s used to the chill of a deserted apartment, the unexpected warmth is jarring.  

Curious as to who is home, he checks the kitchen. It stands empty, not a blood bag missing, not an appliance out of place. He grabs a glass of water while he’s there, downing it in one shot, then placing it in the sink for later. 

Walking down the hall to Jihoon's room he finds it empty too. The bed covers are neatly folded, two pillows placed on top. The air smells stale, like it’s been unoccupied for too long. He makes sure to shut the door on his way out. 

It isn't until he reaches his and Yoongi’s room that he hears the shower going in their attached bathroom. His mood darkens. Jimin has half a mind to bust in there and demand answers from Yoongi, but he reigns in his anger.

Instead he decides to wait it out. Jimin heads back to the kitchen and wets a paper towel, dabbing at his face and neck. He throws the used towel in the trash and remembers to turn off the TV as he passes by.

Back in their room, he sheds his clothes and stuffs them in the hamper hidden in their closet. He tugs on a pair of sweats and one of Yoongi’s black t-shirts; regardless of the hurt and anger he feels from Yoongi’s lie by omission, the fabric is soft and the faint smell of cinnamon is heartwarming.  

Sliding under the covers, he tries to compose himself, hoping the fire in his veins will subside by the time Yoongi shuffles to bed. Jimin wants to handle this rationally, without a big argument. 

Tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable or think of what to say, Jimin counts in his head; that's supposed to help him calm down, right? Jimin makes it to 132 before he falls asleep, his arm tucked under his cheek. 

He wakes up about 30 minutes later, the shower still running in the background. Groggy and disoriented, he sits up and double checks the time.

His eyes adjust before focusing on the  _ 7:38  _ blinking back at him in agitated red pixels.  

Has Yoongi really been in the shower that long?   

The floor is cold against his bare feet, but he doesn't stop for socks or slippers on his way to the bathroom. He pauses before the door, unsure if he should just let Yoongi be. Maybe he’s just relaxing in there.  

Knocking on the door,  he hears no results.

Hesitantly he sniffs the air, testing the waters before he just barges in without warning. Cinnamon is barely there, but he is unsure if it's coming from behind the door or his clothing; Jimin has to take several whiffs in order to pick it out from the other scents.  

“Yoongi! You're wasting water!” he calls out. 

Nothing. 

“Min Yoongi!” he tries again, frowning. “I know you’re in there!” 

Not a peep from the other.

Uncertainty and anxiety slithers around his stomach. He wipes the palm of his hands on his shirt.  

Gripping the doorknob, he turn turns it easily and enters. Foggy steam rushes at him, making his swat the area surrounding him. Once the air clears a bit, his eyes zero in on the slumped form in the bathtub. 

“Yoongi?” he gulps. Jimin takes a step forward and inspects Yoongi further, eyes running across his body as he takes inventory of the situation. Yoongi is sitting under the water, the painting of his pastel pink hair to his forehead. His head lolls against his chest. Small rivers run down his body and tangle stray pieces of his bangs with his eyelashes. Knees pulled close to his chest, his entire body is leaned on the tiled wall for support. 

Jimin pats his pockets, frantically searching for his phone. He whips it out and dials Jin before slotting the device between his shoulder and cheek. He shuts off the torrent of water as the dial tone sounds in his ear. 

“Pick up, pick up, pick up,” he chants. 

Rushing to grabs two towels, Jin answers. 

“ _ Jimin? Is everything okay? _ ” 

“Yoongi wont wake and I don't know what to do. He was in the shower when I got home and I fell asleep and when I woke up he was still in and when I went to check on him he's just sitting in the tub and- ” 

“ _ Jimin! Breathe, then start again. I can't understand when you talk that fast.”  _ Jin cuts off his word vomit. 

“Yoongi was in the shower for too long and when I went to check on him, I found him passed out. I tried calling his name but he won't wake up.” he condenses the events after a few deep breaths. He walks to the bedroom, yanks the comforter down, and lays down a towel over their sheets. 

“ _ Okay, how long has he been unconscious?”  _

“I-I'm not sure. At least 30 minutes, but it could be longer. I don't know how long he was in the tub before I got back from my run.” Jimin stands as he thinks, his left leg jiggling uncontrollably.

“ _ I’m going to call Jihoon and see if he knows. Meanwhile, you get him cleaned up, alright? Can you do that or do you want me to come over right away to help, Jimin?”  _ Jin says, voice steady in the face of Jimin’s rising panic. 

Nerves frayed, he picks out an outfit, sets it on the nightstand and walks back to make sure Yoongi is still breathing. 

“I can do it.” Jimin says as he wraps the towel around Yoongi’s body. 

“ _ Good, I’ll let you know when I hear from Jihoon. _ ” 

They hang up and Jimin stuffs his phone back into his pocket before throwing a leg over the side of the tub and sliding his arms under Yoongi, one arm under his knees and the other cradling his shoulders. Jimin hefts him up and carries him out of the bathroom. It scares him how light Yoongi is. It’s like he has hollow bird bones.  

Jimin’s shirt gets soaked but he doesn't pay attention to the cotton clinging to his body. He lays Yoongi down as gently as possible, careful of his head. He tugs a pair of boxers up his legs before sitting Yoongi up and rests his head on his chest. He rolls the fabric up, drops it over Yoongi’s head, and gingerly sticks each arm through the sleeves. 

Grabbing the towel, he drys Yoongi’s hair off to the best of his abilities before tucking his limbs under covers.  

_ Don’t break down, he’s fine. Jin said earlier that he is like this sometimes. It’s nothing to worry about, he’ll wake up in a few minutes. _

Jimin’s phone rings, interrupting his train of thought. 

“ _ Jimin, listen carefully. Jihoon told me he dropped Yoongi off around six, and that Yoongi had been unconscious all day. _ ”  Jin lets Jimin soak this in. “ _ He’s never been gone that long.” _

“What am I supposed to do?” Jimin has to use both of his hands to hold the phone because he’s shaking so bad. He studies Yoongi: the slope of his nose, the way his dark lashes lay against his too pale skin, the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

_ What if he doesn't wake up? _

“ _ There is something, but Yoongi wouldn't want you to do it.”  _ for the first time, Jin wavers. 

“My blood,” Jimin breathes out. “I don't care if he’ll be mad, at least he won't be  _ dead _ .”

“ _ Wait! If you’re going to do it, at least do it safely.” Jin sighs into the receiver. “Pour some in a glass and wait til the cut closes before having him drink it. Promise me, Park Jimin.”  _

“Yeah, fine, okay.” 

“ _ Be safe,” _  he says sternly. 

It takes no time at all for Jimin to slash his wrist and let his blood drip into a cup. He hisses at the pain, but steels himself. He has to do this for Yoongi. 

Jimin dips his pinky in the dark claret, suppressing a shiver at the grossness of it all, and smears some across Yoongi’s bottom lip hoping it will entice him enough to drink the rest. 

Yoongi’s tongues swipes the red coloring his lip, eyes fluttering.

Encouraged by his response, Jimin tilts Yoongi’s head so the liquid will flow freely through his throat without choking him and begins to pour. A few drops pool in the corner of his mouth before Yoongi comes to his senses to gulp down the rest. 

Once it’s all gone, Jimin sets the cup on the nightstand. When he turns back to Yoongi he finds his eyes - which are ebony in color - are open wide and fixated on him.

“Oh, thank god.” Jimin sighs. “I’m going to change real quick, okay? I’ll be right back.” 

Jimin manages to make it halfway to the closet before being slammed against the wall. His back stings at the impact, but he keeps quiet. Yoongi has him caged in with his arms on either side of Jimins head. 

Yoongi breathes heavily as he mouths at Jimins neck, puff of air ghosting over the sensitive skin. Goosebumps rise on his arms when Yoongi’s fangs graze against his pulse.

Jimin swallows his fear. Yoongi has done so much for him, the least he can do is share his blood. Besides, the last time Yoongi fed from him, it wasn't horrible.  

“Go ahead,” he whispers. 

This has the opposite effect on Yoongi than what Jimin expected; his body stills. 

Smirking at Yoongi’s reaction, Jimin runs his fingers up Yoongi’s spine and scratches his nails through the buzzed hair at his nape before entwining his fingers through the longer, softer strands toward the crown of Yoongi’s head. He nudges Yoongi in the direction of his bare throat. 

Still, Yoongi makes no move to drink and if anything, he seems to be pulling away, so Jimin rests his forehead in the crook of Yoongi’s neck. “I really wish you would let me help you. I don't think you realize how much I love you and how painful it is for me to watch you slip away from me. If you’re worried about hurting me, don’t. I know you won’t.  _ I trust you. _ ” Winding his other arm around Yoongi’s waist he brings them impossibly closer, their hips touching, before continuing. “Let me do this for you so you won't suffer anymore.” 

Tears cling to the corners of his eyes as he thinks of all Yoongi has done for him: saving him from dying on the forest floor alone, sacrificing himself to save him, turning Taehyung so Jimin wouldn’t lose another person he loves, starving himself in order to spare Jimin from having to be fed on everyday, letting himself die so Jimin could stay healthy and keep dancing and working out, and all the while maintaining a brave face. 

“Please, Yoongi.” he chokes out as the dam finally breaks, he starts bawling into Yoongi’s shoulder. He clutches the other tight, and tries to get a good mouthful of air around his sobs. 

“Okay.” Yoongi says. He shifts positions so his hands grip Jimin’s waist. Bringing Jimin with him, Yoongi backs up until he topples on the mattress. Jimin lands on top, but Yoongi rolls them over and settles between Jimin’s parted legs.  He licks a stripe up Jimin’s neck, places a kiss above his pulse,and then sinks his fangs in.                   

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited but thats nothing new lmao  
> Sorry about the cliff hanger...dont hate me, okay?


	24. False Senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im a day late, sorry. I didnt like the first draft of this so i redid it. Im still not 100% about it, but i didnt want to leave y'all hanging.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

 

_ False Senses _

 

Jihoon finds Yoongi drinking from Jimin when he gets home. The lights are still on; Jihoon can clearly see the couple. They’re in bed, Yoongi on top with his face pressed into Jimin’s neck. Jihoon watches Jimin’s face scrunch up, eyelashes fluttering wildly, as he bites down on plump, colorless lips. Arms and legs are wrapped around Yoongi, hands clawing for purchase up his back, their grip loosening the longer Jihoon stands frozen in the doorway.

It’s strange to witness; he feels like he's intruding on something intimate.

Slurping sounds rush through his ears. His brother is gulping down swallow after swallow of blood and if he’s honest with himself, it's making him thirsty.

Yoongi dislodges his fangs and whips his head towards Jihoon, as if he had heard the echo of his thoughts. He doesn't say anything, just stares at Jihoon for a minute, eyes squinted menacingly as they scan him up and down, before licking his red lips and diving back in.  

Jihoon feels like he inhaled cotton. He smacks his lips together, trying to get rid of the sensation. “Uh, Yoongi?” 

He’s ignored. 

Jin isn't here yet, so he’ll have to figure something out. He curses his shitty luck, rubbing his forehead. 

Realistically, he’s got two options. He could wrestle Yoongi away from Jimin and probably end up fighting his brother. Only, that's suicidal. Everybody knows how dangerous it is to interrupt a vampire mid-meal, with their soulmate no less, is. It’s like stepping between a lion and its prey. Jihoon himself knows how addictive and overwhelming a soulmate’s blood is. 

Or he could wait it out until Jin arrives and hope to every entity out there that Yoongi doesn't kill the love of his life. Jihoon knows Yoongi wouldn't be able to get past it if he did and truthfully, Jihoon wouldn't either. He would feel the weight of his brother’s pain as if it were his own. 

Decision made, he steels himself and rolls up the sleeves of his pastel pink sweater (Seungcheol gave it to him and he’d hate to get blood all over it). Jihoon is about to reach for Yoongi when Jin barrels into the apartment. 

“Jimin! How’s Yoongi doing?” Footsteps pounds down the hall. “Did giving him the glass- Jihoon?” Jin skids to a stop as he turns around the corner, surprise lighting up his eyes. 

Jihoon steps aside grimly to let Jin see Yoongi and Jimin. “What should we do, Jin?” 

Jin straightens his shoulders, a determined look hardening his features. “Move away from them. Yoongi won’t be happy about this, but he’ll thank me later.” 

Jihoon doesn't ask any questions as he steps back from the couple. He’s just glad Jin is here to handle it. 

“And sorry to say this” he pauses, “ but you should probably leave. We both know Yoongi won’t let Jimin go if there is another vampire close by.” Jihoon can hear the sympathy in every syllable, but he’s not offended. He knows what it’s like to feed on a loved one and how it turns every breathing thing, especially another vampire, into enemies (Poor Minghao had stumbled on Seungcheol and him a few days ago and had to learn the hard way to always knock on doors.).  

He stops next to Jin. “Are you sure you can handle this alone? Should I get Hobi or Namjoon?” 

“I’ve got this.” Jin places a hand on his arm comfortingly and leans in to whisper, “Besides, Yoongi wouldn't want them to see him like this.” 

Jihoon nods.

He makes it down the hall before he hears Jin. 

“Yah! Min Yoongi! Namjoon broke-” 

Jihoon muffles a laugh behind his hand. 

_ Classic. _

 

***

 

Jimin wakes up alone, the orange sunshine blinding him. He ducks down further onto his little cocoon of warmth and hisses at the pain the movement brings to his head and neck. He double checks the other side of the bed, craving cuddles from a certain short-tempered vampire. 

Disappointment worms its way into his chest when he clutches at sheets instead of Yoongi. He has the strong urge to tear the flat apart looking for Yoongi but he brushes it aside, thinking he was just being ridiculous.  

He checks his phone, noting the time, before rolling out of bed with a grunt. Slipping on clothes, he wonders where Yoongi has gone. The studio? Or maybe he went to see how Taehyung is doing?

Jimin decides not to worry too much. After all, Yoongi is fully fed and Jimin isn’t in a ton of pain. Things are starting to look up for them, he thinks as he walks out the door.  

If all goes well with his shift tonight, they should really celebrate. It’s been awhile since life has been so good to them. 

He completely misses the note Yoongi left hidden under his pillow.

 

***

 

Jungkook is dreading the next few hours. He’d much rather be back in bed with Taehyung. It kills him a little that he can't be with Taehyung when he is still suffering so much, but he can't just let a confused Jimin wander around as a wolf. Jungkook knows that Taehyung would understand (Hell, more than that, he’d bite Jungkook’s head clean off if he knew Jungkook left Jimin alone.), but he’s still slightly bitter about the whole thing. Who wouldn't be? 

The night will go as planned, he’s sure; Jimin won’t do anything dangerous, stupid, or problematic and they can all go home without to much hassle. 

Yeah, he’s a glass half full kind of guy. With his luck, he has to be. 

“Hello? Earth to Kookie. Anybody in there?” Hoseok wraps his knuckles against his skull, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

Jungkook swats at the offending hand. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard you.” 

He didn’t. 

“So you do?” Hoseok says smugly, his breath creating clouds. Is that a little bit of condescension Jungkook detects? 

Scuffing his feet against the loose sticks, rocks and dead leaves and ducking into his coat, he checks out the surrounding area, avoiding Hoseok’s question. 

The sunset’s rays lick around the trees, setting each branch on fire. It’s cold- too cold to be outside and Jungkook can feel it seep into his bones every time the wind assaults him. It’s beautiful, but it's not doing shit to help Jungkook at the moment so he turns back to Hoseok. 

“Mmm,” it's perfect, if a little vague, but that's what's he's going for. 

“So you do wanna fuck Taehyung?” he says flippantly, smile stretching across his lips. 

“W-what?” Jungkook sputters. “I said no such thing!”

“Oh, Jeon Jungkookie! You’re turning red!” Hoseok ambushes him, hands smooching his cheeks. “You’re so adorable when you’re embarrassed!” 

“I’m just cold!” he pushes at Hoseok. It’s no use, the man is a stone wall. Hoseok easily maneuvers him into a headlock and begins to tease him mercilessly singing the kissing-in-a-tree song. Jungkook could break free if he wanted to, but he’s missed playing around with someone so he lets Hoseok taunt him, as mortifying as it is. Jungkook needs some comic relief however he can get it.  

“Since when?” someone giggles.  

Both Jungkook and Hoseok stop, turning to look at whoever spoke. Jimin and Jin stand, sparsely dressed like Hoseok, not too far from them, clearly amused. Jimin looks tiny next to Jin, but what he lacks in height, he makes up in confidence. Jungkook wonders why Jimin is in such a happy mood.   

Jungkook coughs and disentangles himself from Hoseok’s hold. “I-uh-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Deny. Deny. Deny. Maybe Jimin will drop it. 

“Hmm, sure you don’t.” Jimin nods exaggeratedly. God, Jungkook has missed his sunshine smile. “When you’re ready to stop lying to yourself and everyone else, I’m willing to listen.” 

With that, the subject is switched to something with less serious implications. They mess around for the next hour and a half, playing tag and Jegichagi with the hacky sack Hoseok brought, wrestling  Ssireum style , just wasting time until the pull of the moon affects Jimin. 

They all sense the about-face Jimins demeanor takes as soon as it happens. The good-natured smile slips from his face, his body tensing up. Jin helps Jimin strip, removes his own outfit, and gathers everyone's clothes, gently folding them, and hands them off to Jungkook who places them in the duffle bag Jin charges him with.

Jungkook takes that as his cue to walk away while Jin and Hoseok walk Jimin through the proper way to shift. He’s always hated to see people change forms, hated to change himself, so he doesn't linger. 

No matter how far he walks, he can still hear it. Bones cracking, muscles tearing to adjust to the new form, screams at the agony of it all, even the quiet gasps as Jimin tries to cope. It makes him squirm in place, each little sound grating on his conscious. Listening to him, Jungkook wishes he’d have said no when Jimin asked to be turned. Jin and Hoseok’s voices carry to Jungkook too, and he immensely grateful for their willingness to coach Jimin through this.

Once all the noise has ceased, Jungkook retraces his steps. He finds the three of them in wolf form. It’s strange to see them all in another form, even Hoseok, who Jungkook has seen multiple times when he was younger and in the process of learning to shift. 

Jin is the largest, naturally, reddish-brown coat shining in the moonlight as he circles the area. He comes up to Jungkook when he spots him and nuzzles his snout into Jungkook’s side lovingly. Jungkook runs his finger over his silky coat. Even as a wolf, Jin is ethereal.

Hoseok looks the same as the last time Jungkook saw his wolf form. Sure he’s bigger, and probably stronger, but his fur is still the molten brown Jungkook remembers. Hoseok sits on his hind legs, still towering over a much smaller Jimin as he wriggles around in his new skin, and follows Jungkook with his eyes as he interacts with Jin. He lets off a smell that reminds Jungkook of danger, but he knows it’s just Hoseok’s instinct to protect a vulnerable Jimin taking over.   

Jimin rises and pads over them, leaving Hoseok by himself. He noses his way in between Jin and the hand Jungkook was petting him with, pink tongue licking around his fingers.  

“I’m so glad this time wasn't too bad for you.” he murmurs, examining Jimin onyx pelt.

Jimin glances up at this, eyes zeroing in on Jungkook's for a moment before he snaps his head the opposite direction. He tenses then he’s off, body weaving in and out of the trees. Jin and Hoseok follow immediately, leaving Jungkook too follow their scent trail.

His feet crunch over dead leaves and twigs, each snap echoing in the night. He has to backtrack a few times, but soon he comes up on the three wolves again. Jimin paces back and forth in front of the wizard's portal, at least he thinks it belongs to the wizard.

_ Was his name Hoshi?  _ Jungkook can't remember. 

Catching his breath, he rushes up to Jin and Hoseok, who look just as confused as he is; Jin’s head is tilted to the side and Hoseok sniffs uncertainly at the air. Jungkook doesn't sense anything astray, and by the looks of it, neither do the other two.

He makes himself comfortable on the ground and waits a bit, letting Jimin do as he pleases since it's not hurting anybody and there's nothing Namjoon could do to help, anyway. Jin settles down behind him, curling his big frame around Jungkook, and rests his head on his knee. After a few minutes Hoseok comes to sit next to him too, the heat of both wolves enough to make him a little sweaty. 

He’s beginning to nod off, the warmth and sense of security making him sleepy, when Jimin starts howling. The sound is gut wrenching; Jungkook has never heard anything so devastatingly sad before. Jin and Hoseok join in, out of respect or camaraderie he doesn't know, both wolves creating a beautifully sombre chorus. 

It makes Jungkook ache all over.  

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse any mistakes, ill get around to editing once my brain starts functioning again  
> Any ideas about whats gonna happen???


	25. Pain Is Just A Simple Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is super late, i had a personal issue that kept me from writting but! this is slightly about 400+ longer than the usual chapters  
> unedited, of course, because i suck but i figured yall would wanna read it anyway  
> im sure ill go back and clean it up a bit later  
> Title from "misguided ghosts" by paramore

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 

_ Pain Is Just A Simple Compromise _

 

Yoongi is too weak to stand, but being the stubborn man he is, he ignores Jihoon’s previous warnings and tries pacing the room in attempt to keep himself lucid. Another wave of pain and thirst crashes over Yoongi, making his knees shake with the effort of holding up his weak body. Jihoon notices and wordlessly redirects him back onto the studio’s couch. 

Jihoon gives him the Don't-Argue-With-Me look, eyes squinted for emphasis. Yoongi would scold him, and call him a brat, if he hadn't just proven his little brother right. Yoongi just woke up, and as dazed as he is, he still needs to make their plan of action concrete. 

Yoongi realizes what the risks are, and how devastating they are, but he can also see that this is his only viable option. Jimin and him can't continue on the way they are going and Yoongi refuses to endanger Jimin.

“But you will do it, right?” Yoongi continues, as if he didn't almost collapse again, needing to make certain that Soonyoung will pull through for him once Jimin shifts later, therefore giving them a clear window of opportunity. “Regardless of the outcome, you’ll help me?” 

Soonyoung looks shiftily around the room and puffs up his cheeks, thinking. Hands fiddling with the miniature bottle filled with herbs that is attached to his necklace - Yoongi believes it's a charm of some sort - Soonyoung’s ringed fingers wink under the studio lights.  Yoongi has to hand it to the wizard, somehow he manages to pull off the plain white t-shirt and light washed jeans decked out with magical trinkets, without looking like an asshole.     

“Yeah,” Soonyoung nods morosely. “Only because I know this is your best chance at surviving, as risky as it is.”

“Are you sure about this, Yoongi? Really, really sure?” Jihoon asks. 

“Of course.” he says with no hesitation.

“And if the worst comes to the worst?” Soonyoung asks, sharp eyes studying him.

“Kill me.” Yoongi stares Soonyoung down, willing to make the wizard recognize his determination. “We all know that’s what you’ll have to do if we run out of time.”

Silence ensues, each boy stewing in their own personal thoughts.

“You should leave behind a will or something.” Jihoon pipes up. “Are you even going to say goodbye?”

“Not in person. I’ll write everyone a letter after I take care of my business with Taehyung.”

“I'll have everything ready for you tomorrow morning.” Soonyoung says. “Come by then and I'll walk you through the steps.”

 

***

 

Taehyung is dying. 

He's spent  _ forever _ stumbling around this dusty wasteland. Sandy grains roll over his tongue and stick to his sweaty body, chafing his skin. The sun is slowly cooking his flesh; Taehyung can practically feel the heat wafting from the dunes under his feet and from each ray that lights his skin. It’s blinding, and no matter how he tries to shade himself with his hand, he just can't get a reprieve. Taehyung drags his body across the desert looking for anything to help with the thirst.

_ Knock. _

His pace slows to a crawl, his legs refusing to push through the pain any longer. 

_ Knock, knock. _

Taehyung is startled. Nearly rolling off his and Jungkook’s shared bed. Thanks to his relatively new vampire reflexes, he catches himself. One hand clutching the sheets and the other palm down on the hardwood floor, propping him up. It’s cool in the room, a stark contrast to the heat in his nightmare. The sun is nowhere to be found through the window, and Taehyung is slightly glad. 

“Taehyung!” a voice that sounds an awful lot like Yoongi rings through the walls. 

Pushing off the floor, Taehyung rights himself. He wasn't expecting a guest. No one was really allowed to see him- for their own safety of course. Sniffing his shirt, he decides to swap it for one of Jungkook’s and then tugs on a fresh pair of boxers.    

_ When was the last time I showered? _

Taehyung stops by the kitchen to grab a pouch of blood, Yoongi still beating at the door. It puzzles him: his lack of crippling appetite. At this moment in time, all he feels is a small craving. It’s manageable, but he’d rather squash it before it turns into something much more uglier. 

“About fucking time, Jesus.” Yoongi says once Taehyung opens the door, blood packet in his hand. He shoulders his way past Taehyung and dumps his bag on Jin’s couch unceremoniously.   

“No offense, but why are you here? And why aren't you dying?” Yoongi looks good, healthy, even. His skin is milky instead of deathly pale, his eyes are bright, and his body is completely still. There’s not a tremor in sight.

Which is all great and everything. It's most likely the reason he feels good himself, but Taehyung knows that wouldn't just happen for any reason.

“None taken. Jimin got a hold of me last night, I had no choice but to give in. Jimin’s fine, just slept all day.” Yoongi pats the cushion to his right. “Come, sit. I have good news and bad news.” 

Taehyung places himself next to Yoongi, after discarding the now-empty pouch, keeping a few inches of space between them. While he knows Yoongi only killed him in order to save him, Taehyung feels uneasy in his presence - especially when they are close together. 

If Yoongi notices his apprehension, he doesn't mention it. 

“Bad news is that i'm going to be out of commission for a while. If Soonyoung doesn't find a solution for Jimin and me in time, I’ll lose my humanity from the dehydration, and then he’ll have to kill me. If I die and you're still sired to me, then you die as well. Good new is, I have this.” He turns his bag upside down in the space between them, letting all the content tumble out on the couch. A bottle of herbs, a sheet of paper with scribbles on it, rubber gloves, a clear, plastic shower curtain and a small intricately designed knife.

“What?” Taehyung’s stomach churns. He stares at the objects littering the cousins, the knife in particular. “How is that good news?” 

_ I'm going to die,  _ runs in circles in his brain. 

“It’s great for you because we are going to break the sire bond.” 

Taehyung snaps his eyes to Yoongi. “How?”

“It’s simple. You drink this tea that Soonyoung charmed and then you stab me.” 

“I do what?” he blanches. Stab Yoongi. The love of his best friend’s life? 

“You get to stab me, consequence free. Lucky you.” Yoongi shrugs, unaffected by his imminent bodily harm. “I won’t die, and neither will you. I just fed, so my recovery time will be fast. That's what the tea is for, anyway. It’ll numb our bond temporarily, so you won't be harmed when you try to kill me.” 

“Why do I have to be the one? Can’t you stab yourself?” he says, voice quavering. Taehyung has never done anything violent in his life. He chases butterflies and talks to seaweed on the beach, loves to play with kids and dogs. Jimin and Jungkook were the aggressive ones, not him. He remembers, very vividly, all the times his best friends had lost their short tempers and lashed out at others. Without Taehyung’s peaceful ways, those two wouldn’t have gotten this far in life. 

“Are you telling me you don't want to hurt me? After everything I've put you through?” Yoongi raises his eyebrows, skepticism lacing his words.

Taehyung nods. His head starts to pound as he toys with the tips of his fingernails, gently tearing pieces off. 

“Huh. Well, that’s nice and all, but it has to be by your hand regardless. Soonyoung said it has to do with the magic. Something about you being an ingredient to this specific spell. If you aren’t the one to do it, then the magic or spell or whatever, will only protect you from being hurt, rather than severing the sire.”

“So if I don't do this, I’ll die?” he swallows around the cotton clogging his throat. For some reason Taehyung is having a hard time wrapping his brain around this. 

“Probably.” Yoongi pauses, humming. “Well, I guess there is a chance you wouldn't die, but honestly? You’re looking at a 70% chance you will.” 

Taehyung thinks of Jungkook. The way he never grew out of his bunny teeth, even though he has bulked up and is honestly the hottest person Taehyung knows, he just makes them work somehow. He remembers how Jungkook laughs when Taehyung joins in when he’s imitating Jimin; the way he reaches for Taehyung first in a panic; how Jungkook opens up to him automatically whenever Taehyung wants to cuddle. 

_ 70% chance of death. _

Taehyung recalls the first time he met Jimin, a sad, lonely boy, who desperately needed a friend - he had taken one look at Jimin and swore then and there that he’d be a reason for him to smile. All the days they worked in the street’s food markets after they had graduated and left the orphanage, the nights huddled for warmth in their cramped one-bedroom rooftop apartment because they couldn't afford to leave the heat on over night. Their tradition of spending melancholy evenings with beer and chicken, which always left their bank accounts in tears, and how much it killed Taehyung to see Jimin break.      

Taehyung soaks it all in and realizes: he wants to see Jungkook as a forty year old with bunny teeth and he needs to be there for Jimin just like he promised himself he would be all those years ago. Jungkook might end up growing out of his teeth and Jimin might have to eat Taehyung’s share of chicken, but he still wants to be around for it.

“Okay,” Taehyung nods. “I’ll do it.”

“Alright.” Yoongi heads to the kitchen, jar in one hand. 

“You can do this,” Teeth worrying at his bottom lip, Taehyung tries to calm himself down. The stones in the pit of his stomach shift with each breath.

Yoongi returns with a steaming mug of tea. He places it on the coffee table in front of Taehyung before grabbing the shower curtain off the couch. Taehyung watches him unfold it and spread the plastic sheet over the otherwise unoccupied floor before sitting down in the middle of it, bones crackling as he does.

“When you’re ready, drink the tea and put on the gloves. The instructions for the spell are on that paper.” Yoongi reclines all the way, arms crossed under his head. 

Taehyung takes ten minutes to study over the spell he needs to say. Once he’s sure he has it memorized, he gathers everything up and settles next to Yoongi.

“Ready?” 

Taehyung nods, visibly gulping. 

“Look kid, it’s going to turn out alright. It will be fast and painless - for you at least.” Yoongi catches his eyes, and Taehyung is taken aback at the soft kindness he sees. 

He really doesn't want to stab Yoongi.

Taehyung grips the liturgical knife, places his arms over the other’s chest and holds them there while he centers himself. 

Then, he lets them plunge downward and begins his chant.

 

***

 

Yoongi should have brought a spare of clothes to Jin’s place, but it must have slipped his mind in his rush. Now he’s stuck with bloody clothes that stick to his skin. 

His chest aches still, even thouhg the wound healed a while ago. He scratches at the spot absent mindedly while he ambles up to Soonyoung’s portal. 

He does not enter; Yoongi squats in the front instead. He isn't ready to say goodbye yet, even if it’s only for a little while. 

_ It could be forever. _

He shoves the thought away.  

A light breeze rustles the branches and scatters the leaves on the ground. Goosebumps rise on his arms from the chill, not dissipating as he rubs his hand over them. Giving up, he pulls out his phone.

 

**To: Joon** ☠

take care of Jin for me

Sent 7:03

 

It only take a second before he gets a reply.

 

**From: Joon** ☠

that’s suspicious...but ok.

Received 7:03

 

He barks out a laugh and wipes his eyes, stuffing his phone back into his pockets. 

Yoongi is really going to miss Namjoon.

“Fuck.” he hiccups. Tears roll down his cheeks in a steady stream. He buries his head into his knees, trying to hide from himself. 

Yoongi doesn't want this. If he could control the situation, he’d spend infinity with Jimin and the rest of his friends. I wouldn’t be sick and Jimin would always be smiling and life would go on  _ as it should _ . His friends will give up on waiting for him eventually, after the grief has passed, he knows. It’s a good thing; he’d rather have that than have them all be miserable. A small portion of him is secretly relieved he won't be there to witness them falling apart, as guilty as it makes him feel.

Welcoming the darkness, he lets out sob after sob. Sorrow slips in quietly and squeezes his heart. He gasps breathily, trying to get oxygen into his lungs. 

Something warm and damp grazes over the his left hand where it’s clutching his elbow for dear life. Yoongi lifts up his head and sniffs, attempting to tame his runny sinuses. He comes face to face with a huge wolf, snout almost touching his nose. 

“Jimin.” he sighs, quickly brushing away any stray tears. Yoongi would recognize those brown eyes even without his nose. He runs his fingers through the silky fur on Jimin’s flank, amazed at how beautiful Jimin is in both forms. 

Jimin licks his cheek, leaving a long strip of spit behind and Yoongi sputters at the feeling. He mops up the slick with his sleeve, complaining. “Ugh. Really, Jimin?”

Jimin goes for another taste, nosing at his neck rather than pulling back this time. Yoongi can practically hear Jimin’s giggle; he can't help but let out a chuckle.   

Two other wolves break through the line, and Yoongi knows he only has a moment left to spend with Jimin. He holds Jimin face close to his, hands on both side of his head, and stares into his eyes. 

“Jimin, listen to me, okay? Everything is explained in the letters.” No response, of course. Yoongi continues slowly, enunciating each word carefully. “My letter for you is in our room, Jimin. It’s under my pillow.” 

Jin and Hoseok pad lightly over to them, each trying to nose their way to Yoongi. 

He exhales heavily as he stands. Making sure to pet both his friends before he leaves, he stops once more next to Jimin. 

“Don’t be too sad, okay? You know how much I hate it when you cry.” Having said this, peace turns. 

He ignores the displeased barks and whines, and enters Soonyoung’s place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic gonna end around 30 chapters give or take and im kinda sad  
> but anyway how did you like it?


	26. Love Will Tear Us Apart Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Joy Division  
> Im on time this week!!!

 

 

“What do you mean?” Jimin’s voice shakes. He speaks low, but all the arguing around him ceases the moment he opens his mouth.

“I'm sorry, Jimin, but haven't you read the letter he left for you? It should all be explained in there.” Soonyoung stops midway through the cleaning up of the aftermath of the spellwork. Empty dishes liter the kitchen counter along with bundles of herbs and half-melted candles. Sage weighs heavily like smog, but it's not enough to cover up the trace of cinnamon. What Jimin assumes is magic, lingers, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. 

Three pairs of eyes zero in on him, Jin, Jungkook and Hoseok all  waiting for his answer. Soonyoung stares at the rings on his fingers, avoiding Jimin’s eyes. “Letter?”

Jimin can’t remember Yoongi mentioning any of this, let alone a letter. He didn't even speak to Jimin after he fed; Jimin distinctly remembers waking up with half the bed empty.

He runs his hand through his hair harshly, fingers catching on the short strands. Jimin flicks his eyes across the kitchen, thinking. If he was Yoongi, where would he hide a letter?

_ My letter for you is in our room, Jimin.  _ Yoongi’s voice echos through his head. He can’t place where the memory came from, but he trusts the voice regardless. 

Jimin tears out of the wizard's house and rushes all the way to Yoongi’s place, ignoring the questions shouted after him. His thigh muscles burn, his body still sore from shifting but he pushes through it. He causes such a ruckus stomping through the apartment, Jihoon pokes his head out from his room. Seeing the look on Jimin’s face, though, he quickly retreats without saying a word. 

Rummaging around Yoongi’s desk first, he frantically throws items left and right. Next he attacks the dresser, tossing clothes over his shoulder as he dug through to the bottom of each one. Frustrated, he temporarily gave up, sliding his fingers through his hair once again. Breathing hard, and pacing the across the room, he heard it again:  _ It’s under my pillow.  _ Dive-bombing to the mattress, he faltered, partially in relief, and lifted the pillow frantically, he raised the sheet of paper high in front of him. 

Jimin lets out the breath he didn't know he had been holding in, his body deflating. Reading the first line is enough to get him sniffling. 

 

***

 

Namjoon  _ knew _ something was wrong. 

After the text he received from Yoongi, Namjoon thought about pursuing his instincts to follow up on his best friend but work was pulling him in too many directions. He had a pile of paperwork sitting on his desk waiting to be finished and exhaustion had set in hours ago. 

He was going on with his fifth cup of (cold) coffee when Jin burst into his room, tears streaking down his face. Namjoon jumps up immediately, knees cracking against the hardwood of his desk and coffee sloshing over the side of his mug, and rushes over to his boyfriend. His hip catches on the edge as he rounds the corner, simultaneously spilling his drink and knocking over the stack of papers. 

Jin lets out a wet laugh at his clumsiness, and Namjoon can't help but smile sheepishly. 

“Baby, what happened?” Namjoon jumps straight to the matter at hand, cupping Jin’s plump cheeks and softly smoothing away tears as they fall, with his thumb. 

“I-it’s Yoongi,” he hiccups. “In o-order to protect Jiminie he-” Jin has to stop to catch his breath. He squeezes his eyes shut, taking deep gulps of air. 

“You can explain later, if you want.” Namjoon kisses Jin’s forehead, then his nose.  

Jin nods as Namjoon leads him towards the bed. He takes his time tucking the elder under the comforter and making sure Jin was perfectly comfortable, before grabbing a water bottle for him. Namjoon crawls in next to him, Jin adhering himself to Namjoon after downing half the bottle. 

It takes a few minutes of Namjoon rubbing soothing circles on his back but eventually Jin’s sobs subside. 

“It’s just, damn. Yoongi is only a year younger than me but he is like my child. You know?” Jin tilts his head up so he can look at Namjoon properly.  “I found him, Sohee and Jihoon all those years ago, huddled together in an alleyway and I have never stopped taking care of them as if they were my family, Joonie - especially Yoongi. That boy has always put his loved ones before himself and always ends up suffering. I just wish for once he wouldn’t, as horrible as that sounds. I don’t think I can stand to lose him too.” 

“I know, baby.” Namjoon says. “You make sure he eats and sleeps right. Even if you have to drag him by his ear out of the studio. I’ve never seen anyone manhandle Min Yoongi, other than you, and live to tell about it. That’s because he loves and respects you.” Namjoon trails off, debating on whether or not he should tell Jin about Yoongi’s text. 

“What is it?” Jin voice wobbles. 

Namjoon sighs. Jin has always been able to read people easily, but he once told Namjoon he was an open book to him. That Namjoon’s thoughts were clearly written on his face. 

“Whatever Yoongi did, he texted me before he did it.” Namjoon scans Jin’s face, looking for any indication of his feelings. While Jin is a genius at deciphering others emotions, Namjoon is clueless. 

Jin sucks in a breath, eyes wide. “What did he say?” 

“‘Take care of Jin for me.’ was all he said.”   

Tears pool in Jin's eyes, but he doesn't let them fall. “He said that?” 

“Yeah,” he nods and guides Jin’s head back to his chest. “I thought it was weird at first. I thought ‘Since when has he been openly worried for someone other than Jihoon and Jimin?’ But I didn't think much about it. I was too busy with work.”

Jin sighs. “I really wish you would have told me about it sooner, but I don't think I could have changed his mind anyway.”

“I think you’re right. If I was in his position, I would do the same thing-”

“You better not, Kim Namjoon!” Jin exclaims, glaring up at Namjoon as he balls his fist in the fabric of his boyfriend's shirt. Namjoon leans down and peaks his lips fondly. 

“- even if I had to face your wrath later.” Namjoon continues, laughing quietly at Jin’s threatening attitude. “You don’t have to worry about anything, though. I doubt the situation will ever call for such drastic measures.”

“You better hope not. I’ll kick your ass if you leave me high and dry like Yoongi did to Jiminie.” Jin tsks. “That poor boy must be heartbroken. Remember what Jimin was like the first time? We’ll probably have to care of him again.”

Jin rubs his icy feet against Namjoon’s thigh. The sensation makes him squirmy but because he loves Jin and is trying to make him feel better at the moment, he doesn't mention it. Because that’s what love is: enduring cold toes pressing into his leg. 

They talk a bit more until Jin finally falls asleep. Once Namjoon is sure Jin is out cold, he slips out of bed to tidy up the stack of paper he crashed into earlier. 

He brushes his teeth before cuddling up next to Jin once more. Namjoon shifts around so that Jin is the little spoon and drifts off to the rhythmic melody of Jin’s snoring. 

 

***

 

Namjoon is yanked back into consciousness by a sudden rush of chilly air. He reaches out blindly searching for Jin but his hands remain empty. Groaning, he opens his eyes and checks the time on his phone; he has to squint against the bright light of the screen. Jin is putting on a sweater at the foot of the bed. His eyes linger to the way Jin’s back muscles shift, warmth settling into his stomach. 

“Baby,” Namjoon calls. “Come back. I‘m cold.” he whines and sticks out his lower lip. 

“Can’t.” Jin strides over and kisses Namjoon briefly. “Jiminie called me a few minutes ago and asked me to come over.” Jin sighs, standing back up and moving towards the shoes lined against the wall. 

“Take a lot tissues with you.” Namjoon flips so he can watch Jin cross the room and rearranges the pillows under him so they are pressed under one cheek. 

“Very funny, Joonie.” Jin rolls his eyes, hands on his hips. “He sounded fine when we spoke - like yesterday didn't even happen. It was kind of weird.”

“He just wants you to be around or what?” Namjoon frowns. Jimin acting like Yoongi isn’t pseudo dead can’t be good for anyone. He’ll have to face reality sooner or later and when he does, it won't be pretty.

“He wants me to dye his hair.” Jin shrugs.

“What?” Namjoon sits up in bed, surprised. He can't picture Jimin with anything else other than black hair.  

“Yup. If that’s gonna make him feel better, who are we to judge?” Jin stares pointedly at Namjoon. “Yoongi would want me to take care of Jimin in anyway I can.” Slipping on a pair of sneakers, he turns, leaving Namjoon gaping, and blows a kiss before disappearing through the portal. 

Namjoon manages to get roughly an hour of sleep in before Taehyung barges with Jungkook in tow. 

“Namjoon, Namjoon, Namjoon wake up.” Taehyung chants as he bounces up and down the mattress. “You’ve got mail!”

Namjoon represses the urge to push him off the bed. 

“It’s important,” Jungkook says when Namjoon scowls at the two younger boys disrupting his precious sleep.

“Here,” Taehyung shoves a slightly crumpled envelope in Namjoon’s face.

He snatches it out of Taehyung’s grasp and begrudgingly sits up, crossing his long legs as he does. His name is scrawled across the front in scratchy handwriting. Namjoon knows who it’s from at first glance. Attempting to smooth out the creases in the paper, Namjoon holds it taut and rubs the middle back and forth over his knee. It helps a little, enough so that it doesn’t rip once he opens it. 

Namjoon reads it once. Twice. Then he folds it neatly and tucks it back into the envelope. “Thank you.”

“Just doing what Yoongi asked.” Taehyung says ardently. He’s too bright: his eyes, the lilt to his voice, even the way he kneads his hands together. 

Shouldn’t Taehyung be miserable like Yoongi was? It doesn't make sense; Taehyung should be crippled with side effects because of the sire.  _ Unless…  _ “Yoongi severed the sire, didn’t he?” It dawns on him. 

Namjoon has only read of the procedure. Never seen it performed because it’s too risky for most - but not Yoongi. 

“Yeah. He, no, we did.” Taehyung blunders. “I mean, it was his idea but I was the one to do it.”  He practically wilts at the memory, shoulders slumping and expression losing its cheerfulness. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You did what he asked of you.” Jungkook swoops in, pulling Taehyung into his lap. “It was unfair of him to ask that of you, but Yoongi did it with your best interest in mind. I’m sure he would have avoided it if he could.” 

Taehyung nods, morosely and sucks in a deep breath. He smiles weakly and nuzzles his forehead against Jungkook’s temple. “You’re right. Thanks Kookie.”

Namjoon watches them interact, not at all surprised by the amount of affection being thrown around. It’s amazing to watch as Taehyung blooms under Jungkook’s touch. 

“So, Jungkook. When were you going to tell your dear older brother that you and Taetae are mates?” Namjoon asks while casually inspecting his nails. 

“W-what?” his brother and Taehyung sputter, their faces turning a deep red. 

“I guess it doesn’t matter.” Namjoon flicks his gaze between Taehyung and Jungkook. Highlighting the fact that Taehyung is seated on the others lap. “I approve, anyway. Lord knows Jin will be ecstatic.”

An awkward air settles around them as the younger two avoid eye contact. 

“You didn’t tell him yet?”

Jungkook shakes his head.

_ Oops. _

 

 

  
  



	27. Dirty Counters and Bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this was late beacuse ive been trying to work on my other fics. seriously, they havent updated in like a month and i feel bad OTL  
> Yay more seventeen interaction in this chapter

 

“What kind of man doesn’t keep vaseline in his house?” Hoseok huffs into his phone as he shuffles into Jin’s apartment. Since Yoongi and Jimin don’t keep vaseline stocked in their apartment, and they need it to dye Jimin’s hair without staining his skin, he’s been tasked with retrieving some from Jin’s place.

“ _ Good, pure men. Not perverts like you.” _ Jin says over the phone.

“You too, apparently.” he laughs. Hoseok trades his shoes for slippers before continuing on through the house. Jin would kill him if he tracked mud into the flat. “It’s in your bedroom, right?”

“ _ Yeah, on the bedside table.” _

“And I’m not perverted. I just have very natural, otherwise neglected, needs.” Hoseok walks through the house oblivious to his surroundings and wonders if coloring Jimin’s hair is the right thing to do.  _ What if he’s only doing this in the throes of grief and he ends up hating it later? _ Hoseok glides past the kitchen and the spare bedroom, focusing more on what Jin is saying.

“ _ I never said what Joonie and I do in our spare time is in any way pure.”  _ Jin giggles uncontrollably when Jimin yells ‘please god no,’ in the background. 

“I’m going to pretend you didn't just say that to me.” Hoseok strides into Jin’s room and maneuvers himself around the bed. He spots the vaseline easily and heads back to the front door. 

“But honestly, how else do you think my lips are this perfect? Vaseline works wonders in the winter, let me tell you. Oh, hold on.” Hoseok stops where he is in the hallway. “Jimin wants you to grab strawberry milk from my fridge and while you’re there can you grab me a bag of honey butter chips?” 

Hoseok rolls his eyes, but walk to the kitchen anyway. What sounds like a cup getting knocked over catches his attention, but he doesn't think much of it - one of the boys must have dropped something.

“Sure, anything el-” Hoseok’s sarcastic remark stops short as he rounds the corner. 

Jungkook stands shirtless but otherwise clothed, facing the counter as he licks his way in Taehyung’s mouth, bare legs wrapped around his waist. The two pull apart when Hoseok speaks, Taehyung ducking behind Jungkook’s surprisingly muscular shoulder with a squeak. Not that it really helps since Hoseok gets a side view of them from where he is standing, Jungkook’s tight muscles and Taehyung’s hickey ridden collarbones glaring at him. Taehyung is mostly covered by an oversized white t-shirt but it only pools at the tops of his thighs and doing nothing to hide his dick where it’s pressed against Jungkook’s.  _ Jesus. _ Hoseok just  _ knows  _ he isn't wearing any underwear. 

“Is your naked ass on Jin’s counter?” he yells, voice cracking. Hoseok probably shouldn't have said anything with his mouth press of close to the speaker, but hey, he was shocked. Who knew Jungkook was getting laid? 

“ _ Whose ass is on my counter?”  _ Jin demands, sounding a little pissed.

Jungkook shakes his head frantically, eyes comically wide and pleading. Taehyung manages to make himself even smaller as he curls into Jungkook’s chest, the tips of his ears bright red. 

“Uh, the cat.” he panics, heart pounding. He might be a little bitter that Jungkook is getting some action while he probably never will again, but he isn't an asshole. Or, not  _ that _ big of an asshole at least. 

“ _ Hoseok, I don’t have a cat!”  _ Jin says, exasperation painting his words. _ “Don’t lie to me!”  _

How is he supposed to tell Jin that his two houseguests are recreating a porno in his beloved kitchen? He’s not, that’s how.  

Jimin’s high pitched, uncontrollable, giggling carries though the phone. Hoseok can just picture him covering his mouth and throwing his head back as he howls with joy over Jin’s misery. The image makes him wish he was there to see the way Jimin manages to laugh with his whole body and not standing before his half naked friends. 

_ “It’s not funny Jimin!” _ Jin screeches over the line.   

“Hobi~” Jungkook whines quietly. He glances down at the boy huddled in his arms then back to Hoseok.  

“I, uh, I’ll have to call you back actually.” Jin is going to annihilate him, Jungkook, and Taehyung. Nothing will be left of them, just dust.  

_ At least i’ll get to see Sohee again.  _ __

“Jung Hoseok don’t you dare hang-” Hoseok disconnects the call hurriedly and shoves his phone in his back pocket.

“Thanks,” Jungkook whispers.  

Hoseok studies the two boys in front of him for a minute, the disheveled hair, lack of clothing, and red faces. Now that he’s paying attention the stench of sex assaults his nostrils. How had he missed that before?   

“So,” Hoseok crossed his arms. He starts to lean his hip against the counter, but thinks better of it. “care to tell me why you guys are fucking in the kitchen?”

 

***

 

_ Two Months Later _

 

“Willing to put your money where your mouth is, Wolfboy?” The gumiho says, sneering at Mingyu.   

“Fifty sound good?” Mingyu goes digging in his wallet before slapping down the purple bill down on the coffee table all seven of them are centered around (Seungcheol and Junhui are working; Minghao is supervising Soonyoung upstairs; Jeonghan went to hangout with Jisoo.).   

“You two are idiots.” Seungkwan drawls despite his position in Hansol’s lap. 

The gumiho looks down at his boyfriend and stick his tongue out between his fangs. “Oh, so you don't want in?” 

“I didn’t say that.” The cambion laughs, fishing in his wallet. “Put me down for 50 on Jisoo. That human has a bold streak in him. He’ll ask our angel out within the week, i’m sure of it.” 

“Me too,” Seokmin speaks up from his spot on the floor. The faerie waste no time in paying up, shimmery gold wings catching in the sunlight. “Jeonghan won’t want to get Jisoo involved with the supernatural if he can help it.”    

“Who did you bet on, Jihoon? You know them both pretty well, right?” Chan asks, leaning forward. 

He put his money on Jeonghan. While what Seokmin said was true, Jihoon knows jealousy will cloud his better judgement. Jisoo has a date coming up with a fellow classmate and as much of an angel Jeonghan is, everyone forgets he is fallen.  

“You think i’d really tell you?” Jihoon shakes his head, lips twisted. “Sorry but i’ve got a new studio monitors I want to buy.” 

“You’re so mean,” Chan pouts, smoke curls out of dragon’s nose as he narrows his eyes. “I guess i’ll bet on Jisoo, then.”

“Well, I vote on Jeonghan.” Wonwoo says, getting up to put his and Chan’s money in the pot. He settles back on the loveseat, throwing his long legs over Mingyu’s slightly longer ones.

Damn, now Jihoon’s going to have to share the cut with the Wonwoo and Mingyu. Stupid werewolves. 

“Jihoon?” Minghao calls from the landing above them living room. Jihoon spots the elf leaning over the railing. “Can you get Soonyoung to take a break? He hasn’t slept or eaten in a while and he won’t listen to me anymore.” 

“Why doesn’t Seokmin go?” Jihoon asks, looking pointedly over at the faerie. He knows Soonyoung has a crush on the Seokmin. It’d be better if the ‘literal ray of sunshine’ brought light back to Soonyoung. 

“M-me?” he stutters, blushing down to his neck. He looks around the room, avoiding eye contact.

“I think he needs to hear from you Jihoon.” Minghao whispers so only Jihoon, and by default Hansol, can catch it. 

The wizard’s bedroom is dark and musty when Jihoon enters, making sure to close the door behind him. It takes a moment of searching -with his nose- before he finds Soonyoung in the attached room, scanning the shelves for new spices. It’s a horrible sight to behold; his blonde hair is greasy and mussed up in places; his shirt has blotches of mismatched color blooming on it (Jihoon is pretty sure half are from Soonyoung sweating through his shirt.); his eyes have black and blue bruises under them. His hand shakes as he reaches for a bottle of herbs and he let out a curse, in a language Jihoon doesn't know, when he ends up spilling the vial next to it. Sparkly blue liquid drips down the shelf.

“Oh, Soon.” Jihoon breathes out, compassion swelling within his gut. “What are you doing?”  

“Trying to save your only living family member, what else?” he snaps back, dilated eyes flashing gold and teeth bared. He produces a napkin with a flick of his wrist and begins to sop up the mess, movements sharp.

Cold with shock, Jihoon inhales sharply, air catching in his throat. He didn’t expect the ever chipper Soonyoung to be volatile, especially with him. As much as Jihoon hates to admit it, Soonyoung has become his best friend over the past months and hearing him say that hurt more than it would coming from any of the others.

“Look, you’re exhausted and you stink.” Jihoon steps up to Soonyoung cautiously. “You need to take a break.”  

“No, I  _ need _ to figure of this spell. It’s been two months already and i’ve got nothing.” he stands up, towering over Jihoon. “Yoongi only has seven months left, Jihoon. Seven.”

Jihoon sighs. Soonyoung isn't listening to him and he doesn’t want to be a dick, but it looks like he going to have to if he want to help. Squaring his shoulders, Jihoon lets his conscience become untethered.  

“You think you are in the right mind to help my brother? You can’t even figure out how to stay clean! And because you haven’t eaten or slept in days you are weak.” Jihoon shoves Soonyoung lightly, but with just that slight pressure is even to force him back a few steps.“You could barely hold up that fucking vial and even then you ended up making a mess. Shit, you think I want you to even think about helping my brother right now? Fuck no.” He pokes his index finger into Soonyoung’s chest, voice getting stronger and louder as he goes on causing him to shrink away from Jihoon. “So, this is what you are going to do: you’re going to take a fucking shower for god's sake and you are going to eat whatever food I bring you, and then you are going to pass the fuck out. Got it?”

Soonyoung stares at him wide eyed and trembling from lack of nutrition. 

“I said, got it?” Jihoon repeats, eyebrows lowered. He squints, hoping to god Soonyoung will bow to him this once. He really just wants to take care of his friend. 

Nodding he says, “Yeah, okay. You’re right, Jihoon.” 

Relaxing, Jihoon huffs out a little laugh. “Of course I am.” 

Jihoon ends up having to help Soonyoung bathe. The wizard is almost completely tapped out in the magic department and is in no condition to be left alone. It takes longer than it should, mostly because Jihoon is shit at taking care of people and it's awkward (Seeing your best friend butt naked isn’t Jihoon’s idea of a well spent friday night.). After he gets Soonyoung in his fluffy pajamas, he slips out to call and ask Jin to make something nutritious and tasty since no one in their group of friends can cook anything edible. He even washes the dishes when Soonyoung finishes (i.e demolishes) his meal, not wanting them to sit in the sink. 

It’s later, when Soonyoung and Jihoon are laying in bed, that Soonyoung speaks to Jihoon again.

“Thank you.” It’s quite, like he didn’t want Jihoon to hear it. “And i’m sorry. It’s been months and I’m not even close.”

“Forget about what I  said earlier, okay? I just wanted you to take care of yourself.”  Jihoon doesn’t know what to say, and it's frustrating. He can write beautiful lyrics and thread together harmonies effortlessly but when he needs his words the most, they fail. He’s like Yoongi in that way, always has been (‘Emotionally constipated’, that’s what Sohee used to call them.). 

Scooting closer, Jihoon grabs his hand and links their fingers together. When Soonyoung starts to cry, softly at first, then loud, body shaking sobs, Jihoon hugs onto him like a koala, determined to sooth him. 

“I might kill your only brother!” he gasps, clinging to Jihoon for dear life, breath hot against his ear. 

“You won’t.” Jihoon tries to assuage him.

“W-what if I do?” He hiccups, cold nose pressed into his shoulder.

“Then I forgive you.” And it’s true. Yoongi and Jihoon both knew the risks and decided that this was his best shot. If it fails, then it’s on them - Yoongi’s death will be on Jihoon.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for taekook so i threw them in there. it was a nice break from the angst right?  
> so i got someone to edit my work but it'll take her a day or two before she's able to work her magic


	28. Stay A Little Bit More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are a lot of time skips in the chapter~

**** _ December _

 

Jimin spends the Christmas season with Jin and the rest of the gang. He does all the proper holiday activities: gift shopping at the last minute with Taehyung and Jungkook, singing carols obnoxiously loud with Hoseok, wrapping presents with Namjoon, and helping Jin bake way too many cookies. At one point Taehyung convinces him to make a gingerbread house and they end up getting frosting on the ceiling. He keeps a lackluster smile pasted on his lips, hoping his bright red hair provides all the necessary cheer he knows his expression lacks.

Long after everyone has left, taking their gifts and wishing him a goodnight, Jimin stays up alone. Bottle of soju in hand, he cries listening to Yoongi’s latest compositions and mixtapes.   

 

_ February _

 

Jimin rolls out of bed and trudges to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth first, then digs through his closet for some sweats. Heading to the kitchen to make his protein shake, Jimin stops by Yoongi’s desk. 

There, placed on top, is a calendar. It’s opened up to February, the page decorated with cute little pink hearts and red roses. Each day up to the fourteenth is marked out in light blue. Jimin makes sure to draw a line through the box with the number 14 in the top left corner.   

Two months, and Yoongi is still gone. It doesn’t feel real to Jimin, like he’s living in a dream world and he’ll wake up any second. 

_ Is this how it is for Yoongi? _

 

_ March _

 

Jimin stays in bed on Yoongi’s birthday. Nobody tries to persuade him not to. 

 

_ June  _

 

Sweat drips off Jimin’s face and splatters on the faded mats underfoot. The rhythmic pounding of his fist echos through the empty gym. Arm muscles aching, Jimin changes up his sequence and throws kicks at the sandbag that is hanging before him.

_ I’ve only got nine months, baby.  _

One, two, one, two, Jimin delivers punches. Duck, uppercut, then roundhouse. He pushes his body as far as it will take him.

_ After that, I won’t be me anymore. _

Again.

_ You shouldn’t have to face the monster I’ll become. _

Again.

_ So, Soonyoung will kill me if it’s too late, meaning he couldn’t find a solution. _

Switches his stance, then again.

_ Don’t be sad, Jiminie. _

And again.

_ Be angry at me.  _

Until he can’t stand anymore.

_ I love you. _

Jimin crumples in on himself, breathing hard. The sandbag swings back and forth, the chain creaking from the weight. He drags his arm across his forehead, mopping up the sweat dripping down his face. 

It was at Jungkook’s suggestion that Jimin started thinking about doing kickboxing. At first he was skeptic; how could beating people up help him? It’s not like it would solve any of his problems. He stuck with dancing and for a while it was enough. But it was Jihoon that made him do it. 

He found himself having to work harder and pushing himself father in order to feel the sense of peace and calm he used to. It was after a particularly difficult day that he finally snapped. No matter how many times Jimin repeated the same eight count, he couldn’t perfect it. He spent hours in the dance studio, working and reworking his footsteps until Hoseok temporarily banned him from the studio (Jimin understood Hoseok’s worry, he had been cursing up a storm and yelling too loud - the other hadn’t ever seen Jimin get so worked up before, but he was still bitter about it.). He stormed into his and Yoongi’s shared flat, not bothering to keep quiet.

“Hey, can you take it down a notch? Seungcheol is trying to get some rest.” Jihoon intercepted him in the hallway.

Jimin ignored him, turning on his heels, and storms into the kitchen. He threw vegetables, fruit, and protein powder on the counter, slamming cabinets as he went, not paying much attention to what he did. He mixed everything in the blender, on the highest setting. 

“Jimin!” Jihoon yells over the noise, gesturing angrily with his hands.  “Really?” 

Jimin doesn’t acknowledge the vampire, opting to pour his drink into a cup. He downs the drink in one go and hurls everything into the sink.  

“Hello? Didn’t I just ask you to be quiet?” Jihoon whirls on him, waving a hand in front of his face. 

Jimin smacks the hand out of his face, growling low in his throat. He can feel his skin humming with the urge to shift, but he reins it in. (It was the pink hair that did it, Jimin is pretty sure. That plus the natural resemblance Jihoon and Yoongi, being siblings, share. It feels like a punch to the gut.) 

Mouth hanging open and eyes wide, Jihoon clutches his arm close to his chest. After a few seconds, he composes himself. “Fine. Let’s settle this outside.” 

“Fine.” Jimin grits out, mind hazy with pent up frustration.

The January wind cuts through his sweatpants and hoodie like if they were paper. It’s dark outside, but that does little to deter both he and Jihoon.  

“You’re angry, I get that, but that’s no excuse to act like a  _ child _ .” Jihoon spits at him once they have exited through the portal, his words like acid. 

“Angry?” Jimin laughs, hunched over, clutching his side.

“Yeah, I’m sure you are fucking furious!” Jihoon pushes Jimin lightly in the shoulder, making him stumble back.“While you were off dancing and having fun with Hoseok, Yoongi was essentially killing himself.”

“No, he has a chance.” Jimin says, shaking his head. He  _ has  _ to believe Yoongi will survive. 

“My brother left you! Just, up and decided to gamble with his life like you had no opinion on the matter!” Jihoon follows mercilessly, prodding Jimin for emphasis. “He left you a sappy letter to clear his conscience!”

“Stop.” Jimin covers his ears, blood rushing through his veins.

“But I knew. I helped him with the decision.” 

Jimin snaps his head up at this. Snarling, Jimin flings himself at Jihoon. He holds nothing back, vision blurred, wailing on the boy as he straddles his thin hips. Jihoon just takes it, letting Jimin use him as a punching bag. When both boys are bloody, Jimin’s knuckles split wide and Jihoon’s face a mess,  and struggling to catch their breath, Jimin falls forward, face buried into Jihoon’s chest. 

“Angry doesn’t cover it, does it?” Jihoon brings a hand up to rub Jimins back as he cries. 

“I’m sorry,” Jimin says once he composes himself and rolls off the other. “I-”

“Let’s just get cleaned up and never speak of this again, yeah? The others will kill us if they find out.” Jihoon stands, then yanks Jimin to his feet. 

“Jimin?” Taehyung pops his head into the gym. 

“Ugh,” Jimin groans, rolling over on his stomach. Every muscle in his body aches. Jimin thinks he’d feel better if he had been run over by a truck. 

“Up for beer and chicken?” Taehyung pushes open the door so he can raise his hand, which is holding a six pack, in offering. 

“Always,” Jimin perks up to that, ambling to his feet. “Give me a sec,” 

Throwing his water bottle and towel into his gym bag, Jimin straightens up the equipment he used, before following his best friend home.   

 

_ August _

 

Feeling time’s fingers around his throat, Jimin visits Yoongi as often as possible. Soonyoung is generous with him, allowing Jimin to come and go through his house at will. 

He knows it's pointless and stupid, but Jimin brings the latest CD’s and mixtapes to play for Yoongi. Other times he sits and talks about his day or his plans for the weekend. It’s not the same, of course; Jimin misses Yoongi’s snark and quick wit. 

“Jimin!” Soonyoung bounds into the room, waking Jimin from his tiny nap. He flings himself into the chair next to Jimin. “I need more blood as soon as possible.” 

Blinking his eyes open, he sees Yoongi lying prone in front him and a dull ache blooms in his stomach. Still dressed in his clothes from the day that he left Jimin, it's like he’s frozen in time like a picture. His hair is still the same length, where Jimin’s own has grown; his skin losing what little coloring it had as Jimin only gets a tan. Yoongi looks ethereal: long, dark, eyelashes pillowed against his cheeks, skin clear and unblemished, pink lips bowed perfectly.   

“Sure, anything you need.” he tosses over his shoulder, not feeling as much enthusiasm as the wizard. 

Jimin sits up from where he was hunched over the edge of the bed and rearranges his shirt. Reaching over, he fixes Yoongi’s hair and readjusts the large pair of headphones he stole from the studio before settling back into his chair.  

“I think i've had a breakthrough!” Soonyoung yells. “I was just looking at the spell in the wrong way, I think. If I use your blood and isolate the magic, I might be able to duplicate it!” he bounces in his seat. 

“Are you serious?” Hope bubbles in his chest. “That means Yoongi will make it through this right?”

“If I can figure this out before the fourteenth of September, I think so Jimin.” Soonyoung turns sombre. “But I can't promise anything.”

“You can do it,” Jimin says with false confidence. “I believe in you.”

 

_ September _

 

The next month brings birthdays, one of which is Jungkooks, (“You two are disgusting!” Jimin screeches, beaming a pillow at Taehyung and Jungkook. The pillow bumps their sides harmlessly, falling to the floor and is promptly ignored. The two love birds part only for Taehyung to nuzzle his forehead into Jungkook’s temple, arm lock around his neck.  

“Jin,” he calls, turning in his seat too fast, causing the room to spin. His beer sloshes onto his shirt, but in his inebriated state, he doesn’t mind. “Make ‘em stop.”) and the other being Namjoon’s (“Jin, please stop sucking Namjoon’s face.”). 

September also brings deadlines.

 

***

 

“This means it’s good news, right?” Jimin asks, shifting on the couch. He and Jihoon are spending the last 48 hours before Yoongi is killed, together. Being that there is nothing productive that they can do, the two sit and watch a marathon of shitty dramas. 

“I think so,” Jihoon shrugs. “I don’t see Soonyoung coming over just to reiterate shit we already know.” 

They sit in silence while they wait for the wizard to show up, both boys fidgeting nervously.

The door to the bathroom down the hall, opens suddenly, and out steps Soonyoung. Clothes wrinkled and blonde hair sticking up every which way, the wizard looks akin to a mad scientist, rather than a commander of magic. Plopping down between Jihoon and Jimin he says, “I did it.”

“You did what?” Jihoon says, flipping channels. To someone who doesn’t know him, he might seem uninterested but Jimin can see how hard Jihoon is trying to be strong and not get his hopes up. 

“I figured it out. Well, technically, I did a month ago but-”

“You’ve been done for a whole month and you’re just now telling us?” voice rising as he goes on, Jimin tries to bite down on the panic. Yoongi will be fine, right? “What if he doesn’t come back? What the fuck were you thinking!” 

“Jimin, stop talking.” Soonyoung calmly leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

Jimin shuts his mouth. 

Jihoon shuts off the television and puts the remote on the coffee table. “Explain. Right now, Soonyoung.” 

A chill runs up Jimin’s spine as he hears Jihoon speak. He forgets, sometimes, that Jihoon is actually related to Yoongi and therefore is just scary as the elder. 

Soonyoung nods, pursing his lips. “I’ve finally been able to store enough of the new blood. Basically, I took the bond’s magic out of Jimin’s blood and put it into blood from the blood bank. I tried using the same blood type as Jimin, to see if the magic would hold true but it would fizzle out after a while. Then I tried Yoongi’s blood type and, thank the gods, it worked out fine.” Soonyoung pauses, the giggles a little bit. “I guess O really is universal.”

“That’s what took you nine months?” Jihoon glares at the wizard sandwiched between them.

“Well, kinda. I tried other spells for the first few months but none of them worked.” he shrugs, shoulder rubbing against Jimin. “Plus, do you know how hard it is to isolate one strand of magic in a supernatural being that is 99.9% magic? Seriously, I must be a genius.” Soonyoung gesture to himself, and looks between them.

“Let's not get ahead of ourselves.” Jihoon mutters, massaging his temples.

“Once I figured it out,” Soonyoung continues, not paying any mind to the vampire. “I just had to have enough blood stored up from Jimin ready for Yoongi. That took a while too.”

“Wait, so when are you going to check to see it Yoongi is still there?” Jimin scoots to the edge of the cushion and twist so he is face to face with the wizard. 

“As soon as possible.” He holds up a hand towards Jimin. “But, you can not be anywhere near when I do it. Too dangerous.” 

“I guess that means i’m needed elsewhere, Jimin.” the corner of Jihoon’s mouth quirks up even though his eyes are shining with unshed tears. “Should I call Jin to come sit with you?”

“No, go on ahead. I’ll tell him.” Jimin is going to need all the support he can get.  _ So will Jihoon. _

Jihoon and Soonyoung get up and say their goodbyes. Before they turn to leave Jimin calls out, “He’ll forgive you, if things don’t go as planed. So will I.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im lowkey sad that this story is coming to a close. this was supposed to end after like 10 chapters but you guys liked it so much i extended it lmao


	29. Some Things Don't Wash Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Im back from the dead!  
> Did you guys miss me?

 

 

‘ _Get up.’_ He feels Sohee’s lips brush the shell of his ear, but her breath is absent. Yoongi would recognize her voice anywhere; he has spent years being haunted by the cadence in his sister’s call. Only this time, she is pushing him away instead of pulling him in.   

‘ _Yoongi, you have to get up.’_

Does he really, though? It would be so easy, effortless even, to slip away. No more suffering, no more feeling empty. He wouldn’t be dying of thirst and could finally see Sohee again. God, he’d missed her. He has so much to tell her. She would love Jimin as much as he does, he is sure of it.

_'You have to let me go, Yoongi. He is waiting for you, you know.'_

Yoongi opens his eyes to search for Jimin only to see Death looming over him, the dark figure haloed by the light his body blocks out. His body feels like lead; no matter how much he tries to move, to run away from Death, his body refuses to cooperate.

“Yoongi?” it sounds far away and warbled as if spoken through walls but he can still comprehend that the timbre is too deep to be his sister.

_This is it._

Yoongi is engulfed in flames, skin peeling from his bones and brain melting from the heat. He screams, unable to tell if the sound echoes through his head or a room.

_I’m dying._

 

_***_

 

“Yah! Min Yoongi!” Jin screeches, kicking Yoongi lightly in his side and chasing after him when he shies away. “When are you going to visit Jimin?”

Yoongi groans and folds the pillow under his head so it’s wrapped tightly around his ears. The fact that he hasn’t tried to contact Jimin is already eating at him like an ulcer, but he would rather die and come back _again_ then talk about his feelings with the elder looming over him. “Go away, Jin.”

“Respect your elders,” he kicks again. This time his foot makes contact with his hip; Yoongi curses under his breath at the sharp pain in his side. “and stop acting like a child.”

“Am not.” Yoongi sits up and places the pillow in his lap, crossing his arms over it, forehead puckered. “He doesn’t want to see me anyway.”

“You don’t know that, Yoongi-chi.” Jin’s voice softens with pity and as annoying as that is, Yoongi can’t help the warm feeling in his chest at the nickname.

“I do, though.” He twists so he is facing Jin. The elder removes his foot from its prior position next to Yoongi and inches closer to the mattress so he can sit down.

Jin tilts his head to the side while listening to Yoongi. “Have you even talked to him yet?”

“No.” Yoongi says, ignoring the acerbic tumbling in his abdomen. He doesn’t half to have spoken with Jimin. Yoongi is positive that the younger is furious with him _._ Who knew the letter he left to smooth things over would come back to bite him in the ass?  

Jin crosses his arms, eyes rolled skyward, and juts out his hip, Mom-Mode™ activated. “Well, I have and let me tell you, he does want to see you.”

Yoongi sighs, conflict tumbling in his belly. Could it be true that Jimin wants to see him? He tries to quell the hope swelling in his heart. “Doubtful. Besides I don’t know what I’ll do if I go see him only to have you be wrong and find out he really does hate me, Jin.”

“You work through it. Just-”

He cuts Jin off, rolling his eyes. “That’s such a cliche answer.”

“Was I not talking?” Voice stern, Jin glares at Yoongi as he cocks his head.

“Yeah,” he mumbles under his breath, embarrassed to be receiving a scolding. _I’m way to old for this,_ he thinks.

“Was I or not?” Jin presses, not satisfied with Yoongi’s half-assed reply.  

“You were.” Yoongi speaks up this time but keeps his gaze down, trying to hide the pink that blooms on his cheeks.  

“Were you rude or not?” He asks, lips primed.

Yoongi doesn’t say anything, just twiddles his thumbs and avoids eye contact.

“Such disrespect.” Jin tsks, chuckling a little so Yoongi knows he isn’t really upset with him. “As I was saying, you two will fix this because you love each other. Being soul mates or mates or whatever you call it, doesn’t make everything easy. A relationship needs to have both people putting effort into it.”

Yoongi nods, his still head drooping as he sulks from the lecture a few minutes prior. “I guess you’re right.”  

“Of course I am.” Jin laughs with a cocky wink and a confident smile. “So, get off your ass and go fix your relationship with Jimin before I start taking desperate measures Min Yoongi.”

“Yes, Mom.” Yoongi drawls, rolling off the bed and plodding his way to the bathroom to take a shower before going to visit Jimin. He can’t look like corpse the first time he sees Jimin in nine months.

“Make sure you have breakfast before you leave! And Yoongi,” Jin calls just as he is about to close the door.

“Yeah?” Yoongi pops his head out from behind the door to look at the elder, eyebrows raised in question.

“I really missed having you around.” Yoongi doesn't miss the way Jin’s voice wavers, the shiny look in his eye, or the way he tries to hides it under an affectionate smile.  

 

***

 

_Should I knock? Or just walk in?_

Yoongi stares at the front door to his apartment, indecision gnawing at his gut. Maybe he should have just gone through the portal. It would have been easier, probably (That’s a lie, he would still be standing outside questioning his life decisions regardless.).

Shit, he isn’t ready for this- isn’t prepared to face Jimin and the hatred he just _knows_ he’ll find. But Yoongi already stalled for too long, taking a walk around his neighborhood to clear his head and think of a way to fix things. He almost turns around and heads back to Hoseok’s place, but Jin would have his head if he didn’t even try to fix things.

_Screw it._

Palms sweaty as he presses in the key code, Yoongi opens the door and shuffles into his old slippers that at still placed in the entry way. He hovers in place, heart beating like a trip hammer, staring at the slippers on his feet. Had they been there, collecting dust, for the past nine months?

Yoongi shuffles past the kitchen and through the living room, both rooms having been empty. He skips over Jihoon’s room and stands at the doorway to his own. Unsure of himself, his hands growing clamier by the second, he paces back in forth.

Yoongi holds his breath, exhales, then opens the door, his emotions running rampant.

Jimin stands there, eyes glued to the door as if waiting for him to walk through the door. His hair is a faded red color that borders on orange. He is thinner than before, his jaw and cheekbones more prominent, but the muscles in his arms and legs are more defined. Jimin has alway been attractive but, dare he say it, the younger has gotten even better looking.    

“Yoongi,” he breaths, Yoongi’s name falling from his  lips like a prayer. Keeping his sparkling eyes locked on Yoongi, he shortens the distance between them, throwing his arms around his neck and burying his face in Yoongi’s neck, and breathing in deep enough that Yoongi feels his chest expand against his. “You’re here. How do you feel? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Healthy as can be.” Yoongi tries to make light of the situation, relaxing into Jimin. His bones turn to rubber as he revels in Jimin’s touch.

“Good.” He nods, sighs in relief, and extracts himself for Yoongi’s embrace. “Then I won’t feel so bad about this.”

Jimin’s fist hits him square in the jaw, the sheer force of the punch knocking him back a few steps. Pain radiates through the right side of his face. Cold with shock, he looks up to see Jimin bent over shaking out his hand.

“I guess I deserved that.” Yoongi grunts once he rights himself. He massages his jaw, hoping to speed up the healing process.

“You guess?” Jimin shouts, lips screwed into a frown. “Dammit Yoongi, how could you just leave me like that? Like I was nothing, like whatever was happening to you was none of my business?”

“It wasn’t like that, really.” Yoongi pleads, shrinking into his shoulders before stepping up to Jimin once again. “I didn’t want you to suffer longer than you had too. If I had told you when I found out, it would have been hell for both of us.”  

“Bullshit!” Jimin yells, veins popping out in his neck. Hatred colors Jimin’s face.

_And there it is._

“Did you really care so little for me, Yoongi, or did you not trust me enough to be reasonable?” He asks, gritting his teeth. Jimin half turns yanking a hand through his orange hair, fingers getting snarled on knots.

Hearing Jimin, the person he loves most, doubt Yoongi’s feeling is like a hot poker to the gut. He never meant for this to happen. He was sure he was doing the right thing at the time by sparing Jimin’s feelings.  

“Of course I trusted you! I still do!” He yells, mouth dry, desperately trying to get Jimin to understand. He resists the urge to cry, swiping his hands over his face. “And I love you more than anything, don’t you ever doubt that Park Jimin.”

“You know what? I have to go.” Jimin suddenly stops, drops his hands. He walks calmly over to his side of the bed and gathers up his phone and wallet.

“No, Jimin, wait.” He cries, his world skidding to a halt. Yoongi reaches out to grab his sleeve as he passes by, heart pounding with panic, but only catches air as Jimin dodges his outstretched hand.

“Stay here, I’ll just sleep at Jin’s tonight.” He throws over his shoulder.

Yoongi crumples to the ground the moment Jimin walks out. Eyes dry, he sits in the middle of the bedroom he shared with Jimin, eyes traveling across the room. He inspects the changes Jimin made while he was gone, random articles of clothing on the floor, new markings on the calendar, small nicknack on the bedside table, even pictures hung up in the wall, feeling hollow.

_Maybe I shouldn’t have come back._

 

***

 

Yoongi tosses and turns that night, unable to fall asleep. Having to endure the devoid state of mind is exhausting. It feels strange to be alone in their room alone; the place seems foreign to him, like all the object in the room have sworn allegiance to Jimin in his absence and have decided to give him the cold shoulder. The shadows the cast along the walls seem different; it’s throwing him off.

He contemplates giving Jin a call to distract himself, but decides against it. He’d probably end up a crying mess, which is exactly want he doesn't want to happen (Avoidance is the key to life.).

It’s around the twilight hour, just when Yoongi is about to slip off into sleep, when the mattress dips. Only half aware of his surroundings Yoongi rolls over to make more room for what smells like Jimin.

A strong arm shifts under his waist and tugs him back onto a strong chest. He lets himself be manhandled, even going so far as to wiggle into a more comfortable position once the other has settled, unwilling to be woken up after just getting to finally rest. Jimin’s hand glides under the baggy t-shirt he has on, fingers splayed across his tummy. Tiny puffs of air rhythmically kiss the back of his neck; the sensation is like coming home. It’s almost enough to lull him back to sleep.  

But then: _Holy shit, Jimin is cuddling me._

His eyes pop open, body tensing.

“Don’t say a word Min Yoongi.” Jimin says, voice stern. “I’m still pissed at you.”

“Then why?” Yoongi trails off at the end, confused as to why Jimin is able to be this affectionate after everything he said earlier.

“Because I missed you.” A pause, then lips brushing his nape. “And I’m so thankful that I’m able to be have this discussion with you, regardless of how wronged I feel.”

Yoongi stews in the silence, mulling over what Jimin said. They both know he fucked up and that he can't change his mistakes, but at least Jimin is willing to move on. The amount of love Yoongi feels in this moment is overwhelming. He aches to flip over and kiss Jimin’s pain away and apologize until he is blue in the face, but he knows it’s not the time. They are both tired and Yoongi is somehow content with just cuddling. So he sticks to whispering, “I love you.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it??


	30. If I’m With You I’m Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! sorry im super late, but this was super hard to wirte. maybe because its the last chapter in my first fic?   
> anyway hope you enjoy

**** Suddenly feeling the loss of heat smothering his back, Jimin rolls over in search of the warmth that is Yoongi. Fingers roaming over the other half of the bed, catching in the black sheets, panic swells as his heart pounds against his ribcage. His hands come up empty, eyes popping open. Scrambling over to Yoongi’s side of the bed he goes careening over the edge in his desperation, whacking his elbow on the bedside table on the way down, body thumping heavily on the floor. 

“Yoongi?” He calls, voice cracking. When he doesn’t get an immediate answer, Jimin scurries to his feet and tries again. “Yoongi!”

Nothing. 

He sniffs in the air experimentally, but Yoongi’s scent is stale. He hasn’t been home for a while; hours, days, or months have gone by. 

_ Yoongi really is dead. I dreamt up the last few months. He’s not coming back. _

Jimin sucks in a breath too fast; it gets caught in his throat, forcing him to choke out a sob. Tears catch on his eyelashes, blurring his vision. He takes a step towards the closet, intend on finding anything that still holds Yoongi’s scent strong enough to calm him down, but his toes snag on a pair of sneakers pressed against the bed frame. Jimin pauses, sniffling, when he spots the pair of sleek black Jordans; one is on its side, sole up, the other a few paces away, having been spun away from it’s brother by Jimin’s foot. 

_ Yoongi’s Jordans.  _

The tension cording his shoulders loosens. He was with Yoongi when he bought those last week. They had wandered the streets of Hongdae hand in hand, he remembers. The sun had lit the ends Yoongi’s hair, creating a halo around him. They had coffee and bought a few things, Jimin himself getting a new set of skinny jeans (He tried them on first and couldn’t bring himself to put them back after the hungry look he saw on Yoongi’s face), a snapback at Yoongi’s urging, and, much to the vampire’s chagrin, a new container of protein powder.

A little numb, Jimin slides back over to his side of the bed and dials Yoongi’s number. He needs to hear Yoongi’s voice, to see him, in order to fully believe the other is fine and had indeed come back to him.

“Baby,” The warmth in Yoongi’s voice makes his heart skip a beat or two. “I went to eat something this morning and realized I was all out of blood so I’m at Soonyoung’s to restock. I hoped I would get back before you woke up.” 

Jimin lay down as Yoongi spoke, pressing his face into the pillow and letting his boyfriend’s deep, scratchy inflection soothe the rest of the strain in his body. Stark relief has him tearing up again. He listens as Yoongi talks, but everything he says goes in one ear and right out the other. 

“Jimin?” Concern laces the vampires tone. It shakes Jimin out of his solemn state.  

“Can you come home as soon as you can?”

He must have sounded the way he felt, overwhelmed with emotions, both good and bad fighting a war in his head, because Yoongi simply says: “Be there in five minutes or less.”     

 

***

 

Yoongi walks in through the portal to find Jimin curled up on the bed, hand wrapped tightly around the phone. He shoots up when he catches a whiff of Yoongi, disregarding the cell phone entirely, and throws himself across the room and into his arms. The weight of Jimin’s body knocks him back a step. Yoongi gently places his bag of goodies on the floor by his feet before wrapping his arms around Jimin’s small but muscular frame.  

“Woah, hey, what happened?” he had known something was off on the phone, the fact that Jimin hadn’t peppered him with questions was a big red flag, but he has no idea why Jimin is close to tears.

“You were gone when I woke up.” he breathes into Yoongi’s neck. 

Gone? 

The lightbulb goes off in his head. Jimin thought he was  _ gone _ . As in dead. “Oh, baby, I’m so sorry.” Yoongi squeezes him impossibly closer, entwining his fingers into the feather soft hair at the base of Jimin’s skull. 

“I just, I woke up, and I couldn’t smell a fresh scent from you, and I thought-” Jimin stops to catch his breath; the little puff of air he lets out tickle Yoongi’s neck. 

“I’m here now,” Yoongi pulls back to look at Jimin’s tear streaked face. His nose and eyes are an irritated red, the skin probably rubbed raw from all the sniffling, but he still looks - _ good enough to eat _ \- beautiful. “You don’t have to worry about me leaving again, okay?”

“Promise?” 

“Of course.” Using the pad of his thumb, Yoongi smoothes away the rest of the tears on Jimin’s face. He place his lips to Jimin’s forehead, the a chaste kiss on his mouth. “You are stuck with me forever, shorty.”

Jimin smiles soggily and laughs titteringly with an exaggerated eyeroll. “We are practically the same size.”

“Now, birthday boy,” Yoongi ignores that comment, “I’m going to start the bath, go eat real quick, and then I’m yours for the rest of the day. Sound good?” 

Jimin nods, eyes still at little watery, and stretches his smile wider.  

It takes Yoongi two minutes to take his bag to the bathroom and set out the bath bombs, fluffy robes, and turn on the faucet to the right temperature. He makes sure the tub stopper is in place and goes back to get Jimin. “Watch this for me, will you?” 

Then, he’s off to the kitchen to refill his drawer in the fridge. He leaves two banana milk containers (filled with the enhanced blood from Soonyoung) on the counter before thinking better of it and placing a third next to the others. The rest fit nicely, if a bit snug, when he closes the drawer. 

Peeling back the tinfoil, he downs two with a quick jerk of his wrist. A burp forces it’s way out of his throat  so he says,  _ excuse me ( _ Jin would kill him if he know Yoongi burped and hadn’t said it. _ ). _ Jimin’s tinkling giggles carry through the hall before the tap from the bathroom cuts off. He smirks and finishes his meal. 

Jimin is already naked and seated in the tub, clothes neatly folded of the lid of the toilet, by the time Yoongi enters their bathroom. Small water droplets cling to Jimin’s well defined chest and arms. The water is bubble less, leaving nothing to the imagination. Jimin’s feet are crossed at the ankles, accentuating his thick thighs and making Yoongi’s mouth water, his back pressed against the side of the tub so that he can rest this head on the tile wall behind him. Suddenly,Yoongi is very glad he had the third serving of blood before rejoining Jimin. Yoongi leans against the door frame, enjoying the view for a minutes before Jimin opens his eyes. 

For a moment neither say anything as they stare eachother down; Yoongi stays where he is in the doorway and Jimin in the water. Something about the way Jimin eyes him, starting from his feet and moving up to his face, has Yoongi’s skin tingly and warm. It’s strange; Jimin is the one completely naked, yet Yoongi feels like the one thoroughly exposed. 

“No bubbles?” he croaks, twisting the ring in his finger. Unable to keep -relatively- still under Jimin’s gaze any longer, he walks to the sink. He fiddles with the pretty packaging of each bath bomb while he waits for Jimin to answer. 

“I figured you would want to chose.” Jimin’s words come out slowly, carefully, like he specifically roped together these particular words for some reason - to gauge Yoongi’s reaction maybe. 

“Me?” his hand stills in the purple bath bomb.

“Yeah, Jin told me all about your love for bath bombs.” again with the methodic speech. Yoongi struggles to endure the holes Jimin is burning through his back - he can already feel the grin growing on Jimin’s face. He shouldn’t have gone through with his plan to pamper Jimin for his birthday; it would have been better if he just took him out somewhere nice or gave him the song Yoongi had wrote for him a while back. 

“He did what?” Blush stains his cheeks, and the betrayal of his own body stings his pride, so he hunches his shoulders, suddenly very interested in their toothbrushes. “Whatever, I stole these from his not-so-secret-stash in the bathroom earlier anyway.”

Jimin laughs outwrite. He rocks to sitting fully upright, because Jimin laughs with his whole body, causing a bit of water to splash out of the tub.   

“I don’t see what's so fucking funny, Park Jimin.” he whips around and tries to frown menacingly, but even he knows it comes across as a pout.

“You are so adorable.” Jimin laughs once again, fondly, this time quieter and with more control of his limbs. Still, water soaks the tiles near the tub. “Hurry up and pick a bath bomb before the water gets cold.”

He lingers a second, unsure which one to chose. Hot chocolate seems like a good idea or maybe the orange one that has flower petals in it. He’s about to reach for the rose bath but he stops over the pink one with both flowers and appeal. ‘ _ Sex Bath Bomb’  _ the label reads. He’s never used it before- he never had anyone to try it with. He would feel sad and a little bit pathetic if he’d used it alone so he avoided it. Beside he thought Jin was saving it for himself and Namjoon; he must have grabbed it on accident this morning. Now he reaches for it and takes care to untie the pink bow and discard the plastic wrapper in the trash can beside the sink.  

Dropping the bomb by Jimin’s feet he sits on the lip of the tub and watches as the water blooms pink.    

“You know, i've never actually heard Jin talk about bath bombs before. Namjoon either. When I found them in his bathroom I just assumed they used them together but...” Yoongi always found it odd, but never really worried about it; it wasn’t any of his business what those two did in their freetime.  

“That’s because he doesn’t really use them.” Jimin says, cocking his head. “Namjoon isn’t around enough for them too. At least that’s what he told me when we talked.” 

“Then why does he keep his bathroom stocked?” Yoongi makes a confused face.

“Because he knows you like them and that if he didn’t keep some on hand, you wouldn’t go buy any.” Jimin says this as if he were explaining why the sun sets and rises everyday to a child, calmly but factually. 

“Oh,” is all he says. It makes sense. Jin is the type to do something like that, after all. And he’s right - Yoongi would never step foot in a store that sells bath bombs. At least not alone. He wouldn’t find going with Jimin, he thinks.   

“Are you not coming in?” Jimin tugs at his shirt. His fingers leave wet spots in their wake. 

“Mmm,” Yoongi stands and strips slowly, self-consciousness weighing down his limbs. He kicks his clothing towards the door, unwilling to stay stark naked, with Jimin staring hungrily at him, for longer than he has to just for the sake of neatness. He slides in opposite Jimin and makes sure to keep his arms and legs tucked close to his body. Jimin takes up most the tub, even though his is as petite as Yoongi.

“You know, he kept his stash fully stocked while you were gone.” it’s quite, and Yoongi would have missed it had he been human. “Both times, actually.”

He doesn’t know how to respond. They’ve talked about his decisions and why he made them. It’s all been cleared; he knows Jimin isn’t upset with him anymore but whenever it comes up - the time he has missed or things they have to explain to him - he can see how hurtful it was for Jimin and guilt practically seeps through his pores. So, he doesn’t say anything. 

Instead he glides across the tub, milky thighs parting to wrap around Jimin’s waist, hands drifting up to cup Jimin’s thinning cheeks, as he attempts to salvage the mood. He leans in and brushes their lips together, just the barest of touches, before leaning back to gauge Jimin’s reaction. He heart stops for a moment when he sees Jimin frown.

“Why’d you stop?”Jimin whines, then pulls his back in for a deeper kiss Yoongi can't help but smile into. 

 

***

 

“Jiminie! I have someone who wants to meet you!” Yoongi hollers down the hallway of their appartment. 

“Be right there!” Jimin pauses the video of himself dancing and rolls of their bed. He padds lightly down the hall to find Yoongi and a vaguely familiar man, who looks to be in his 40’s, sitting on the couch in the living room. Something about the man leaves him searching his memories. 

“Jimin, this is a talent scout that works for the company Namjoon and I own. He heard you sing on the demo track for one of the songs I wrote and he wanted to speak with you.” Yoongi smiles proudly up at him. 

_  It’s the man that tried to scout Tae and Kookie. _

Almost a year had past, but Jimin remembers this man clearly. It’s because he approached his friends that Jimin would up with Yoongi all those months ago. It strikes him as odd that the same man who overlooked him then, came searching for him now.

For some reason Jimin feels the need to thank his man, for jump starting his change, for pushing him in Yoongi’s direction, and therefore reuniting Jungkook with Namjoon, even though he knows it’d be pointless. This man has no idea the impact he had on Jimin’s life. 

Regardless, Jimin is immensely thankful. So he introduces himself politely and listens to the man’s pitch as he sits beside Yoongi, their fingers intertwined.    

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is unedited & ill update it once my beta looks it over, i just didnt want to keep you all waiting any longer :)  
> how was it???

**Author's Note:**

> its my first fic so sorry if its really horrible OTL  
> 


End file.
